


you make my whole world feel so right (when it's wrong)

by kelleysohara



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleysohara/pseuds/kelleysohara
Summary: “What about your jacket?” Alex asks her, already shedding the item of clothing.“Keep it!” Kelley shouts over her shoulder. “It gives me an excuse to see you again!”or,how losing a five year winning streak, a party at Cal and a jean jacket helped Kelley O'Hara steal the heart of Berkeley superstar, Alex Morgan.SLOW UPDATES. IMPENDING COLLEGE GRADUATION. I'LL BE BACK SOON, I PROMISE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I miss kelley o'hara - are y'all watching the friendly? I can't believe christen's playing her hundreth game for the nt, I love that bitch.
> 
> you know the usual lmao, hey, yeah, hi guys, my tumblr is now oharasmorgans so come chat with me :) lol bye

Kelley’s ears are still ringing from the game, her shoulder still hurts from where Tobin pulled her in every direction after Stanford’s third touchdown, her eyes hurt from squinting to see the game from where she was stood behind the freakishly tall guy in front of her and her fingers still hurt from the string of angry texts she sent Christen on the way home from the game with Tobin.

 

“Fuck Berkeley.” Kelley grumbles once she’s back in the car, her fingers shaking as they hover over the heater in the car, tapping her foot as she waits for Tobin to turn the engine on. “That was the _worst_ fucking decision that’s ever been made in the history of college football. Did I mention how much I hate them?” Kelley asks, knitting her eyebrows together as she scowls, scrunching up her face.

 

“You hate them?” Tobin teases, turning the engine on as she pulls her seatbelt on.

 

Kelley switches the heat up, pressing her hands against the heater before she turns to Tobin. “Fuck off.” She mutters. “That was the _first_ time we’ve lost to them for five years, five fucking years!” Kelley shouts, slamming her hand against the dashboard before throwing herself back and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Tobin struggles to stifle her laughter as she pulls out of the parking space and heads towards the exit, she relaxes as the car comes to a halt, she rests her head against her hand as the queue for the exit is around seven cars back, she turns the radio on.

 

“ _And in your local college football news; for the first time in five years, Berkeley have beaten Stanf-_ ”

 

Kelley slams the palm of her hand onto the off button before the reporter could finish his sentence, earning a glare from Tobin who pushes Kelley’s hand away, slapping her and turning the radio back on.

 

“ _\- The winning touchdown was scored by new talent, Matthew Jackson._ ”

 

Kelley mutters a string of incoherent curse words but this time she leaves the radio on, she does have a few choice words for the reporter calling the Berkeley win ‘historic’ in terms of the winning streak Stanford had until tonight.

 

The drive home takes twenty-five minutes longer than it took to get from their apartment to the stadium and by the time Tobin pulls up to the sidewalk outside their building; Kelley’s bad mood has mellowed, not entirely but she’s no longer berating Stanford’s football players with every other word, in fact, now she’s just coming up with wild theories as to why Berkeley happened to win tonight – Tobin entertains them, she doesn’t believe them but she humors her friend.

 

Kelley still talks about it as they walk up the stairwell to their apartment, she’s yawning as she puts the key into the lock and pushes open the door and before Christen has a chance to ask about the game; Tobin is distracting their roommate and making a cut throat gesture that’s not entirely too inappropriate.

 

“So it’s not a right time to mention the party?” Christen winces as she says it, realizing that it’s in fact _not_ the right time to mention it.

 

Kelley stops, turning around to face the couch that Christen’s sitting on. “What party?”

 

Christen just smiles, whipping her head around to look at Tobin who is instantly shaking her head, holding her hands up and not getting involved. Christen turns back around, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. “Allie mentioned a party at Cal tonight, she wants to go and crash it.” Christen tries to lie; she fails because Kelley can see straight through the sad attempt of a lie.

 

Putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips, Kelley stares at Christen long and hard until she cracks.

 

“Okay, so the guy that scored the winning touchdown-”

 

Kelley scowls.

 

“- Allie thinks he’s cute and she wants us to go so she can flirt with him.” Christen admits, her voice is small and she looks as though she’s just waiting for Kelley to blow up and explain to her with very choice words why that is the dumbest idea Allie’s ever had.

 

Instead Kelley just turns around and starts walking down the hallway towards her bedroom but not before throwing a wave over her shoulder and shouting what sounds like. “Text me the details when Allie’s flirting crashes and burns.”

 

“Told you.” Tobin smirks when she’s pretty sure Kelley’s out of earshot.

 

“Don’t get smug just yet.” Christen holds one finger up before she’s up from the couch and speed walking down the hallway towards Kelley’s bedroom.

 

Christen pushes open Kelley’s door, stopping and leaning against the doorframe; Kelley’s lying on top of her bed, tossing what looks like a balled up pair of socks up in the air.

 

“You won’t convince me into going.” Kelley’s voice rasps when she catches sight of Christen. “I refuse to step foot in that stupid school, not for Allie, not for anybody.”

 

“I know you’re bitter-” Christen starts, smirking when Kelley glares at her. “- But come on, I think Allie really likes this guy and you want Allie to be happy, right?” Christen’s voice is so sickly sweet that Kelley has to scowl and remember the winning touchdown to not feel herself even slightly give in and go to the stupid party. “I’m going, Tobs is going, Allie wants you there too – also Kel; when have _you_ ever turned down free alcohol?”

 

Kelley stops tossing her socks up into the air, instead she tosses them to the side and sits up, she’s still scowling but her eyebrows aren’t knitted together anymore. “I swear to god, if Allie doesn’t end up sleeping with this guy, I’m going to be so mad.”

 

“Oh please.” Christen laughs. “You’ll be too drunk to care.”

 

                                                                

                                                                                                                        ****

  

 

Kelley digs her heels into the ground, coming to a straight stop causing Tobin to walk into her back; the music is blaring, resonating around the house and the surrounding area; she can hear the Cal fight song being slurred drunkenly in the near distance and she instantly turns her nose up when two guys run past them screaming ‘go Bears’.

 

“I’m going home.” Kelley grunts, turning around and trying to walk back to their car when two pairs of hands on her arms stop her.

 

“You’re coming.” Allie’s voice is loud and commanding and Kelley wonders if she’s really up to fighting with a sexually frustrated Allie Long right now.

 

So that’s how they enter the house; Kelley in the middle of Tobin and Allie, their hands wrapped around Kelley’s biceps as they drag her into the house; Allie letting go once she’s far enough inside the house to go searching for Matthew. Tobin doesn’t let go of Kelley’s arm until she’s pushed her way into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and thrust the cold bottle into Kelley’s hand and told her to drink it.

 

Kelley takes three large gulps of the beer, willing the alcohol to fill her system faster so can drink more and she’s drunk enough that her surroundings aren’t so clear, that the Cal fight song isn’t as annoying and she’s not feeling as bitter as she actually is. Tobin leaves Kelley’s side when Kelley reaches for her third beer, rolling her eyes at the obvious flirting that’s surrounding her; she can see Christen and Kelley in the living room, their hands joined as Tobin tries to get Christen to dance; she thinks she can hear Allie’s laughter close by, she cranes her neck to see who she’s laughing at but she can’t see clearly through the crowd of people. Kelley takes a sip of beer this time, pulling at the collar of her jean jacket, feeling her cheeks turn red at how stuffy the kitchen is. With her hand still grasping the neck of the bottle; Kelley weaves through the crowd in the kitchen and walks through the house, she stops by the living room door, standing up on her tiptoes to try and find Christen and Tobin who have stopped dancing or at least Tobin’s stopped trying to convince Christen to dance and they’re sitting together on a couch, closer than usual. Kelley just rolls her eyes before turning and continuing to walk, this time she walks up the stairs; she drinks more of the beer as she walks down the hallway; rolling her eyes at the majority of the photographs hanging on the wall.

 

“Fuck – I hate – why did I agree to come to another one of these? Great. Now I’m talking to myself.”

 

Kelley stops walking when she hears the voice, spinning around, she furrows her eyebrows as she tries to decipher the location of the voice; she sees one door at the end of the hallway open, it’s not open fully but there’s a light on and Kelley’s curiosity gets the better of her. She slowly walks down the hallway and stops outside the door, hesitating before she opens it fully, looking in, she freezes when she catches the source of the voice; it’s a girl, she’s standing in a pair of jeans and a bra, rifling through shirts in the closet, the brunette turns, jumping when she catches sight of Kelley standing at the door.

 

“Can I help you?!” The unnamed girl’s voice turns to a high-pitch squeal as she scrambles for the shirt that’s on the bed, holding it in front of her. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” She asks, her voice calmer, though there’s a hint of underlying bitterness. “Are you deaf?”

 

Kelley can’t move, she can’t speak so she just stares gormlessly, her grip on the bottle loosening. Kelley doesn’t realize she’s dropped the bottle until the liquid starts pouring out of it, soaking into the beige colored carpet.

 

“Shit, fuck, sorry.” Kelley rushes out, her eyes widening as the complete contents of the bottle spills out.

 

“Oh, you _do_ speak.” The other girl comments sarcastically, dropping the shirt she’s holding in front of her and walking to the doorway, kneeling down and using the shirt to soak up the alcohol.

 

Kelley kneels down too, resting her arms against her knees as she finally looks at the girl, she’s quite honestly stunning, she’s got long brown hair that’s falling over one shoulder, she’s got the brightest blue eyes that Kelley is pretty sure she’s ever seen; they remind her of her mornings with Tobin at the beach when they’re walking towards the water as the sun starts to rise, the water is so blue during those few moments, a deep blue. The girl’s arm flexes as she puts pressure on the carpet and Kelley resists the urge to swoon at how muscular her arms are. The next thing Kelley notices is how soft the girl’s lips look, they’re slightly parted as she furrows her eyebrows and looks down at the beer stain on the carpet before she shrugs.

 

“So, do you always walk in on people when they’re half naked or?”

 

Kelley’s eyes grow wide and she begins to splutter, unable to formulate any type of coherent response so she just blushes madly, dropping her head when the other girl laughs at her.

 

“Chill out, I’m just joking.” She wraps her hand around Kelley’s bicep. “I’m almost relieved you walked in on me and not one of the guys at this party, they’re all jerks, I hate them, I only come to these stupid things because my boyfriend is friends with every guy that has ever stepped foot on campus.” The girl rolls her eyes and scrunches her nose as she gets to her feet.

 

“I’m sorry about the carpet, again.” Is what Kelley replies with. “Smooth.” She mutters under her breath, hoping the other girl doesn’t catch it; she doesn’t.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not my house.” The stranger smiles, “as long as you’re here; help me pick out a shirt? The one I used to clean the carpet with, yeah, some frat guy spilt his drink on me.”

 

“If it’s not your house; why did you try to clean the carpet?” Kelley asks as she edges towards the open closet in the room.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” The girl laughs as she sits down on the bed, crossing her legs. “I feel like I’m on one of those reality shows, you know, when a stranger picks out an outfit for you? Wow me, stranger.”

 

“Kelley.” Kelley smiles, turning and looking over her shoulder. “I’m Kelley.”

 

The girl looks at Kelley for a second, her mouth open to reply before she hesitates and smiles back. “Alex.” She tells her. “Alex Morgan. You don’t look familiar.”

 

“I don’t go to school here.” Kelley replies back immediately as she starts sifting through the shirts on the shelves in the closet. “I’m only here because my friends dragged me, my friend, Allie, she likes that guy, the one, you know, football.” Kelley tries to say Matthew Jackson, the guy who scored the winning touchdown without actually saying it because despite being three beers deep and not close to being as sober as she was, she’s still bitter over the result.

 

“Matt?” Alex guesses, though she sounds unsure. “I’m guessing you’re from Stanford and you’re bitter or you _really_ don’t know anything about college football.” Alex’s voice is light and Kelley finds herself fighting back a smile.

 

“The first option.” Kelley says to her as she pulls a tank top from the back of the second shelf. “Try this.” Kelley turns around and tosses the shirt to Alex who catches it easily.

 

“For the record, I didn’t even know the game was on; I slept through it.” Alex shrugs as she unfolds the shirt. “I only heard about it when my boyfriend ran in and told me to get up because we were going to _another_ party – I didn’t even know this shirt existed, I’m stealing this from Serv.”

 

Kelley leans against the closet, arms crossed over her chest as Alex pulls the shirt on.

 

“Thanks for your help, Stanford; I want a drink, you coming?” Alex asks it but from the way her gaze is set on Kelley, she thinks there is a right answer to the question.

 

Alex swipes two bottles of beer from one of the coolers in the kitchen before she reaches for Kelley’s hand, grabbing it through the crowds of people and pulling her through the house until they’re outside and walking over to an empty table that’s littered with empty cups and bottles – Kelley doesn’t say anything about Alex still holding onto her hand.

 

“Tell me something interesting Kelley-” Alex stops and frowns when she realizes she doesn’t know Kelley’s last name.

 

“O’Hara. Kelley O’Hara.” Kelley answers with a small smile before she takes a sip of beer.

 

“Tell me something interesting about yourself, Kelley O’Hara.” Alex repeats, grinning when she realizes. “You’re that forward for Stanford, you and Christen, I’ve heard of you.”

 

“You’ve heard of me?” Kelley asks her, she’s amused to say the least.

 

“It’s hard not to when Stanford are _always_ on TV.” Alex feigns annoyance as she speaks but Kelley can see straight through it. “You’re good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Alex smiles at her. “Okay, so this time tell me something interesting about you but not the boring stuff, tell me about the dumb stuff you’ve done, your best moments, funniest, entertain me.”

 

Kelley thinks Alex is either drunker than she’s letting on or she’s just extremely talkative; she doesn’t know which one she wants it to be more.

 

Kelley thinks for a moment, she has done a _lot_ of crazy and dumb shit, especially throughout her teenage years, and especially when she thinks back to the friends she had growing up who did stuff and thought about the consequences when they were suffering them.

 

“Where do you want me to start? The time my friends and I drove three different golf carts into a lake or the time we snuck into three different frat parties in one night?” Kelley asks her, giving her two options that she can definitely remember clearly.

 

“Everybody sneaks into frat parties; tell me about the golf carts.”

 

“Okay so my childhood best friend, her dad owned one of the golf clubs where I live and we’d got drunk and we were walking around, doing dumb shit when we decided to break into the club and drive the carts around-” Kelley stops talking and lets her gaze fall on Alex.

 

Alex is sitting with her thigh pressed against Kelley’s, her body twisted to face her and she’s hanging onto every word that Kelley says.

 

“- One of my friends, Adam, he was driving one of the carts and he whistled all of us and said, watch this and he drove it at the top speed it could go which considering it was a golf cart wasn’t much and he drove straight into the lake; the golf cart crashed and he climbed out and I don’t know what told us that it was a good idea but we followed him and drove them into the lake. They _sorta_ drowned.”

 

“Sorta?”

 

“I was drunk, how was I supposed to know golf carts didn’t float?!” Kelley exclaims before starting to laugh, Alex joining in just seconds later.

 

“It’s common sense, Kelley.” Alex laughs, dropping her head onto Kelley’s shoulder, her shoulders still shaking from her laughing. “Everybody knows that golf carts can’t float.”

 

“Okay genius, try and remember that when you’re head is spinning from drinking a lot of vodka in a short period of time.” Kelley mumbles out, scrunching up her nose. “Your turn, what’s your wildest night?”

 

“My sisters and I crashed a wedding once.”

 

 

“Come on-” Alex pushes the now empty bottle of beer away from her and stands up from the table. “- I want to dance and you’re coming with me.”

 

“Oh, no, I don’t dance.” Kelley throws her hands up, vehemently shaking her head.

 

“Neither do I but I’m happy, a little drunk and I want to dance with you.” Alex juts out her bottom lip, narrowing her eyes as she holds out her hand towards Kelley. “Please.” Alex whispers, leaning down until her forehead is pressed against Kelley’s. “Come on, Kel, it’s not like I’m asking you to take part in a dance-off; everybody inside that house is too drunk to care.”

 

The feeling settling in Kelley’s stomach at the nickname causes her to smile, sure, it’s what everybody calls her but it feels different this time, rolling her eyes, Kelley places her hand in Alex’s and allows her to pull her up from the table and lead her into the house. Kelley stifles her laughter as Alex pushes three different guys out of the way until they finally find some space. The music playing is loud and it’s not something Kelley would willingly listen to but when Alex places her hand on Kelley’s waist; the music drowns out to barely background noise because Kelley’s heart starts pounding and she’s pretty sure Alex can hear it over the thumping music.

 

Alex’s other hand finds Kelley’s and their fingers intertwine immediately before Alex spins Kelley around and pulls her back into her, Kelley stumbling a little but Alex is there to catch her; Alex’s hand finding her waist again. Out of the corner of her eye; Kelley finds Christen and she’s staring at her, a small smile playing on her lips before Tobin taps her shoulder. Kelley turns back and finds Alex staring at her.

 

“I bet I could count your freckles.” Alex mumbles; her voice barely above a whisper. “You have a lot.” She laughs quietly, lifting one of her hands and pressing the pad of her thumb against Kelley’s cheek; Kelley melting into the touch. “I like freckles.”

 

The music softens towards the end of the song but Alex’s fingers never leave where they’re tracing Kelley’s cheek, she’s got her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her tongue between her teeth as she _seriously_ attempts to count Kelley’s freckles. Kelley’s breath catches in her throat when Alex’s thumb traces along her jaw.

 

“Alex-” A girl bumps into Alex brashly, stumbling and failing to keep most of the contents of her cup in the cup. “- I need – have you seen Dom?”

 

“No, but Luke did tell me that he was with Serv and I’m guessing they’re still together.”

 

“Thanks babe, you’re the best.” Sydney bumps Alex before kissing her cheek and disappearing into the crowd of people in the hallway.

 

“So, that’s my best friend.” Alex scrunches her nose as she smiles. “I also lost count, but there’s a lot.”

 

The music starts thumping again and before Kelley has the chance to say something in response; Alex is pulling her close and wrapping her arm around Kelley’s shoulders, tilting her head to the side and mouthing the lyrics to the song that’s playing. Kelley fumbles over where she’s put her hands, Kelley’s not terrible with girls but the way Alex is staring at her and the way her fingers are tangled in the loose hairs at the back of her neck, her other hand is holding onto Kelley’s bicep and they’re swaying far too slowly for the beat of the song; Kelley feels like her legs are about to give way.

 

“So did your friends ditch you or did you ditch them?” Alex asks over the music, Kelley somehow managing to hear her over the blaring song, despite Alex barely raising her voice over her normal tempo.

 

“Both?” Kelley laughs, unsure of it. “Allie and Christen ditched Tobin and I when we got inside and Tobin ditched me after a few drinks.”

 

“So that’s when you decided to go and stalk every bedroom in this house?” Alex teases, struggling to hide the smile fighting its way onto her lips.

 

“Stalk is a strong word.” Kelley argues. “I prefer to call it curiosity.”

 

“Let’s go with stalking.” Alex laughs, leaning forward and smoothing down Kelley’s jacket collar. Alex is about to say something else when something or rather, someone catches Alex’s eye. “Hey, isn’t that your friend Allie?” Alex asks; her hands on Kelley’s shoulders as she spins the Stanford forward around.

 

It’s Allie and she’s walking upstairs with who Kelley is assuming is Matt.

 

“Young love.” Alex sings into Kelley’s ear. “Can we go back outside now? I’m sweating like hell.” Alex sighs, lifting her hand to her forehead.

 

This time Kelley takes the lead and slips her hand into Alex’s, pushing through the crowd in the kitchen that are cheering on a guy who doesn’t look old enough to have graduated high school who is currently shot-gunning a beer. Kelley catches Christen again, she’s sitting on one of the counters with Tobin stood in-between her legs and they’re laughing over something but Christen waves when she catches Kelley walk past.

 

 

                                                                                                               ****

 

 

“I – what? You seriously pretended you had a twin?” Alex asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she looks at Kelley, trying to figure out if she’s being serious or not.

 

“Seriously.” Kelley nods. “I was in sixth grade, I think? I had this huge crush on one of my friends, Jason and I told him that I had a crush on him and he literally backed off, _he stepped back_ , Al.” Kelley throws her arms up in the air. “He looked mortified and he started laughing before saying and I will never forget this for as long as I live _if I would have known sharing my cookies with you would make you love me I would not have been a gentleman_.”

 

Alex drops her head onto Kelley’s shoulder, her shoulders shaking violently as she struggles to catch her breath from how hard she’s laughing.

 

“I would not have been a gentleman, oh my.” Alex starts laughing again and despite how much Kelley tries to stop herself, she can’t help but reach out and pry Alex’s hands away from where she’s covering her face. “I need to know, what was your twin’s name?”

 

Kelley mumbles the answer out at first, blushing bright red, her face flushing further when Alex locks her ankle around hers under the table and asks her to repeat it.

 

“Tabitha.” Kelley answers, loud enough for Alex to catch this time.

 

Alex raises her eyebrows, repeating the name quietly. “It’s cute.” She settles on replying with. “Kelley and Tabitha.” Alex sighs, smiling sweetly as she leans forward on her hands. “Okay that’s actually kinda cute.”

 

Kelley hums and humors Alex. “That’s the _only_ part of this story that’s cute.”

 

“Okay, yes, continue.” Alex twists her body and sits cross-legged in the chair facing Kelley.

 

“Okay, so I was embarrassed like seriously, I ran onto the playground and climbed a tree and hid there for most of recess and I liked the cookies, they were the _nicest_ cookies ever so I sorta started thinking of ways to make him think I didn’t like him so he would keep sharing his cookies with me and I came up with the idea of having an identical twin sister.”

 

“This can’t end well.” Alex shakes her head, not believing the story for a second.

 

“The next day I went to school and ran up to Jason and pretended like everything was cool and he looked at me and told me he couldn’t be my friend anymore and that shit hurt, okay? He was my best friend so I started laughing and he looked pretty terrified and in his defense, I probably looked scary-”

 

Alex opens her mouth to say something but Kelley stops her.

 

“I told him that he must have talked to my twin sister, Tabitha because I didn’t like him because liking boys was gross and obviously he wasn’t buying it and asked me why he had never seen my twin before yesterday and I – oh god – I told him that my parents sent Tabitha to boarding school in England when she was young because she was basically evil and that the boarding school was to teach her how to behave properly and that she only came back home a few days ago.”

 

“Please don’t tell me he actually bought that.” Alex shakes her head in disbelief. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“He believed it and then he reached into his backpack and gave me a cookie and we were friends again and a few days later he asked me where Tabitha was and I told him my parents sent her back to England.” Kelley continues. “I only told him the truth during high school graduation.”

 

“He believed you up until graduation?!” Alex exclaims, her eyes wide. “That poor guy must have one hell of an imagination; he seriously just believed that your parents would ship your twin off five thousand miles away and never bring her home?”

 

Kelley just smiles. “We were in the sixth grade and okay, I’m pretty sure he forgot in seventh grade.”

 

Alex just rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe you couldn’t handle rejection.”

 

“I was a sensitive child!” Kelley protests. “Oh come on; you’re telling me you have _never_ made up a fake twin to get yourself out of something? Isn’t that normal?”

 

Alex thinks for a moment. “Okay, fine, I made up a fake twin to get out of a date with a guy in high school – I know you’re thinking it but I was a freshman not a senior.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking anything.” Kelley smirks. “- But I was totally thinking that.”

 

They switch up the topic of conversation from fake twins to favorite colors and movies, to their favorite TV shows, to their favorite childhood TV shows and all the while; Kelley stares at Alex when she’s sure Alex can’t see her. Kelley watches the way her face lights up and she snaps her fingers when she remembers something or the way her eyes light up when Kelley reminds her of something that they both loved from their childhood; it’s endearing and Kelley knows it’s almost impossible to feel like this after spending only a few hours in Alex’s company – they’ve barely scraped into being acquaintances yet.

 

“So, have you always wanted to play soccer?” Alex asks, shuffling around in the chair and shivering a little, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

Kelley sheds her jacket and holds it out to Alex. “You look like you need it.”

 

Alex takes the jacket gratefully, putting it on and wrapping it around herself as she fiddles with the buttons.

 

“Yes.” Kelley answers causing Alex to look up again. “I’ve always wanted to play soccer, I used to play in the backyard all the time as a kid and inside the house, and my mom finally found me a team after I broke the kitchen window for the third time.”

 

“I have to ask; why Stanford?”

 

“Why not?” Kelley laughs. “I knew I wanted to come to California and I fell in love with Stanford.” Kelley shrugs. “Also, it made me realize I wasn’t such a dumbass after all.”

 

“You’re not a dumbass.” Alex shakes her head.

 

“Clearly you don’t know me that well.” Kelley grins at Alex.

 

“We’re going to have to change that.” Alex says seriously, leaning forward. “I think getting to know you is going to be a whole world of adventure.”

 

Kelley freezes as Alex covers her hand with her own. “You can back out right now; I won’t hold it against you.” Kelley smirks, ignoring the way her heart starts racing as she wonders whether Alex will back out.

 

“That’s not happening.” Alex squeezes Kelley’s hand before letting it go and slouching in the chair. “So tell me more about playing soccer; I saw the way your eyes lit up before.”

 

 

                                                                                                                        ****

 

 

They talk until Kelley’s pretty sure it’s after midnight; Alex’s eyes start to droop and she yawns every few words but she’s fighting sleep, she’s got a lazy smile on her face as she listens to Kelley tell her about her family, laughing at some anecdotes that Kelley offers up on her siblings; apparently her parents still haven’t forgiven Kelley and her siblings for Thanksgiving ’06 and that her Aunt and Uncle are still traumatized by the dessert disaster. Kelley’s rambling now, she’s starting to feel tired herself but she needs to stay awake because she’s pretty sure if she isn’t awake by the time Christen has stopped Tobin from drinking and Allie from flirting with anything that walks after four ‘shots’ that could easily be mistaken for pints of vodka and gets ready to leave to go back to their apartment; Christen will most definitely leave without her – accidentally of course, although Kelley’s still bitter about the supermarket in March.

 

Alex is tapping away on her phone, her knees to her chest but her feet are on the chair Kelley’s sitting in, they’re barely talking anymore but the music and the loud chatter from inside the house hasn’t started to cease yet. Kelley sits up straight and cranes her neck, looking through the kitchen window to see if she can find the top of Christen or Tobin’s head – not that she wants to leave, this is the most contented that Kelley’s felt in a while, feeling relaxed, not being stuck in a situation where it’s awkward if there isn’t constant talking, it’s a comfortable silence that whilst it can be put down to the fact both of them are struggling to keep their eyes open so thinking of new conversation topics aren’t at the forefront of their minds, it’s still _nice_.

 

“Looking to make a quick getaway?” Alex’s voice causes Kelley to jump, mainly because it’s been bordering on nearly five minutes since either of them have said a word.

 

“The opposite.” Kelley corrects. “I’m looking to make sure my friends aren’t looking for me because I don’t want to leave.”

 

“Romantic.” Alex chuckles softly. “That’s the _most_ romantic thing I’ve heard in a while.”

 

If Kelley was mistaken then she could swear she could sense an underlying tone of bitterness to Alex’s voice but she doesn’t mention it, she doesn’t dare.

 

“Here, I want your number.” Alex thrusts her phone into Kelley’s hand. “Please don’t give me a fake one.”

 

Kelley laughs as she taps in her number. “I won’t give you a fake number; I might give you a dumb name though.” Kelley shrugs, she doesn’t but Alex doesn’t have to know that just yet.

 

They fall back into their comfortable silence; Kelley leans back in the chair, her head hanging over the back as she stares up at the sky; Californian night skies aren’t her favorite, her favorite are how the skies look during nights back home, in fields with her friends when they have had too much to drink and have to lie down to keep their heads from spinning, the skies are so clear then, the stars brighten up the sky in a way that causes Kelley’s mind to go wherever it wants to go until she’s disturbed by her friends laughing loudly or punching her in the shoulder and forcing her to sit up so they can play a game together that ends up with too much shouting, broken rules, accusations of cheating but the biggest smiles on each of their faces.

 

Californian night skies come close though.

 

“There you are!” Christen exclaims when she finally stumbles out from the house to the patio where Kelley and Alex are. “Kel, I’ve been looking for you for thirty minutes; come on, I need help because I’m pretty sure Tobin is about to square up to a guy twice her size and I’m not strong enough to stop her.

 

Kelley turns to Alex who is giving her a look that could only say ‘ _are these your friends?_ ’

 

“What about Allie? Shouldn’t you find Allie first?”

 

“Allie’s out front puking in the bushes, sorry to whoever lives here.” Christen directs the apology to Alex who just smiles and nods before mumbling out that it’s cool. “Kel, can you go and get Tobs whilst I make sure Allie hasn’t passed out or something, _please_.”

 

Kelley nods as she pushes herself up from the chair, accidentally knocking Alex’s feet off the chair as she does so. Kelley hesitates when she’s almost certain she hears Tobin’s scream and before she can think about what’s happening to her friend, she’s running past Christen into the house and following in the general direction of Tobin’s voice, she thinks. She finds Tobin a few minutes later, still squaring up to a guy who has to be eight inches taller than her at least and before Tobin can say something she regrets; Kelley swoops in, curling her hand around Tobin’s bicep and hauling her friend’s drunken ass away from the Berkeley football player despite Tobin’s protests and claims of ‘ _I so fucking had him KO._ ’

 

“Sure you could, bud.” Kelley humors Tobin as she drops off the midfielder at Christen’s side who is holding Allie upright (just).

 

Alex is waiting by the door leading out onto the patio when Kelley walks back out to grab her phone from the table, she doesn’t realize that Alex has followed her until she turns around and almost walks into her.

 

“Tonight was fun, thank you.” Alex smiles sincerely as she rests her hand against Kelley’s shoulder. “It started off – well you remember.” Alex’s smile grows wider if that’s possible and Kelley swallows thickly at the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Not bad for a stalker, right?” Kelley teases her causing Alex to roll her eyes.

 

“Not bad for a stalker.” Alex repeats at a softer register.

 

“Kelley, help me!” Christen’s shout can be heard from just inside the kitchen.

 

“I’ll see you around.” Kelley hugs Alex quickly before she has the chance to talk herself out of it and she’s walking back to the house when Alex calling her name stops her.

 

“What about your jacket?” Alex asks her, already shedding the item of clothing.

 

“Keep it!” Kelley shouts over her shoulder. “It gives me an excuse to see you again!”

 

Kelley just reaches Christen before Allie stumbles backwards; Kelley using her lightening quick reflexes to catch her, Allie grins like a Cheshire Cat at Kelley, reaching up to poke at the forward’s cheek.

 

“Hi.” Allie grins before she bops Kelley’s nose, or at least attempts to.

 

Alex watches them, an amused smile on her face as she shrugs the jean jacket back on, wrapping it further around her body and holding the collar between her fingers until she’s pretty sure the four of them are out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all we're wondering where the title is from it's called; the one by kodaline which is one of my all-time favorite songs and if you haven't listened to it... well you should

“Bullshit, I totally had him.” Tobin grumbles as she shoots the ball high and wide as she stares at the game of FIFA on the TV that she’s currently playing with Kelley.

 

Their legs are stretched out across the coffee table; Kelley’s feet resting over Tobin’s ankles as Kelley steals possession.

 

“If by _I totally had him_ you mean that you were one word away from being choke-slammed by a guy the size of a giant then sure, you _totally_ had him, Tobs.” Kelley teases, leaning forward and knocking Tobin’s controller out of her hand as she races down the field and scores her second goal of the game to put Spurs 2-1 up against Barcelona. “Come on Tobs-” she sighs exasperatedly. “- At least make it hard for me.”

 

“Cheater.” Tobin mutters trying to get Kelley back but Kelley’s quicker, raising her controller above her head and controlling her Spurs team with her right hand as Tobin struggles to get a good enough grip on the controller to throw it halfway across the room like she wants to.

 

Kelley scores a third goal with the controller still above her head.

 

“Bullshit!” Tobin calls out at the same time Christen and Allie appear from the hallway.

 

“Guys, guys, its seven-thirty in the fucking morning, shut up!” Allie shrieks, grimacing as soon as she opens her mouth as she reaches up and presses the palms of her hands onto her screwed shut eyes, groaning as she makes her way to the torn-up armchair in the corner of the living room.

 

“Rough night?” Kelley smirks as she glances over to Allie from the TV as Christen walks into the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Kelley. “It’s okay, one day you’ll meet a guy who isn’t a jerk.” Kelley feigns sympathy, biting back the urge to say I told you so to a clearly hungover and pissed off Allie.

 

“It’s not that.” Allie yawns, shrugging her sweater further up around her neck. “I like him, we have a date on Friday, it’s just – frat boys drink _too_ much.”

 

“A date?!” Both Tobin and Kelley exclaim in unison, eyes wide as they stare at Allie; the game of FIFA long forgotten.

 

“How is that possible?” Kelley adds, twisting on the couch, tucking her legs under her and leaning back against Christen’s side.

 

Allie scowls, Tobin fails to stifle her laughter and Christen bites her bottom lip to not smile.

 

“I’m sorry, _not really_ , you have a date? Tell. Me. More.” Kelley smiles as sweetly as she can, Allie doesn’t buy it for a second but the three of them can tell she’s dying to tell all about last night.

 

Allie talks about everything from meeting Matt, playing beer pong with him and his friends, a couple of blatant lies that a dig to Kelley’s ribs from Christen stops her from pointing out and by the time that Allie’s finished talking; her cheeks are a bright red and she’s unable to keep the smile off her face.

 

“You know we have a game on Friday…” Tobin trails off, looking up from her phone for the first time in a good few minutes. “Unless you want your date to be at eleven in the morning, you’re not going.”

 

“ _Yes mom._ ” Kelley mutters under her breath earning a flick to the forehead from Tobin.

 

Allie’s sitting forward in the armchair now, hands on her knees as she stares at Tobin. “No, we don’t.”

 

“Yes we do.” Tobin counters, holding a finger up as she taps something into her phone before she tosses her phone into Allie’s hands.

 

Allie groans, throwing herself back, narrowly missing slamming her head against the wall behind the chair as she holds Tobin’s phone between her thumb and forefinger, she’s muttering incoherent words that judging by the way her eyebrows knitted together – aren’t thanking Tobin for the reminder.

 

“Whatever, I’ll just call him and reschedule.” Allie says not three seconds later. “I’m more interested in Kel’s night anyway…” She trails off with a smirk and a glistening in her eyes as three heads turn towards Kelley who blushes a little.

 

“What about my night?” She asks; knitting her eyebrows together as she looks between Christen and Tobin.

 

“That girl who you spent all night with, she was hot.” Allie adds, shifting in the chair and tucking her legs underneath her. “I refuse to believe that all you two did all night was talk.”

 

“Of course that’s what we did!” Kelley exclaims out of nowhere, pressing her palms against her cheeks. “She’s just really cool, we talked about a lot of things, she has a boyfriend.”

 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Tobin shoots, interjecting into the conversation, eyebrows raised as Allie’s jaw drops.

 

“That’s a low blow, Heath, a low blow.” Kelley mutters with the shake of her head. “Aren’t we supposed to be surfing today?”

 

Tobin gestures for Allie to throw her phone back to her; she catches it in her right hand and glances down at the time.

 

“We could still go? The waves are usually still good.” Tobin suggests looking between Kelley, Christen and Allie. “We could just spend the morning at the beach?”

 

“Sounds good, Kel, come with me.” Christen smiles before she’s standing up, wrapping her hand around Kelley’s wrist and hauling her up from the couch and pulling her down the hallway towards her room before Kelley’s even had a chance to register what’s happening.

 

Christen kicks her bedroom door shut with her right foot and finally lets Kelley’s wrist go; Christen doesn’t say anything at first, she just pulls her closet open, opening drawers and starting to dig through her clothes.

 

“You two looked cozy last night.” Is what she finally says, after a good couple of minutes in silence.

 

Kelley readies herself to tell Christen to shut up but what she says next surprises Kelley in a way she didn’t think was possible with Christen’s tendency to be blunter than a baseball bat.

 

“Happy looks good on you, that’s all.” Christen glances over her shoulder and smiles at Kelley. “Have you seen my bikini? The really cute black and white one? It crosses at the back?”

 

Kelley smiles sheepishly, clasping her hands together behind her back as she rocks back and forth on her heels until the realization hits Christen and she frowns.

 

“Stop stealing my fucking clothes!” Christen yells which tips Kelley over the edge and she starts laughing at Christen’s expense. “First it’s _all_ my sports bras, then it was my socks – seriously who owns three pairs of socks? Now it’s my bikinis? You’re worse than my sisters.” Christen crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at Kelley.

 

“In my defense-” Kelley holds her hands up. “- You weren’t in the apartment when I wanted to borrow it otherwise I would have asked.”

 

“ _Oh sure-_ ” Christen grumbles; falling backwards and sitting on the floor as she looks up at Kelley.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kelley laughs but she’s really not. “Just wear the blue one, that’s cute.” Kelley points to the blue bikini top that’s hanging out of the drawer. Kelley turns to leave Christen’s bedroom, her hand is on the door handle when she turns back around. “Before I forget; do you have a spare?”

 

Christen throws the pair of shorts she pulled from her shelf at Kelley, showing no signs of regret as Kelley quickly runs out of the room to escape Christen’s wrath.

 

 

                                                                                                         ****

 

 

Tobin’s hanging upside down off the couch by the time Kelley, Allie and Christen reenter the living room; Tobin is oblivious to their presence, swinging her car keys around her finger as she mumbles under her breath.

 

Kelley slaps Tobin’s foot as she passes which causes Tobin to lose her balance and fall off the couch landing –almost- head first on the living room floor, she narrowly misses slamming her head on the worn-down coffee table and makes no mistake in mentioning it every three seconds for the next five minutes.

 

“Huh, maybe you are broken after all.” Kelley interjects, standing on the jeep as she and Tobin try and fail to secure their two surfboards in place. “Maybe we should skip surfing and take your broken little head to the E.R.”

 

“Funny.” Tobin scowls as she reaches over Kelley’s surfboard to secure them into place.

 

“Relax-” Kelley laughs. “- if Christen is willing to date you despite you spending your freshman year at UNC, I’m _sure_ she’ll still date you with you a broken head.”

 

Tobin just shakes her head as she hops down; Kelley laughs as she also hops down, stopping to slap Allie’s hand that she’s holding out of the window.

 

“Nice.” Allie laughs, only fueling Tobin’s annoyance.

 

It’s a recurring joke.

 

It started four or five weeks after Tobin transferred to Stanford from UNC last year; Kelley and Allie teamed up to make a joke of how Tobin trailed Christen around like a puppy and made a note to tease her over the obvious heart eyes she has for Christen and the joke of ‘ _now at least we know the real reason she transferred across the country_ ’ became a staple of Kelley and Allie’s everyday lives, always finding a moment to slip something into a conversation about Tobin’s sudden change of heart from UNC to Stanford – Tobin pretends to hate it, but there are only so many ways to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 

Kelley glances upwards, noticing Tobin’s board starting to slip underneath Kelley’s, she wonders whether she should tell Tobin, fix it herself or wait until the board falls off and say _I told you so_.

 

She decides on the latter, getting into the car. “You know I don’t think the boards are secure enough.”

 

“They’re secure enough.” Tobin shrugs, turning the key in the ignition.

 

Kelley raises her eyebrows as she leans back in the chair. “If you insist” she sings.

 

Tobin’s barely pulled away from the sidewalk when her board is the one to slip completely and drag across the street for a yard or two causing Tobin to slam the brakes on harder than she would have liked; Allie jolts forward dramatically, Christen curses and Kelley sits smugly with her body twisted towards Tobin.

 

“Don’t say it.” Tobin warns as she opens the car door.

 

“I told you so, sweetie!” Kelley shouts after her, Tobin’s warning going straight over her head.

 

Tobin gives up thirty seconds into securing the boards again and practically begs Kelley to do it for her, which she does, on the promise that Tobin buys her breakfast for all her hard work – Tobin regretfully agrees. Kelley and Tobin argue over the music during the drive down to the beach; Christen sits in the back seat playing peacekeeper between the two bickering friends whilst Allie just yells at them to play something otherwise she’s going to kill them. Tobin throws her left hand up, her right gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white.

 

“You win.” Tobin grumbles, not sparing Kelley a glance.

 

“You’re going to be so whipped when you get a girlfriend if _this_ is how easy you let _me_ win.” Kelley teases, turning the music up loudly on some country/indie song that nobody apart from Kelley knows the lyrics to.

 

Tobin just rolls her eyes but Kelley knows she’s won when she spies Tobin tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

 

They arrive at the beach a little before nine; Tobin pulls up and Kelley wastes no time lifting herself out of the car to sit against the door, her arms resting on the roof of the car as she looks out towards the waves, she can feel the morning sun hitting her arms and the light but cool breeze blowing loose strands of hair from her ponytail into her face. Christen and Allie exit the car and Allie doesn’t miss the opportunity to jab Kelley in the ribs and cause her to momentarily lose her balance as she grips the underside of the roof of the car for dear life, scowling at Allie laughing.

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“Takes one to know one.” Allie smirks before offering Kelley her hand to help her jump out of the vehicle.

 

Christen and Allie share the bags between them as Tobin and Kelley grab their boards.

 

“I could kick ass as a professional surfer.” Kelley muses as the pair of them walk down towards the beach.

 

“Is this foreshadowing? For when your soccer career ends?” Tobin asks and she’s half joking but Kelley presses her lips into a thin line as she seriously debates it.

 

“I’d be pretty good, probably not good enough to be a pro but why not?” Kelley shrugs. “I’d move to Costa Rica or Kauai and surf every day and I’d even let you crash on my couch.”

 

“Living the pro life.” Tobin smiles, amused by the whole thing for the most part. “We could take a trip.”

 

Kelley looks over at Tobin expectantly.

 

“Really-” Tobin laughs. “- A week long vacation of nothing but surfing, I’d be down.”

 

Kelley smiles thinking about it as she drops her board to the sand. “Let’s do it.”

 

Kelley’s phone vibrates in her pocket; she grabs it and smiles when she sees the message on the screen.

 

**[ (***) ***-****]**

 

_You’re never getting your  
jacket back. _

 

Kelley doesn’t even have to second guess who the message is from, she’s smiling wide as she taps out a reply, Kelley’s halfway through typing out her reply when Tobin swipes Kelley’s phone from her hand, locking it and tossing it onto the towel that Christen’s sitting on despite Kelley’s loud protests.

 

“The waves won’t last forever, come on.” She groans, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Kelley gives up complaining a few seconds later, switching out of her shorts and t-shirt and into her wetsuit, grabbing her board from the ground and racing Tobin towards the water.

 

Kelley sits on her board at first before she stands up, reaching out and grabbing at the back of Tobin’s wetsuit to balance herself; Tobin keeps herself steady and grabs hold of Kelley’s arm to make sure she’s steady and upright on her board before they hit the waves.

 

It’s an adrenaline rush that Kelley doesn’t think she will ever tire of. The way that the water crashes, the saltiness in her hair after she’s cracked the big wave that she’s had her eye on for the morning, it’s hard to imagine that surfing during mornings or evenings depending on how lazy she’s feeling have only been a staple of her life since she moved out to California. She had always wanted to learn to surf, she loved the water, loved the early morning rush but she just never took it up until she was in California and there was an opportunity to do it outside her bedroom window. She remembers the first time she finally found the courage to do it; she was with Christen and they had been down at the beach for most of the afternoon; Kelley had a rented surfboard beside her, her chipped teal nails tapping against the wood but she couldn’t, something kept stopping her from grabbing the board and heading straight for the water – once she tried it though, she doesn’t know why she was so scared to do it five hours earlier, it’s a feeling that she wants to feel every day for as long as lives.

 

“Watch this!” Tobin shouts above the crashing bringing Kelley back to reality.

 

Kelley cheers Tobin on as she shreds two waves, pulling out all of her tricks to impress, well, she says it’s for no reason other than she can do them but Kelley shoots her knowing look.

 

Tobin and Kelley surf for nearly an hour, stopping when Kelley falls down on her board, groaning loudly as she splashes her hand in the water.

 

“Let’s go back.” Tobin laughs at Kelley’s exhausted state.

 

“Drag me back?” Kelley asks, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Drag yourself.” Tobin shoots back but she paddles back whilst bringing Kelley with her.

 

“You did so good, bud.” Kelley grins as she stands up, lifting her board up as she slings her arm around Tobin’s shoulders. “You _need_ to teach me that last trick.”

 

“You got it, Kel.”

 

The pair drop their boards off before collapsing onto the sand, Kelley’s wetsuit pulled down to her waist as she lies back, squinting in the sun, her arm thrown over her face as she tries to catch her breath.

 

“Chris, can I have my phone?” Kelley asks, holding her hand out for Christen to place her phone in.

 

Kelley sits up and turns her phone on; she has another two messages from Alex.

 

**[ (***) ***-****]**

 

_Are you at the beach?_

_You surf?!!_

 

Kelley snaps her head upwards, looking around the beach trying to see if she can see Alex, figuring that because the last message was only sent seven minutes ago that she must still be here. Kelley squints, trying to get a better look at the group of girls in the distance.

 

“I think you’re looking in the wrong places.” A familiar voice says into Kelley’s ear causing her to jump.

 

Kelley twists as Alex leans over Kelley’s shoulder and smiles at her. “Hi.”

 

“Hello.” Alex grins. “I didn’t know you surfed. That is something you could have told a girl last night.”

 

“You never asked me.” Kelley defends as Alex sits down beside Kelley, suddenly Kelley’s smiling. “Hey, did you know I surf?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and punches Kelley in the shoulder to which Kelley feigns pain.

 

“Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?” Kelley asks

 

Alex laughs, scrunching her nose in the same way she did the night before. “Serv has some friends who go to Santa Clara and most Sundays they’ll all hang out and play some beach soccer – I’d play too but I wouldn’t want to show him up.” Alex smirks causing Kelley to laugh.

 

“I have no trouble believing you would be the best player out there.”

 

“I think you officially just became one of my favorite people.” Alex grins “- keep the compliments coming and I think I’m going to keep you around.”

 

Out of the corner of Kelley’s eyes she can see Christen leaning up on her elbows and looking over her sunglasses at Kelley, smiling faintly, it’s so faint that if Kelley had blinked she would’ve missed it; Kelley can’t hide the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

 

“Tell me about how you got into surfing?” Alex asks, already lying down, her head resting against Kelley’s thigh as she looks up at the Stanford player not really giving her much of a choice but Kelley was never going to say no.

 

Christen coughs loudly three times finally causing Kelley to turn around and face her, tilting her head to the side as Christen stares at her before subtly nodding towards Alex who still has her head in Kelley’s lap.

 

“Introduce us already.” Christen sighs exasperatedly.

 

“Kelley-” Alex tilts her sunglasses down so she can look up at Kelley. “- Don’t be so rude and introduce me to your friends.” Alex smirks as she sits up and turns around, holding out her hand towards Christen.

 

“Hi, I’m Alex Morgan-” Christen takes Alex’s hand “- and I really don’t know why I’m shaking your hand because this feels like we’re closing a business deal.”

 

Christen laughs as she shakes Alex’s hand for effect before she introduces herself to Allie and Tobin, hitting it off with the three of them straight away.

 

Allie practically hijacks Alex’s attention over the next hour despite Kelley’s protests but Alex is either really enjoying Allie’s company or she’s far too polite to tell Alex to get lost like Kelley’s close to doing; instead after begging and failing to get Tobin to go back surfing with her; she hits the waves again all by herself. She doesn’t take it seriously for the most part, just showing off and trying to master every trick move that Tobin can do that she can’t; she face plants her board a couple of times and unless she’s tripping, the fourth time she climbs back on top of her board; she finds Alex staring at her, her sunglasses resting atop of her head, her attention solely focused on Kelley but by the time Kelley blinks; Alex’s back is to her and she’s back engaging in a conversation with Allie.

 

Kelley gives up on surfing again and this time she’s exhausted, throwing herself down on one of the towels beside Christen. Christen’s free hand absentmindedly coming up to stroke through Kelley’s hair, a known way to get Kelley to relax completely and it doesn’t take long for Kelley’s heart rate to start slowing down to a normal rate.

 

“How was it? As good as you?” Kelley asks, flipping herself over so she’s lying on her back.

 

“Terrible.” Tobin shoots back immediately. “You stacked it four times.”

 

“I think what you mean is I _only_ stacked it four times.” Kelley corrects. “- I’ll have it mastered by the time we take our trip.”

 

“What trip?!” Allie asks excitedly “- and can we come?”

 

“No.” Kelley and Tobin answer in unison, both wearing identical smug smiles.

 

Allie’s in the middle of complaining when a guy jogs up to Alex, kneeling down beside her, he kisses her and Kelley turns away immediately, squinting as unlocks her phone.

 

“Ready to go babe? We finished the game.”

 

Alex frowns as she thinks, she looks over at Kelley who looks up and meets Alex’s gaze; they both smile.

 

“I’m good here; I’ll just see you later.”

 

He looks surprised but Alex just shrugs; he waits but Alex doesn’t change her mind so he just walks away, eyebrows furrowed until he’s far enough away. Kelley tries to hide the smug smile fighting its way onto her lips as she locks her phone, standing up and walking around to sit down beside Alex again.

 

“Blowing off your own boyfriend for us? You haven’t even known us for a day yet.” Kelley laughs, pulling her wet hair out of its bun.

 

“Hang out with you guys or spend the next three hours listening to Serv and his friends rate how hot every girl that walks past is? I think I made the right choice.”

 

“I don’t know Al; girls are pretty hot.” Kelley shrugs casually but she doesn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes light up at the words.

 

“You’re so gay.” Allie interjects.

 

“You _love_ it.” Kelley teases.

 

“I’m hungry.” Tobin groans, lifting up her left leg and kicking Kelley in the back causing the forward to jolt forward. “Can we go and get breakfast now?”

 

It’s like a domino effect; as soon as Tobin complains she’s hungry, Allie starts complaining that she’s hungry too before Christen finally removes the book from in front of her face and says she could eat as well. Kelley isn’t given the chance to reply because Allie and Christen are already starting to pack up their stuff and Tobin’s changing out of her wetsuit into her other clothes before going to grab Kelley’s board from where she left it.

 

“I guess we’re going to get breakfast then.” Kelley mumbles under her breath. “You’re coming right? Please say you are.” Kelley smiles at Alex as she unzips her wetsuit, reaching for her t-shirt.

 

“If you want me to.” Alex shrugs from where she’s still sitting in the sand.

 

“Of course I do!” Kelley exclaims, her eyes widening a little at how desperate – excited she sounds. “The girls really like you-” Kelley grins as she finishes getting dressed, slipping her feet into her flip flops and extending her hand. “-And it’s not like you had a choice, I’m not just going to leave you here.”

 

Alex places her hand in Kelley’s as Kelley helps her to her feet, Kelley doesn’t let Alex’s hand go as they walk up the beach and back to the car not that either of them mind.

 

 

                                                                                         ****

 

 

Joanie’s was their place, so much so that every time the four of them entered the place they’d get a hug and spend the first ten minutes shouting over each other as they talked about their week or in most cases the night before because they spend far too much time here for breakfast than their bank accounts should really allow them to.

 

“Are you guys always like this?” Alex asks Kelley as they both look over at Tobin and Allie shouting over each other as they tell Christina, one of the chefs about last night; Tobin pinches Allie’s arm to shut her up but all she gets is Allie squealing and slapping Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“This is tame for us but yes.” Kelley smiles “we were bad when it was just the three of us-”

 

“Three?” Alex asks

 

“Chris, Allie and me – Tobin transferred here last year from UNC because she has a huge ass crush on Christen.” Kelley smirks as Tobin turns around, rolling her eyes overdramatically.

 

“What would make her transfer to the _other_ side of the country?” Alex asks not understanding the full forefront of the joke.

 

“Christen Press, apparently.” Allie chimes in, ruffling Tobin’s hair as she walks past – Christen barely taking any notice of the three of them.

 

“I hate you.” Tobin grumbles.

 

“You love us.” Kelley and Allie chime in unison, smiling as sweetly as they possibly can at Tobin.

 

 

They sit down at a corner table and proceed to talk over each other, all trying to tell Alex their best stories about the adventures that the four of them have had over the last year at least. Kelley’s built a stand out of wooden splints and she’s flicking empty, pink sugar packets up and towards Tobin when she talks because she really doesn’t have anything better to do.

 

“Why are you drinking grass?” Tobin turns her nose up when Kelley returns with her smoothie.

 

“Its kale.” Kelley corrects with an eye roll as she bites down on the straw.

 

“I don’t care what it is, it looks like liquid grass.” Tobin shudders as she says it.

 

“Oh my god-” Kelley smiles when the realization hits her. “- Is that why you wouldn’t eat seaweed at that Chinese restaurant?”

 

“The clue is in the name, Kel!” Tobin exclaims. “Sea- _weed_ , I’m not going to eat something that my mom pulls out of our driveway.”

 

“That’s not what – you know what, never mind.” Kelley dismisses.

 

“Hey Alex-” Allie starts “- Kelley’s really great you know? I bet you already knew that from last night though…” the smirk gradually starts to get wider on Allie’s lips causing Kelley’s eyes to widen before she kicks out at what she thinks is Allie’s ankle under the table until Christen shrieks, spilling some of her coffee out of its mug.

 

“Shit.” Kelley mutters leading to Allie starting to laugh. “Sorry Chris.”

 

Christen just shakes her head, shifting around in her seat until she’s sitting cross-legged.

 

“So, you seem to like Kelley, why?” Allie asks.

 

Tobin and Christen laugh, Kelley scowls and Alex looks between both Allie and Kelley before answering.

 

“Because she’s really good at breaking the ice or at least walking in on people that are half naked before spilling beer on their carpet.” Alex answers truthfully.

 

“You told me it wasn’t your carpet.”

 

“It wasn’t my carpet.” Alex confirms before looking up and noticing that the other three are staring between both Alex and Kelley across the table.

 

“You walked in-”

 

“- On Alex-”

 

“- Half naked?”

 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Kelley protests feebly, her cheeks heating up as she says it. “I went upstairs because the kitchen was getting stuffy after Tobs ditched me and I heard someone talking in one of the rooms with the door slightly open and I was – I was just curious! I didn’t know she didn’t have a shirt on!”

 

Alex starts to laugh as she rests her hand on Kelley’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly before resting her head against her shoulder like she did last night.

 

“I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt because after all, she definitely wasn’t the _worst_ person that could have walked in on me.” Alex smiles as she leans up to kiss Kelley’s cheek. “After that, we just started talking and I figured she wasn’t so bad after all.”

 

“You don’t know her that well.” Tobin chimes in, before Allie grumbles that that’s what she was going to say.

 

“I think I’ll take my chances.” Alex smiles as she glances up at Kelley through her eyelashes.

 

They talk about soccer when their food arrives, actually it’s mostly Kelley and Tobin teaming up to talk as much shit about Berkeley as they can before Alex finally comes up with one comment about Stanford that renders the both of them speechless so Christen bans anymore shit talking and they talk about their professional dreams instead, a topic that Christen is pretty certain won’t cause any arguments. They definitely stay in the café longer than they expect, they change the topic of conversation every few minutes and by the time Christen finally looks down at her watch and realizes just how long they’ve been there; they feel collectively like they have known Alex for longer than three hours.

 

 

After that; Alex remembers that she really needs to get back for soccer practice until she realizes that she hasn’t got a way of getting back to Berkeley because Serv took the car back with him so Kelley offers to do it immediately, holding her hand up for Tobin to toss her the car keys.

 

“No, not happening, no way, last time you drove my car you nearly drove it off a cliff.” Tobin vehemently shuts her down, wildly shaking her head so hard that her hair tie comes flying out of her hair.

 

“It was a small hill and in my defense you were rapping and you put me off.” Kelley argues, snapping her fingers and pointing towards the keys that Tobin has a death grip on. “Just give me your stupid car keys before I wrestle you for them.”

 

“Give her the keys.” Christen sucks in a sharp breath. “She will break your arm.”

 

Tobin throws the keys across to Kelley who catches them in her right hand. “Stop scowling, it’s not like I’m going to hurt your precious baby.”

 

“How are we supposed to get back to the apartment?” Allie asks, crossing her arms over her chest as Kelley jumps into the car.

 

“Walk!” She shouts through the window, sticking the key into the ignition.

 

Kelley waits, scrolling through her phone as Alex says her goodbyes to the three waiting, she’s replying to her mom’s text asking if she’s done any laundry yet or if she needs to ship the rest of Kelley’s closet back home out to California because she’s apparently immune to chores when Alex gets into the car.

 

“You know it’s a forty-five minute drive, right?” Alex asks as she reaches for the seatbelt. “You didn’t have to drive me.”

 

“Sure I did.” Kelley answers. “It gives you more time to get to know how amazing I am.”

 

“Amazing, huh?”

 

Kelley turns the key into the ignition, tilting her head to the side. “I can prove it but you have to play twenty questions with me.”

 

“That game is _boring_.” Alex complains as Kelley pulls out of the parking space, her arm stretched over the back of Alex’s chair as she looks in the rearview mirror.

 

“That’s because you have never played it with someone as interesting as me; seriously, don’t hold back on the questions.” Kelley shrugs as she pulls out of the parking lot.

 

“I want the story of your first kiss.” Alex says after barely three seconds of thinking.

 

“That’s not a question.” Kelley muses.

 

Kelley doesn’t see Alex rolling her eyes but she’s pretty sure she does. “Fine, _can_ I have the story of your first kiss?”

 

Kelley smiles “fine; I was thirteen and it was my next door neighbor’s birthday and she was turning fourteen and – I don’t know – she kissed me in her bedroom after I gave her, her birthday present which was a bracelet that matched mine except the colors of the stones we’re different. She said thank you and hugged me and before I knew what she was doing she kissed me and it lasted less than three seconds but it was cute I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Her family moved to Texas a month later.”

 

“You’re _that_ bad, huh?” Alex teases causing Kelley to laugh.

 

“Hilarious, Al.” Kelley muses. “Okay, spill, I want to know about your first kiss.”

 

Alex taps her fingers against her knee. “I was ten years old and it was after church with the preacher’s daughter.”

 

Kelley’s sure she feels her heart stop at the word ‘daughter’ but she doesn’t let it show or she at least tries not to let it show.

 

“- It was nothing, we were both ten, it was lame, my turn again!” Alex twists in the seat as she faces Kelley.

 

“No! I have a really good question.” Kelley waves Alex away. “Okay; so what would be the first question you ask after being cryogenically frozen for a hundred years.”

 

“Wow.” Alex laughs. “You really are a science major.”

 

“Answer the question, Al.” Kelley laughs as she pulls onto the highway.

 

“Okay, okay.” Alex holds her hands up “- I’d probably ask if the USMNT had won a World Cup yet.”

 

“I know the answer to that question, and its no.” Kelley shoots back, a smirk on her lips. “Your turn.”

 

The game continues for the majority of the journey; they ask everything from each others’ wildest dreams to favorite holidays, to if you were a dictator of a small island; what crazy dictator stuff would you do. Kelley tries to keep her eyes focused on the road but Alex is laughing so hard, she’s got her feet up against the dashboard as she tries to stop herself crying from laughing so hard.

 

Kelley drops one of her hands from the steering wheel as they near Berkeley’s campus and without thinking Alex reaches for Kelley’s hand.

 

“Hey-” Kelley cuts the silence. “- So when am I getting my jacket back?”

 

Alex laughs. “Never, your jacket is the nicest thing I’ve ever owned.”

 

“I only let you borrow it!” Kelley protests, flicking the indicator on and making a left.

 

“Actually-” Alex corrects. “- I believe your exact words were _keep it_.”

 

“I didn’t think you would take it seriously.” Kelley grumbles. “I like that jacket.”

 

“Me too.” Alex smiles, “- Anyway, how was I supposed to know I was ever going to see you again?”

 

“I gave you my number?” Kelley reminds her.

 

Alex waves away the comment. “That means nothing; I have the number of a guy I met once in Dunkin’ Donuts when I was sixteen, I’ve never messaged him or called him and that was the first and last time I ever saw him.”

 

“Did you at least get your stuff free in return for his number?” Kelley asks, asking the _real_ question.

 

“I wish; his boss walked over just as he was giving me it for _free_ and he made me pay full price – I boycotted that place for a week after that.” Alex laughs as she tightens her ponytail.

 

“Wow-” Kelley’s sarcastic comment brings out a hint of her Southern drawl. “- A _whole week_ , I’m impressed.”

 

“You’re funny.”

 

“- I know-”

 

“- I was being sarcastic.” Alex cuts Kelley off, a smug smile playing on her lips as Kelley just shakes her head. “Turn left down here.” Alex points, narrowing missing slapping Kelley in the face by the force of her swing.

 

Kelley turns just as her phone vibrates from where she left it in the console, Kelley reaches for her phone but she can’t reach it because she can’t twist her arm enough to grasp it from where it’s rolled.

 

“Do you want me to get that?” Alex asks, stifling her laughter at the look of concentration on Kelley’s face as she struggles to grab at the corners of the device. “I’m not giving it to you though; you can’t use your phone whilst driving.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows when Kelley rolls her eyes.

 

Alex directs her through four different streets until they pull up outside a townhouse.

 

“Nice house.” Kelley comments leaning forward against the steering wheel.

 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Alex teases as she hands over Kelley’s phone.

 

“Just the ones with nice houses.” Kelley shrugs.

 

Neither of them make a move at first; both of them itching for something to say other than ‘ _thanks for the ride_ ’ and ‘ _I should go_ ’ but neither of them can of anything to say to keep the conversation going. Alex turns around and lets her hand fall on Kelley’s shoulder,

 

“Thank you for driving me back home even though you really didn’t have to.” Alex says gratefully, “I really didn’t want to have to take a train.”

 

“Sure I did-” Kelley smiles. “I wanted to; also, I want my jacket back.”

 

Alex starts to laugh. “No can do; I think I left it in Serv’s car.”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Can I have my phone now?”

 

Alex holds it out to Kelley but as soon as Kelley tries to grab it, Alex holds it above her head.

 

“Only on the condition that you actually save my number under my name.” Alex tells her before handing it over; Alex looks down at her own phone. “Damn; I really need to go, I’ll see you around _surfer dude_.” Alex smiles a cheesy grin as she leans over and kisses Kelley’s cheek.

 

“Surfer dude?” Kelley asks, amused by the nickname as she cocks her left eyebrow. “I’ll take it.”

 

“Text me when you get home-” Alex starts “- so you know, you got home safe?”

 

“You got it. Kill it in practice.” Kelley smiles as she turns the key in the ignition again.

 

“Gotta practice hard so we can kick your asses?” Alex smirks as she bats her eyelashes.

 

“Sure, why not.” Kelley laughs.

 

 

                                                                                                         ****

 

 

Kelley gets home a little under an hour later; she enters the apartment and drops the car keys into Tobin’s lap before jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down, throwing her legs up on the coffee table and grinning wide at the disapproving look that Christen sends her from where she’s sitting in the armchair.

 

Kelley reaches for her phone out of her pocket and pulls it out, unlocking it and opening her message thread with Alex, she texts her that she’s home before opening up and saving it to a new contact; she takes forever choosing what to save her number under.

 

**Alex**

 

No

 

**Alex Morgan**

 

No

 

**soccer dude**

 

Definitely not.

 

Kelley taps against her phone screen, forgetting about the contact for awhile and watching the Premier League game that Tobin has on the TV.

 

**[ (***) ***-****]**

 

 _I’m glad you got home safe!!  
I’ll talk to you after practice _ _:)_

 

That’s when it hits Kelley and she smiles as she types in the name and saves the contact.

 

**jacket stealer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hey hi come and talk to me on tumblr i live for that shit

“Think fast!” Kelley yells before she’s jumping onto Tobin’s back, wrapping her legs around her waist and hooking her arms around Tobin’s shoulders.

 

“Fucking hell.” Tobin groans when Kelley slams into her back, jolting forward and throwing her arms out in front of her to keep her balance as Kelley’s laughter rings in her ears. “Get off.” Tobin grumbles as she tries to shake Kelley off her back but Kelley’s grip around Tobin’s neck just gets tighter the more she shakes.

 

“I’m tired, carry me back home?” Kelley asks, leaning forward and batting her eyelashes before pouting at Tobin.

 

Tobin continues to try and shrug Kelley off her back but it’s to no avail because Kelley essentially has a death grip on Tobin and refuses to let go. Christen and Allie are packing up their stuff, their morning practice ended a little over twenty minutes ago but it’s not an unusual sight for the four of them to be the last ones to leave the field.

 

“Are we still going to the beach?” Tobin asks, finally giving up on getting Kelley off her back as she drags her feet across the field to Christen and Allie.

 

“Of course – wait, I can’t.” Christen frowns. “I have to sign up for a couple of classes first, but I could meet you guys there.”

 

“I’ll have to meet you guys there too; I have to go and talk to one of my professors for this semester.” Allie pulls a face as she speaks.

 

Tobin and Kelley both groan in unison before Kelley jumps off Tobin’s back and stands beside her.

 

“You two suck, let’s go Tobs.” Kelley wraps her hand around Tobin’s wrist and starts leading the midfielder away, giving Tobin just long enough to throw a wave over her shoulder to Christen and Allie before Kelley breaks out into a jog and they head back to their apartment.

 

Kelley takes her sweet ass time getting ready to go down to the beach, mainly because every time she gets up to continue getting ready; her phone vibrates on her bedside table with another message from Alex.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

_If I had to choose then Italy but I want_  
_to go to Iceland too because it looks so_  
_fucking cool. Tell me yours_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Australia obviously_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Australia has huge ass spiders why would  
you want to go there???_

 

Tobin knocks on Kelley’s open door, her backpack swinging in her hand as she nods towards her watch.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Pretty much.” Kelley shrugs, pulling the charger out of her phone and slipping her phone into the back pocket of her shorts before slipping her flip flops on and grabbing her sweatshirt from the end of the bed.

 

Kelley runs past Tobin, swiping her car keys from the midfielder’s hand and heading full speed towards the front door before Tobin has even realized but when she does, she’s chasing after Kelley as Kelley flies down the stairwell, racing and reaching Tobin’s car, already sitting in the driver’s seat with the engine running by the time Tobin reaches her.

 

Tobin grumbles as she throws her backpack onto the back seat and reluctantly climbs into the passenger seat, muttering as she pulls her seatbelt on.

 

“Stop pouting, you know I’m a better driver than you.” Kelley cheeses as she pulls out and starts driving to the beach, reaching over to turn the radio on and play it low enough that they can still have a conversation.

 

“Just because you got your license before me does _not_ make you the better driver.” Tobin argues as she leans back, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

 

Kelley smiles at Tobin’s annoyance before starting to sing along with the song playing on the radio, leaning closer to Tobin trying to get her to join in, she over-exaggerates her mouthing along until Tobin cracks and starts laughing, pushing Kelley’s face away from her own before starting to sing along causing Kelley to pump her fists in the air _momentarily_ letting go of the steering wheel and for Tobin to jolt forward and scream. Kelley smiles sheepishly when Tobin glares at her.

 

Tobin points out three clear as day parking spaces when they get to the beach but Kelley’s intrigued by the Jeep parked near the front with the three surfboards resting against the doors; she pulls into a tight space between the Jeep and a van before she gets out, ignoring Tobin’s complaining about finding somewhere easier to park. Kelley slowly approaches the Jeep and is completely entranced by the amazing designs on the surfboards.

 

“Dude-” Kelley’s eyes light up as she turns around “- these are so fucking cool.” Kelley grins as Tobin pushes open the passenger door, sitting sideways as she stares at the boards, nodding and humming in agreement.

 

Kelley reaches out and lets her hand trace over one of the boards.

 

“Don’t touch my board!” A voice comes from the other side of the car and Kelley yelps, immediately jumping and backing up until her back is pressed against Tobin’s car. The source of the voice appears from behind the car, arms across her chest as she smirks in Kelley’s direction. “I’m joking – oh – did I scare you?” The girl asks, pushing her sunglasses up on her head.

 

Kelley, still feeling her heart beating faster than it should be wildly shakes her head, smiling nervously. “N-Not at all.”

 

“Cool boards, dude.” Tobin comments.

 

“Thanks man, my brother designed them for me as a going away present this summer.” She replies before looking at Kelley who is still stuck to the car. “- Is your friend okay?”

 

“She’s fine; Kel get it together, dude.” Tobin snaps her fingers in front of Kelley’s face causing Kelley to come back into the room.

 

“Yeah.” She laughs “nice boards, what she said.” Kelley mumbles out pointing to Tobin.

 

“I’m Ashlyn.” The girl holds her fist out towards Tobin.

 

“I’m Tobin-” Tobin smiles as she fist bumps Ashlyn “- and that’s Kelley.”

 

“Hey-” Ashlyn starts “- so I’m guessing you guys surf too?”

 

Finally Kelley is brought out of her trance, a light of excitement in her eyes and she flies into a monologue about how much she loves surfing; barely coming up for breath until she’s finished and her cheeks are flushed and she’s laughing as she puts her hands on her hips and takes one deep breath.

 

“So-” Ashlyn starts “- just so I know, you like surfing?” She asks Kelley who just laughs in response as she reaches into her pocket and pulls her phone out.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Signing up for classes is boring._  
_Entertain me surfer dude._  
_Kelley_  
_Where are you????_

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I’m down at the beach with Tobs,_ _met  
_ _a girl who has the COOLEST boards_

 

Kelley waits for a reply that doesn’t immediately come so she just puts her phone back into her pocket and rejoins the conversation between Tobin and Ashlyn. They talk for so long that by the time Allie and Christen walk across the parking lot, armed with stuff for their rest of the day at the beach; the three of them are yet to move from the parking lot; they don’t know how long they’ve been talking but by the time Christen reaches Kelley; it feels like the three of them have known each other for years.

 

 

                                                                                                               ****

 

 

“I’m already dreading classes starting; my new professor seems like a real bitch.” Allie grumbles as she throws herself down onto the towel, letting her head rest in Kelley’s lap. “What’s your major again?” Allie asks, squinting as she gazes up at Kelley.

 

“No chance.” Kelley answers back. “Maybe your professors wouldn’t hate you so much if you didn’t walk into class fifteen minutes late all the time.” Kelley shrugs as she unlocks her phone, looking at her messages; no messages, not even from her mom.

 

Allie sighs. “Thanks for the lecture, mom. Texting Alex?” She asks, knocking the back of Kelley’s phone so it flies out of Kelley’s hand and into the sand. “Maybe she got bored of you.” Allie suggests.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Another voice answers before Kelley can before arms are wrapping around Kelley’s shoulders from behind. “Hi Kel.” Alex smiles as she leans over Kelley’s shoulder and squeezes her into a hug. “I could never get bored of her, she’s full of surprises.”

 

Kelley’s face lights up as she holds onto Alex’s arm, she drops her phone before leaning back and smiling up at Alex.

 

“Don’t worry Al! I got the bags!” Another voice shouts from the parking lot.

 

“I should – I’ll be back in a minute.” Alex squeezes Kelley once before letting her go and jogging back towards the parking lot.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kelley asks Allie who is now sitting in front of her, staring at Kelley with an unreadable expression on her face. “Allie.”

 

“Nothing.” Allie laughs, holding her hands up in her defense. “Can’t a girl just look at her friend and make them feel uncomfortable?”

 

Kelley narrows her eyes but she doesn’t say anything else and Allie turns her attention to her phone when Alex returns, dropping two bags down beside her as she sits down in the sand. Sydney drops the last bag which from the way she’s complaining about it weighs more than Alex’s two combined down.

 

“I can’t believe you made me drive for an hour just to come to this beach when there’s a perfectly good beach by our house.” Sydney continues to grumble as she throws herself down onto the sand, throwing her arm across her face to shield her face from the sun.

 

“I like this beach.” Alex shrugs, pulling her sunglasses from the top of her head and putting them on.

 

“You like Kelley.” Sydney mutters only loud enough for herself and Alex to hear.

 

“So, surfer dude; when do I get to see you shred – that’s the word – I think – shred the waves again?” Alex asks as she shuffles around until she’s lying down with her head in Kelley’s lap and she’s staring up at her.

 

“Tobs and I usually surf here at five in the morning?” Kelley’s fighting back a smile when she sees Alex’s face drop.

 

“What the fuck? That’s the middle of the night, why would you – what?” Alex splutters out her response in pieces.

 

“So I shouldn’t get my hopes up for you to be cheering me on tomorrow?” Kelley teases

 

Alex hesitates before answering, closing her eyes. “Sure, if I remember to set my alarm.”

 

Kelley’s heart starts beating faster at the words; she didn’t mean it to sound like she was actually asking her, she was just joking but the thought of maybe waking up tomorrow and dragging a half asleep Tobin down to the beach and seeing Alex sitting on the beach watching causes the smile on her face to just continue to get bigger.

 

Alex and Kelley carry on their conversation about their ideal vacation destinations that they were having over text in the morning; they talk about renting a car and traveling around Europe together even if Alex rolls her eyes a thousand times. The hardest thing to convince Alex of doing is traveling around Australia because Alex is hell bent on not going to a country where the spiders (in her words) are _almost as big as her_.

 

“I’ll convince you.” Kelley assures her; Alex hums in agreement but she doesn’t believe her for a second.

 

“Hide me!” Allie suddenly exclaims, pushing Christen who is sat beside her reading out of the way accidentally before tripping over Tobin’s backpack and falling to her knees; grabbing the back of Kelley’s shirt and hiding behind her.

 

Tobin, Christen, Alex and Sydney all turn to face Allie who is cowering behind Kelley, peering out over Kelley’s shoulder slightly.

 

“My new professor – I don’t want to see her.” Allie nods towards a young woman walking down the beach.

 

“That’s Ali.” Alex and Sydney point out in unison, both smiling as they stand up; waving to Ali who catches them, waving back excitedly as she speeds up to reach them both.

 

“I think her name is Satan.” Allie grumbles, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Ali reaches Alex and Sydney and brings them both into hugs before Alex leads Ali over to the rest of them. Ali doesn’t notice Allie at first as Alex introduces her to Tobin, Christen and Kelley. Ali seems nice, a lot nicer than Allie appears to be making her out to be; she’s sweet, and nobody can understand where Allie seems to get the comparison of her to Satan from.

 

“I can see you Allie.” Ali sings. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

Allie huffs as she moves herself out from where she’s still hiding behind Kelley to sit in-between Kelley and Christen. Alex moves herself back, lying in Kelley’s lap again.

 

“Comfortable?” Kelley asks her, dropping her head to look at Alex who is as relaxed as she thinks she has ever seen another person.

 

Alex hums with a lazy smile on her face. “Absolutely.”

 

Sydney doesn’t let Allie leave, pulling her down so that everybody can get to know her better; even Allie starts to lighten up the more she learns about Ali and her opinions definitely change when Ali promises she doesn’t have anything to do with grading papers; making a joke about how Allie definitely doesn’t need to be a suck up. It takes Kelley a further five minutes of talking before she realizes that Alex has fallen asleep on her, she’s lying on her side now, her face buried in Kelley’s shirt and she’s breathing a little heavier.

 

“Cool.” Kelley mumbles, reaching for her phone with as little disturbance to Alex as she can.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kelley to start feeling tired; whether it’s being out in the sun for most of the day or whether she didn’t go home and take her usual after practice nap; either way, she’s tired. She pulls her backpack over to her before moving and lying down; accidentally kneeing Alex in the ribs as she does but Alex doesn’t move, not even an inch.

 

They don’t know how long either of them have been asleep before Alex wakes up, stretching her arms and elbowing Kelley in the cheek causing her to jolt awake, scowling, eyebrows knit together as she sits up, rubbing her eyes before pressing her hand against her cheek. Alex is looking at Kelley with her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Sorry Kel.”

 

Kelley just shakes her head and stretches her arms above her head before looking around; Christen and Ali are lying on the beach talking; Sydney and Allie are further down the beach talking to a couple of guys and after looking around; Tobin and Ashlyn are back in the parking lot; messing around with a couple of Ashlyn’s boards.

 

Alex and Kelley look at each other, wondering what to say next. Kelley is staring at Alex; she has sand on her cheeks and her hair is messy from where she’s been lying, there’s a patch of red on her cheek from where she had her face pressed against Kelley’s stomach as they slept.

 

Alex stands up and extends her hand to Kelley. “I want ice cream.” Is all she says as she keeps her hand out towards Kelley.

 

Kelley places her hand in Alex’s and stands up, their hands staying linked together as they swing their arms between them and walk across the beach to go and find some ice cream. They buy some ice cream and they’re walking back when Kelley stops, unable to fight back the urge to laugh at Alex and the ice cream that’s on her nose.

 

“What?” Alex asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

Kelley shakes her head, still fighting the smile on her face.

 

“Kelley.” Alex urges.

 

“You have some ice cream-” Kelley steps forward and her mind flashes back to the first night that they met, when Alex was convinced she could count Kelley’s freckles whilst tipsy, the way Kelley’s breath caught in her throat as Alex gently brushed her fingers across her cheekbones. Kelley scrapes some ice cream off the top of her cone and lifts her hand, brushing the vanilla across her cheek. “- Right there.” Kelley smirks before dodging Alex and backing away.

 

“Kelley!” Alex yelps, rubbing the ice cream off her cheek and covering her hand with it before she takes off chasing Kelley who has a solid head start. “Kelley, slow down!” Alex shouts after her, barely managing to make up ground before she reaches Kelley who is already back sitting down, eating her ice cream and smirking smugly. Alex just sits down, silently, eating some ice cream whilst Kelley talks to Christen; Alex calls out Kelley’s name and when she turns; Alex smears some of her ice cream across Kelley’s nose and cheekbones. “It looks like sunscreen.” Is her justification when Kelley’s face falls and she frowns at Alex.

 

“Fine, now we’re even.” Kelley holds her hands up.

 

“If you say so.” Alex sings but neither can hide the smiles on their faces.

 

Tobin flops down beside Kelley, lying down. “Ash is so fucking cool, man.”

 

“That’s a record; what’s it been; a couple of hours?” Kelley turns and smirks at Tobin who rolls her eyes in response. “Still, it doesn’t beat falling in love with Christen after ninety minutes.”

 

Tobin kicks out at Kelley’s thigh.

 

“Hey Ash.” Alex waves as Ashlyn comes into view; leaning down to kiss Ali before sitting down beside her. “Day off?”

 

“More like the _slowest_ day in existence; they said they’d call me if they needed me back.” Ashlyn tells her, shrugging. “I’m not going to say no to a few hours at the beach.”

 

“As always.” Alex grins shooting a playful look Ashlyn’s way.

 

 

                                                                                                   ****

 

 

It’s a little after three when Alex and Sydney leave; Alex pouting all the way to the car, trying to convince Sydney that she doesn’t need three hours to get ready to a date because _it’s not like it’s my anniversary Syd_ but her pleas fall on deaf ears and Sydney keeps packing up their stuff and throwing it in the trunk of her car as Alex turns around and starts saying her goodbyes.

 

“Walk me to the car?” Alex asks, batting her eyelashes towards Kelley, already holding her hand out.

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Kelley replies, not realizing the slipup until they’re walking back towards the car.

 

“I like it.” Alex breaks the silence as they walk up the steps. “Sweetheart, it’s better than hearing baby fifty times a day, it’s cute.” Alex’s smile gets bigger when she notices how red Kelley’s face is.

 

“Alex, come on, I want to see Dom, he’s finally back.” Sydney whines, leaning out of the window.

 

“Okay, okay, Syd, I’m coming.” Alex dismisses her best friend before turning around to Kelley; pulling her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Kelley’s back and bunching fistfuls of Kelley’s t-shirt in her hands as Kelley wraps her own arms around Alex’s shoulders; not even complaining when she gets Alex’s hair in her mouth (it tastes like sand). “I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

 

“Alex…” Sydney draws out and Kelley knows for certain that Alex is rolling her eyes.

 

Alex lets Kelley go, smiling as she gets into the car and waving before the car is out of sight.

 

“You look like your puppy just died.” Allie slides up beside Kelley, teasing her.

 

“Shut up, Allie.” Kelley shoots back before heading back towards the beach.

 

 

They’re home around five and Kelley and Christen are in the kitchen preparing dinner. Tobin’s watching TV and Allie’s on the phone to her mom. Kelley is sitting on the counter, trying to see how many pieces of carrot she can throw at Christen’s back before Christen bans her from the kitchen.

 

“Kel-” Christen turns away from the pan on the stove just as a flying piece of carrot hits her square in the face “- will you fucking stop?” 

 

Kelley grins as she eats the piece that she’s holding in her hand.

 

Christen looks around; Tobin’s still engrossed in the show she’s watching and Allie’s standing out on their balcony still on the phone. Christen focuses on Kelley but Kelley just keeps staring at Christen, eyebrows raised as she waits for whatever she’s going to say.

 

“Did you invite Alex to the beach today?” Christen asks, turning away for a second to keep stirring the vegetables in the frying pan.

 

“What – no.” Kelley replies. “I didn’t even know she was going to show up.”

 

Christen nods but doesn’t add anything further to the conversation; Kelley does.

 

“Don’t you like Alex?” Kelley’s voice is small as she stares at the back of Christen’s head.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Kel.” Christen mildly admonishes “- of course I like Alex, I think she’s really nice.”

 

“What’s your point then?” Kelley asks, her jaw clenching before unclenching as Christen takes her time answering, focusing on cooking their dinner mainly.

 

“Jesus, I don’t have a point, I just asked, I don’t know.” Christen dismisses the question. “Just pass me the chicken.”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes but passes the board with the cut up chicken to Christen who puts it into the pan. They finish cooking dinner in silence; Allie finishes up with her phone call and Tobin’s show finishes just as dinner is served and they sit at the breakfast bar together eating; they talk about whatever comes to mind but Kelley can feel Christen tensing beside her but she doesn’t mention it and laughs along to whatever Allie is talking about. Kelley washes the dishes alone; Christen and Tobin watch Survivor and Allie is napping in the armchair so really Kelley didn’t have a choice but to do them by herself.

 

Her phone vibrates on the breakfast bar and Kelley dries her hands on the dishcloth before grabbing it, unlocking it and opening the text from Alex.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _On a scale of one to ten_  
_how humiliating is it when_  
_waiters give you sympathetic_  
_looks because you’ve been stood up?_

 

Kelley frowns as she reads the message, tapping her nails against her phone screen as she tries to come up with a reply that won’t upset Alex further.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I’d say a solid 7 but that goes up to 11_  
_when they ask if you’re ready to_  
_order for the fifth time. Maybe he’s_  
_just late?_

Kelley goes back to drying the dishes whilst she waits for a reply. It comes a couple of minutes later and Kelley wants to play it cool but she’s grabbing hold of her phone before it’s even finished giving her the notification; opening up the thread.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Kel he’s 50 minutes late._  
_I’m pretty sure he’s forgotten_  
_we have a date. He’s probably_  
_playing FIFA with his buds. This_  
_is so embarrassing :((_

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _Just give him 5 more minutes he_  
_could have a really good explanation?_  
I _f he’s not there after 5 minutes just_  
_leave ok?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_You’re right. He probably  
has a good reason. Thanks Kel._

 

Kelley just locks her phone and continues drying and putting the dishes away. Allie goes to bed first, and Tobin and Christen follow after their fourth or fifth episode of Survivor. Kelley waits for another text but it doesn’t come so she figures that Servando turned up and they had their date which gives Kelley an unexplainable feeling in the pit of her stomach; she’s happy if that’s the outcome, she knows she is. Kelley isn’t tired so she just heads out to the balcony, it’s pretty crappy; it just has enough room for the four of them if they don’t mind being practically chest to chest when standing out there but there are two chairs and a table that still has empty beer bottles from last Sunday when Tobin and Kelley were out there.

 

The sun is just about set when Kelley sits down in one of the plastic chairs; her feet pressed up against the balcony as she relaxes; her phone on the table as she just stares up at the sky. She can’t see the stars particularly well through the city lights and apartment buildings around campus but she can see a small cluster and they keep her calm and relaxed. Kelley loves California, she would move here permanently after college if she had a choice where she ended up but with the draft she could easily end up across the country, having to experience snow in winter which she instantly turns her nose up at.

 

She doesn’t like to think about life after college; sure, it’s always in the back of her mind because college doesn’t last forever and then she truly has to go out and tackle the real world and no amount of parties and soccer will ever prepare her for that. Kelley much prefers to live in the moment, take it one day (and night) at a time, think about how her classes start next week instead of where she’s going to be living in a couple of years from now. Though she knows that one thing will never change after college and those are the friends she has, realistically she knows she couldn’t live without her ragtag group of friends that cause trouble, make her laugh until she thinks she’s going to puke and drag them to parties in enemy territory but she wouldn’t change them, and she’s pretty sure they would never want her to.

 

The balcony door slides open and Kelley turns; Christen’s standing by the door, a small but sheepish smile on her face as she leans against the frame.

 

“Can I sit?”

 

“When have you ever needed my permission?” Kelley tries to sound cool but really she just sounds bitter.

 

Christen presses her lips into a thin line but nods and joins Kelley outside, sitting in the other chair and crossing her legs as they sit in silence for a minute. Kelley reverts back to looking up at the sky and Christen chips at the maroon colored nail polish on her thumb.

 

“I do like her, I mean it Kel. Alex is really nice, I don’t want you to think I don’t.” Christen breaks the silence, she sounds nervous and it causes Kelley to sigh.

 

“I know.” She tells Christen, turning around to face her best friend. “You’re not the type of person to hold back when you don’t like a person.” Kelley smirks which causes Christen to visibly relax as she laughs.

 

“She is really nice, I’m glad you met her…” Christen trails off, lifting her head to look up at the sky as her words hang in the air.

 

Both of them fall quiet. The words continue to just hang in the air; they’re on repeat in Kelley’s head as she tries to come up with a response to them that won’t make her sound bitchy, the last thing she needs is for them to get mad at each other because that _usually_ doesn’t end so well. The words are left unanswered for a little longer.

 

“I don’t like her.” Kelley finally mumbles out, “not the way you’re thinking.” She adds in case Christen didn’t understand but Christen did understand, of course she understood; she’s one of the few people in this world who knows Kelley better than Kelley knows herself.

 

Christen nods, not choosing to add anything else; this is the closest they have come to talking about it since they had their last major talk about it which didn’t end in the way Kelley wanted it to but she understood and it took some time, it took some mending of their friendship to get it back to where it was before but now it’s better and now they feel like they can talk about it, at least, that’s what they think.

 

“We’re just friends.” Kelley reiterates; whether she’s saying it for her own benefit or Christen’s she may never know. “We good?” Kelley asks.

 

Christen smiles, nodding and reaching out to take hold of Kelley’s hand, squeezing it. “Better than good.” Christen promises and Kelley believes her. “You staying out here?” Christen asks already getting to her a feet.

 

“For a little while.” Kelley smiles up at Christen, letting her hand drop back down to her side. “Night, Chris.”

 

“Night Kel, don’t fall asleep out here okay.” Christen tells her before slipping back inside the apartment and sliding the door over but not all the way.

 

 

                                                                                                            ****

 

 

Kelley’s just about to head back inside and go to bed when her phone vibrates with another message from Alex; Kelley grabs her phone, unlocking it and opening the message.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I’m so glad you told_  
_me to stick around!_  
_he got here a few minutes_  
_later because his car broke_  
_down and he left his phone._  
_Thanks Kel you’re the best._

Kelley’s heart sinks for a second before she reads the last line of the message over again and after that she can’t fight the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I know you are but what am I?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _That was… bad._  
_Really bad I can’t_  
_believe you just said_  
_that._

Kelley is about to reply when she her phone starts ringing and it’s Alex. Kelley has just got back inside and shut the balcony door when she answers it, not being able to get a word in before Alex speaks.

 

“You know, I could end this friendship on that terrible joke and nobody could blame me.”

 

“You wouldn’t, you like my terrible jokes.” Kelley argues as she walks down the hallway to her bedroom.

 

“That’s a straight up lie, I like you so I put up with your terrible jokes.” Kelley can hear the smile in Alex’s voice as she walks into her bedroom, kicking the door shut.

 

“How was your date?” Kelley asks, unsure whether she wants to hear about it but she’s too polite for her own good. Kelley climbs into bed, pressing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she gets comfortable, pulling her comforter over her as she props herself up on her elbow.

 

“It was okay, it was just a dinner date.” Alex answers.

 

“You’re not selling it that well.” Kelley teases “- how was the food? How was the conversation? Was the place nice? Give me something, Al.”

 

“It was okay, it was good, it was just another date.” Alex’s voice indicates that this date is the last thing she wants to talk about and it doesn’t take much longer for Kelley to realize that so she quickly changes the subject.

 

“Hey did you know a lobster has blue blood?” Kelley asks.

 

There’s silence on the other line for a moment.

 

“How many of those weird facts do you have?” Alex asks.

 

“If I tell you my favorite book as a child was a thousand weird facts for kids I’ll let you do the math.” Kelley replies, lying back on her bed with her free arm behind her head as she stares at the ceiling. “I was the MVP of family parties growing up because I could just remember five or six facts and my Aunts and cousins and my Grandma would be fascinated.”

 

“I can just imagine a little Kel running around the backyard grabbing people and telling them shit like lobsters having blue blood, or how all polar bears are left handed.” Alex laughs

 

“Polar bears are left handed?” Kelley asks, trying to sound surprised.

 

“You didn’t know that?” Alex asks her.

 

“No, I’m joking.” Kelley laughs. “Of course I knew that, that was like number fifty in my book.”

 

“Tell me some more facts.” Alex yawns, there’s shuffling on the other end of the line for a few minutes before it stops. “Okay, I’m in bed and sleepy, tell me facts.”

 

Realistically Kelley knows that Alex is so tired she’s barely going to take notice of the facts that Kelley tells her but still her heart swells at how she wants Kelley to talk her to sleep or maybe she’s offended; either way, Kelley obliges and starts rifling off the funniest facts she knows hoping that maybe they’ll keep Alex awake for a little longer.

 

Alex interrupts Kelley when she’s talking about something to do with Antarctica; Kelley shuts up immediately as Alex starts mindlessly rambling. Kelley doesn’t rush her to speak but she can feel her eyelids starting to droop as she lies in bed, her phone still pressed firmly to her ear as she hears rustling on the other end of the line.

 

“Do you think it’s possible for someone you only met recently to become someone you can’t imagine your life without?” Alex finally asks, after spending what seemed like hours wording it as best she could despite how tired she is.

 

“Of course I do, Al.” Kelley replies; suddenly a lot more awake as she sits up, her comforter falling down to her lap. “That’s how I felt when I met -” Kelley hesitates. “- That’s what it was like when I met Christen and Allie and meeting Tobin at camp before she transferred here, _and you_.”

 

“For a second there I thought you were not going to mention me-” Alex laughs “- now that’s cause to end this friendship.”

 

“Like I could forget you.” Kelley yawns as she lies back down again.

 

They talk for a further ten minutes but their conversation has fizzled down into mumbling to each other, barely understanding what the other is saying but neither wants to be the one to hang up the phone first despite the fact that Kelley is seriously fighting sleep, her phone slipping between her fingers as she tries to stay awake.

 

“Kel, go to sleep.” Alex whispers.

 

“M’not tired.” Kelley mumbles before yawning.

 

It continues for a few more minutes; both of them protesting, Kelley protesting more, her voice gradually becoming clearer again as she sits up, desperate to prove a point that she isn’t tired because after all it’s not like Alex can see her.

 

“We’re _seriously_ not going to argue about this. We are _not_ becoming those people, Kel, go to fucking sleep before I kick your ass.” Alex is firm this time.

 

“You couldn’t kick my ass.” Kelley argues “- but fine, night Al.”

 

“Finally; goodnight Kel, sweet dreams honey.” Alex whispers before the call ends.

 

_Honey._

 

Kelley is reaching down the side of her bed trying to find her charger when she feels her phone vibrate beside her; she already has a pretty good idea who the message is from so she just continues reaching for her charger which is wedged between her bed and bedside table. She finally pulls the wire out with more force than she needed so she already knows she’s going to end up having to buy a new one in the next few days; she grabs her phone and plugs it in before opening the message from Alex.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _You better be sleeping_  
_Kel. Thanks for cheering_  
_me up tonight because I_  
_really needed it. For the_  
_record you were the person_  
_I was talking about when I_  
_asked you but you already_  
_knew that. I’ll talk to you_  
_in the morning :)_

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I knew it was me! Hey my book of a thousand facts_  
_has never let me down when I needed it but I’m_  
_happy you feel better Al. Morning lmao more_  
_like midday when you actually wake up._

 

Kelley waits a couple of minutes for a reply but when it doesn’t immediately come; Kelley thinks that Alex has fallen asleep so she is just about to set her phone on her bedside table when it vibrates again.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Go to fucking  
sleep Kel!!! _

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Ok ok I’m gonna go to sleep. Night Al_

 

This time Kelley doesn’t get a reply so she just locks her phone, leaving it on her time before lying down, pulling her comforter up and falling asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're ready for a slow burn lol

It’s a little after half past five in the morning when Kelley and Tobin get to the beach and to say Kelley’s unsurprised to not see Alex at the beach is an understatement; the sentiment was cute though. Kelley yawns as she opens the passenger door, swinging around and letting her legs dangle out of the car as she hesitates for a moment, trying to wake herself up as Tobin gets out of the car, already getting their boards ready.

 

“I need help.” Tobin whines as she struggles to unhook the strap. “Kel?” Tobin adds, wrapping her hand around the strap and pulling but it’s caught on something that Tobin can’t quite figure out. “Kelley?” Tobin calls out again.

 

Tobin finally gives in trying to do it by herself and jumps off the car, rounding the vehicle to the passenger side and stopping when she finds Kelley asleep, her head wedged between the headrest and the door, hand wrapped around the seatbelt. Tobin rolls her eyes before an idea hits her, without waking Kelley up she opens up her backpack and pulls out her water bottle. She stands back and pulls the top of, squeezing the bottle and spraying water over Kelley – it doesn’t do anything. Tobin unscrews the top completely and pours some water over Kelley’s head; Kelley jolts awake, shaking her head wildly as the water in her hair sprays everywhere; including over Tobin.

 

“What the hell?” Kelley grumbles, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Help me with the damn boards.” Tobin urges, reaching forward, grabbing Kelley’s hand and pulling her sleep-ridden friend out of the car.

 

Kelley mimics Tobin when the midfielder turns her back before jumping up onto the car and helping to free the stuck strap and grab the boards from the roof of the car. Kelley yawns as she shuts the passenger side door of the car.

 

“ _Kel we don’t have time to stop for coffee, the waves are gonna suck by the time we get there_.” Kelley imitates looking out at the waves still high-rising and crashing against the shore. “You owe me coffee after this, Heath.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Tobin asks, leaning over the roof of the car and looking down at Kelley.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I slept through my_  
_alarm so crush it and_  
_tell me about it later :)_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _You sleeping through your_  
_alarm? I’m shocked. Go back_  
_to sleep and I’ll tell you_  
_how I crushed Tobin later._

 

Kelley’s right.

 

She will never get over what it feels like to surf; it’s the most freeing feeling in the entire world. She’s never laughed so hard, felt so alive, and felt so calm and so composed, it’s a feeling like no other. They spend so long out there together that by the time Kelley reaches land again, she falls flat onto the sand, huffing and complaining about how her legs are going to be killing her for the next week much to Tobin’s lack of sympathy.

 

“Come on-” Tobin stretches her hand out to Kelley. “- I’ll buy you coffee and you can complain all you want.”

 

“You know the way to my heart.” Kelley jokes as she takes Tobin’s hand and allows the midfielder to pull her to her feet again.

 

They drag their boards back to the car, Kelley tiredly getting dressed, she’s a little more awake than she was but she’s still in dire need of coffee before she passes out for the next couple of hours. Kelley’s half asleep as Tobin drives to the small coffee shop that’s near the beachfront; it’s not even eight yet so neither of them are surprised that it’s not busy; there are barely four people in there and two of them are the baristas.

 

“Kelley, Tobin, how are my two favorite soccer stars?”

 

“Don’t let Allie hear you say that.” Kelley and Tobin reply back in unison.

 

“The usual?” Rose asks them, already turning around to start making their drinks.

 

Tobin is talking to Kelley when Kelley looks past Tobin to the person sitting alone at the table near the back; she’s squinting but she’s pretty sure it’s Ashlyn who is sitting there half asleep and Kelley being Kelley (now feeling a little more awake) is not going to give up the opportunity to be her typical self. Kelley spins Tobin around and points to the figure sleeping at the table, telling Tobin what she’s planning to do. They take their drinks, Tobin paying because Kelley’s too preoccupied with making sure Ashlyn is still half asleep. Kelley wraps her hand around Tobin’s wrist and leads her towards the table, Tobin sitting opposite as Kelley slides into the empty seat beside Ashlyn; placing her cup down on the table before leaning over and whispering in Ashlyn’s ear.

 

“ _I can see you_.”

 

Ashlyn jumps, nearly sending her drink across the coffee shop as Kelley loses it laughing whilst Tobin hides her laughter behind her cup. Ashlyn blinks three or four times before she focuses on Kelley who is now slouched in her chair, her arm thrown across her stomach with tears in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Fuck off.” Ashlyn grumbles, hitting Kelley’s shoulder. “You’re so annoying.”

 

“Rough night?” Tobin asks which only intensifies Kelley’s laughter, the forward only managing to wink once before she’s got her head buried in her hands. “Kel get your head out of the fucking gutter.”

 

Kelley holds her hands up, taking deep breath after deep breath to try and subdue her laughter, tears still falling down her cheeks as she calms herself.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m good.” Kelley blows her hair out of her face. “Dude-” Kelley draws out, keeping her gaze on Ashlyn. “- You look like death.”

 

“I feel like death.” Ashlyn laughs as she throws her head back. “My boss has been on my ass since I walked in this morning and I’m hiding from him.”

 

“Kel does the same thing.” Tobin cuts in, ducking when Kelley leans forward and tries to slap her. “She once hid in the equipment closet for nearly forty-five minutes when she heard coach was looking for her.”

 

Ashlyn sends Kelley a quizzical look that Kelley just grins in response to.

 

“In my defense; Allie and I had just pulled off a prank.” Kelley holds her hands up.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Are you done surfing?_  
_Kelley!!_  
_Where are you?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _Yes I’m done surfing. I’m_  
_getting coffee with Tobin_  
_and Ash._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I’m bored and miss_  
_you. Also tell Ash to_  
_answer her fucking_  
_messages._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_What’s the magic word?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Now_

 

Kelley just laughs, not replying but locking her phone and pushing it away from her. Ashlyn leaves go back and face her boss a little before nine and Kelley finished her own coffee a while back so now she’s taking great pleasure in throwing scrunched up sugar packets at Tobin, sniggering every time she catches Tobin in the face.

 

“I need a vacation.” Tobin suddenly muses out of nowhere, slouching in her chair as she pulls her snapback off her head, smoothing her hair before putting it back on.

 

“We just had three months off.” Kelley reminds her, raising her eyebrows as she flicks another sugar packet towards Tobin, this one barely grazing her shoulder.

 

“ _Fine_.” Tobin grits. “I need a vacation from _you_.” Tobin half teases but her face stays emotionless.

 

“You don’t know what you’d do without me.” Kelley laughs. “That’s the reason I came to New Jersey over the summer because I was so sick of hearing _Kelley I’m so fucking bored can you just get on a flight and spend a week with me and my family_. I couldn’t stand your whining any longer.”

 

“I didn’t hear you complain about it, you loved spending time with me.” Tobin smirks grabbing one of the empty sugar packets and throwing it at Kelley.

 

“I did, except for those two days where you moped in bed because Christen wasn’t answering your texts because she was in Hawaii with her family.”

 

“I didn’t mope.” Tobin deadpans.

 

“ _Why doesn’t she love me? Why isn’t she answering my texts? Why does she love being with her family more than me?_ ” Kelley mimics, gesturing wildly causing Tobin’s cheeks to redden.

 

“I never said any of those, fuck off.” Tobin laughs, fanning her cheeks to try and cool herself down.

 

“You definitely said the last one.”

 

Tobin doesn’t deny it.

 

 

                                                                                                     ****

 

 

By the time they get back to the apartment; Allie and Christen are both awake. Christen is washing dishes and Allie’s slouched on the couch watching TV. It seems like it’s going to be a chilled morning which are Kelley’s favorites, she know she got blessed with the roommates she has, if they have nothing to do then they won’t plan anything, the four of them more than willing to just watch TV all morning, talk and relax. Kelley jumps over the back of the couch, kicking her flip flops off and putting her feet up on the coffee table as she watches SportsCenter with Allie.

 

Kelley doesn’t want to think about classes starting, she doesn’t want to think about how her social life is going to be swapped for practices in the mornings and sometimes evenings and the rest of her time in a stuffy room trying to stay awake as she drinks her third cup of coffee that morning before she spends three or four hours in the library with Christen and Tobin, and her continuous loop of how she could grab straight A’s without studying to Christen which fall on deaf ears because _everybody has to study_. Kelley likes her major, she just hates studying.

 

Kelley unlocks her phone to four new messages from Alex.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Where did you go?_  
_Kelley I’m bored._  
_It’s too early._

The last message is a four second video that Kelley clicks onto; it’s a group of guys playing basketball before the camera flips to show Alex’s face and to show her roll her eyes before it ends. Kelley doesn’t realize she’s smiling until Allie calls her out on it, poking Kelley’s cheek.

 

“Get lost, Allie.” Kelley huffs, rubbing her cheek.

 

“ _Come on_.” Allie whines. “When was the last time you had a date? Shoot your shot or whatever.”

 

“Focus on your own love life.” Kelley pushes, deliberately moving to the opposite end of the couch and putting her feet in Allie’s lap for good measure. “How is Martin anyway?”

 

“Matthew.”

 

“I know.” Kelley smirks. “How is he?” Kelley just manages to ask before her phone starts vibrating in her lap, a Facetime call from Alex incoming. “- Hold that thought.” Kelley holds her hand up before accepting the call, already standing up from the couch as the call connects.

 

“I’m bored, entertain me.” Alex’s voice cracks through the screen, mainly because of Kelley’s terrible internet connection at home.

 

“Hello to you too.” Kelley grins as she holds her phone, walking down the hallway towards her bedroom.

 

“Hey, Kel. I missed you.” Alex smiles, switching her phone to her other hand.

 

“You talked to me less than an hour ago, stop being clingy.” Kelley teases as she walks into her bedroom, tossing her phone onto the bed before jumping on it, lying on her stomach as she picks it up again.

 

“I’m not being clingy; I just missed your face.” Alex shrugs, saying it so casually that for a second Kelley doesn’t even think she’s realized she has said it aloud.

 

“I do have a pretty cute face.” Kelley replies, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “What are you doing? Where are you?”

 

“Hanging out with the boys.” Alex winks before she starts to laugh, cringing at the way she just said that. “Let me try that again-” Alex regains her composure. “- I’m hanging out with Serv and his friends before we go and get breakfast together. How was surfing?”

 

“I need to have breakfast too, thanks for the reminder.” Kelley snaps her fingers, only just registering how hungry she is.

 

“You haven’t had breakfast yet? Kelley!” Alex mildly scolds her, shaking her head in a disapproving fashion.

 

“I’ve had coffee.” Kelley tries to defend herself.

 

“Coffee isn’t a meal.” Alex tells her, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Fuck-” Kelley swears. “- Then in the last few years I’ve only had six meals.”

 

“ _Kelley_.” Alex whines. “Go and eat breakfast, you’ll get sick and I need you healthy so I can annoy you.”

 

“I don’t get sick.” Kelley grins smugly. “I haven’t been sick since the Christmas I turned eight.”

 

“It must be _all_ that coffee.” Alex draws out sarcastically.

 

Kelley starts to laugh earning her a confused look in response from Alex.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Kelley smiles as she props her phone up against her pillow. “It’s just – _you care about me_.” Kelley teases. “You don’t want me to get sick, you’re so cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Alex grumbles. “I don’t want you to get sick because Allie told me you’re so whiny when you’re sick so no thanks.”

 

Kelley laughs, humoring Alex. “You can give me any excuse you want but I know you care about me.”

 

“Just shut up and tell me about surfing.” Alex (politely) demands, hiding the blush rising up her neck from Kelley.

 

 

                                                                                                    ****

 

 

Tobin is parading around the field after their final practice before their first game of the season tomorrow against Florida with Kelley on her back; Kelley’s nearly choking Tobin as she holds on but Tobin doesn’t seem to mind – either that or Kelley has such a tight grip on her neck that she couldn’t complain about it even if she wanted to. Christen and Allie are lying on the field, both still trying to catch their breath from the scrimmage at the end of practice. Tobin stops beside them, stopping so abruptly that Kelley nearly loses her grip.

 

“It’s too hot.” Allie complains, shielding her eyes from the sun as Tobin hums in agreement, letting go of Kelley’s legs causing Kelley to lose her grip completely and fall onto her ass.

 

“Fucking – fuck you.” She huffs out, blowing her hair out of her face. “I think you broke my ass.”

 

Tobin unapologetically shrugs, smirking as she sits down beside Allie, her legs stretched out in front of her.

 

“Don’t hurt my baby.” Christen scolds, glaring at Tobin as she sits up and wraps her arms around Kelley’s shoulders from behind.

 

Kelley holds onto Christen’s arms, smirking smugly at Tobin causing the midfielder to roll her eyes. Allie looks between the three of them before laughing, it’s a small chuckle at first but within seconds she has her arm thrown over her stomach and she couldn’t stop laughing if she tried. Kelley and Christen look at each other before looking at Tobin who is sharing the same bewildered look as the both of them.

 

“You two really have _always_ been this close haven’t you?” Tobin asks them.

 

Kelley and Christen smile.

 

“It’s why I didn’t talk to them for the first month of freshman year, they intimidated me, and I thought they were dating.” Allie finally stops laughing, long enough to regain her composure.

 

Kelley laughs, leaning back into Christen’s arms. “To be honest, you were _only_ a month off.” Kelley shrugs

 

“I knew you two had a thing for each other because Kelley kept checking Christen out when she wasn’t looking.”

 

“Allie!” Kelley yelps.

 

“She still does it.” Tobin joins in.

 

“Can you imagine what things would be like if – you know – hadn’t happened?” Allie asks, yawning as she closes her eyes.

 

“Kelley would be saying words like plethora and cognizant.” Tobin interjects.

 

“I don’t even know what cognizant means!” Christen exclaims.

 

The four of them break out into laughter before Allie hums and mumbles out _it’s still weird to think about_.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Allie asks, leaning over the couch to look at what Kelley’s doing on her laptop

 

“Cal are playing.” Kelley answers back absentmindedly, still trying to find the game, her eyes glued to her screen.

 

“Whipped.” Allie mumbles under her breath before coughing which cause Kelley to roll to her eyes.

 

It takes Kelley until just before Cal’s game against Arizona kicks off for Kelley to find the game, plug her laptop into the TV and shout Tobin and Christen. Kelley’s sitting at the end of the couch with Christen curled into her side under a blanket, Allie’s in the armchair and Tobin’s slouched on the opposite end of the couch when the game kicks off. Kelley looks back down at her phone, her good luck message to Alex went unread but she wasn’t surprised.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Kill it tonight!!  
You got this Alex :)_

 

Kelley would be lying if she said she was watching this game for anybody else than Alex; in fact it was Alex who asked her if she would watch the game to see if Kelley would actually do it – Kelley was never going to say no.

 

“She’s really good.” Tobin comments around the tenth minute as Alex has a shot that just grazes the post.

 

Kelley hums in agreement but she’s already reaching for her phone and tapping out a message.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _You should’ve scored._  
_How didn’t you score???_  
_I’m not saying I could’ve_  
_done better but I could’ve lol_

That’s how the general pattern of the first half goes; every time Alex does something, good or bad, Kelley sends her a message either teasing her or being nice and actually praising the header that goes narrowly wide of the goal.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I_ _would’ve squared that_  
_ball what the fuck call out_  
_your dumbass teammate._  
_You would’ve scored that.  
_ _You’re good._

 

Kelley falls asleep during halftime and wakes up around the fifty-ninth minute to see Cal losing by a goal to Arizona.

 

“What the fuck?” Kelley grumbles.

 

“She’s awake.” Christen and Allie sing before laughing

 

Kelley frowns during a close up of Alex; she looks so frustrated, angry at herself as she tightens her ponytail, a scowl set firmly on her face as the referee blows the whistle for an offside against Cal. Kelley instantly reaches for her phone.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_You’re doing good Al_

 

Cal end up losing the game by the one goal. Allie’s asleep in the armchair and despite Tobin scrolling through her phone she looks like she’s on the verge of falling asleep. Christen kisses the side of Kelley’s head saying goodnight before hitting Tobin’s shoulder and waking Allie up; the three of them heading to bed with Allie’s final words being _tell Alex she played good._ Kelley knows that’s exactly what she’s going to do.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _You played good!!_  
_It’s only the first game_  
_so you’re gonna get better :)_

Seconds after Kelley sends the message, she gets a Facetime call from Alex and Kelley accepts it immediately.

 

“Hey, superstar.” Kelley smiles but it does nothing to stop Alex frowning. “You played good, Al. You guys were just unlucky and it’s the only the first game, those don’t count.”

 

That helps a little.

 

“I know but I know I should’ve done better on the few shots I did have.” Alex shrugs, avoiding Kelley’s eyes for a second. “The one you called me out on, the one that hit the post, I should’ve scored that.”

 

Kelley’s face falls when she realizes that’s what Alex thought, especially since she didn’t realize that Kelley hadn’t meant it seriously.

 

“Al-”

 

“No, I know, _it hit the post_ , _it was just really unlucky_.” Alex imitates whatever she thinks Kelley is about to say to her.

 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I was joking, I probably would’ve skied it.” Kelley tries to fix the situation.

 

It works.

 

“Yeah, you probably would’ve.” Alex smirks, finally meeting Kelley’s eyes causing Kelley to roll her own eyes in return. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to sound so _depressing_ but it was just a frustrating game.”

 

“You can complain to me, trust me, you can’t be any worse than Allie complaining.” Kelley smiles.

 

Alex hums. “Okay, remember that when you get bored of me complaining every time we lose.”

 

“Why would I get bored if I’m talking to you?”

 

“That was – so bad, don’t do that.” Alex laughs and Kelley agrees, but it’s worth it to see Alex visibly relaxing and laughing and it not feeling like it’s forced. “I can’t believe you watched the game-” Alex changes the subject “- You’re so whipped.”

 

“I’m not whipped!” Kelley protests but her protest falls on deaf ears. “I was being a good friend.”

 

“The _best_ friend.” Alex corrects and Kelley doesn’t argue. “Syd I’m coming!” Alex shouts. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

 

 

                                                                                                  ****

 

 

“ _Game day, baby_! _Game day, baby_!” Allie and Kelley chant as they walk up to the field for warm-ups. Kelley pulls her hair out of its bun before redoing it whilst running to catch up with Allie.

 

Kelley’s missed this feeling, the feeling of playing soccer, she loves her breaks from it and she definitely loved having the summer off from kicking a ball around for the most part but now that she’s back, she’s just realizing how much she misses it. She couldn’t imagine not doing this for a career, sure, she’s getting ahead of herself when she imagines a ten, fifteen year long career whether it be at a team in this country or overseas – she hears Sweden and France are popular but as long as she’s playing, she doesn’t think she cares where she ends up. Tobin jogs up behind her, throwing her arm around Kelley’s shoulders after the warm-ups are over and they’re heading back towards the locker room, both wearing identical grins, both excited to be back.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Good luck superstar!!_

 

Alongside is a picture of Sydney standing in front of the TV showing the game.

 

The game against Florida starts off fast, the visitors didn’t come to sit back and Kelley doesn’t think she sees the ball at her feet until around the twelfth minute when Stanford are finally able to regain possession and start up an attack. Tobin steals the ball from the Florida forward, skipping past two midfielders before playing the ball into Christen’s feet, Christen skips over the challenge of the Florida outside back before crossing the ball; Kelley gets her head to the cross but her header is palmed away by the keeper for a corner.

 

Christen slaps Kelley’s hand as she passes and gets ready for Tobin to swing the corner in. Kelley wrestles with the defender who clearly has her arm across Kelley’s chest, blocking her from moving or losing her.

 

“Fuck!” Kelley shouts, shoving the defender who loses her balance way too easily, falling to the ground to the referee’s whistle.

 

The referee gestures for Kelley and the Florida defender to come over to her. Kelley rolls her eyes before walking towards the referee with her hands on her hips, she’s scowling and trying to plead her case, complaining that the defender was blocking her off unfairly but it’s to no avail and if it wasn’t for Christen’s hand on Kelley’s bicep, Kelley knew deep down she was _two_ words away from being carded.

 

Tobin finally takes the corner but it’s cleared easily.

 

Five minutes later and Stanford get their next best chance of the game. Kelley tackles the Florida number eleven and claims the ball cleanly before running at the Florida defense. She hesitates before playing a one-two with Allie and sliding the ball through the Florida center-back’s legs and into Christen’s feet. Christen takes one touch before curling the shot and for a second everybody holds their breath thinking it’s going to go in but it grazes the top of the crossbar and goes out of play. Christen rolls her eyes as she turns away from the goal, she catches Kelley’s eyes, both smiling.

 

“ _We got this_.” Kelley mouths across to Christen who just nods in response, believing her.

 

They’re still goalless when the halftime whistle blows.

 

“It’s good to be back.” Kelley laughs as she throws her arm around Tobin’s shoulder, after jogging halfway across the field to catch up with her.

 

“It’s _almost_ like we never left.” Tobin grins as the pair trail Christen and Allie down to the locker room.

 

 

They finally get the breakthrough in the fifty-eighth minute of the game. It’s a free kick that Tobin wins when the Florida captain gets Tobin in the back of her calf with her studs up, the free kick is looped into the penalty area; Christen jumps highest, heading the ball towards the goal until it bounces off the defender on the line but Kelley’s there and she manages to get her foot on the ball before Florida have a chance to clear it and the ball rolls over the line.

 

Christen pulls Kelley’s arm as Allie crashes into Kelley’s back nearly sending her tumbling across field. Kelley’s laughing loudly when Tobin jogs over to them, tugging at Kelley’s bun before hugging her.

 

“Best connection on the field.” Tobin states smugly, pulling Kelley into her side as they walk back for the restart.

 

“Better than the connection that made you transfer across country?” Kelley’s smirking the moment the words leave her lips.

 

“Shut up, KO.” Tobin laughs as she pushes Kelley away from her, only intensifying Kelley’s laughter as she breaks out into a run back to the center circle.

 

There’s a shift in possession after the goal; the game is Stanford’s to lose but they show no signs of letting up; Allie dives in winning ball after ball, Tobin gets kicked four times in five minutes and sends in four glorious free kicks but nothing comes of them. Christen and Kelley’s natural partnership begins to show again, at first it was glimpses, just knowing where the other was going to run to next, one-twos that they could do in their sleep but then it’s a ball over the top of three Florida players that lands at Christen’s right foot giving her just enough time to swing back and strike the middle of the ball with her cleat sending it into the right upper ninety.

 

After that it’s Kelley pulling Christen, her hands splayed across Christen’s back as their teammates crash into them.

 

It’s Christen laughing and it’s Kelley being smug as their teammates slowly start to disperse leaving the two of them.

 

“Nice ball.”

 

“Nice goal.”

 

Stanford continue to push forward looking for a third; Kelley doesn’t stop running, she’s running in-between and behind Florida defenders, she’s holding up the ball at one point she’s on the left wing and she’s showing off, slipping past the Florida outside back and leaving her on her ass as she crosses the ball although it falls straight into the keeper’s waiting arms. With the game won, it’s easy for Kelley to just relax and play the game as though she’s a kid again, with no cares and worries, when winning wasn’t the most important thing at the end of the day. She has always had that mentality but with high school soccer and college soccer and the odd national call-up here and there, the competitive nature of her personality starts to show and it becomes about winning, about striving to be the best on the field, to score the winning goals. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that, at the end of the day, it’s not _always_ about the winning.

 

Kelley likes to believe she has a balance of both; she has that competitive spirit that drives her forward, her determination when they find themselves on the wrong end of a scoreline with time running out, she knows she’s loud and she’s not too terrible at being able to rally her teammates when they need to be but she still feels like a kid at times, she still skips past defenders, rolling the ball and smiling as she does it, she still feels free when she plays, she doesn’t want to lose that, that free-spirited nature about herself and her game.

 

Technically it’s Kelley’s goal that wins them the game but Christen doesn’t stop talking about how sweet her strike was from the second the final whistle blows cementing their win over Florida down to the locker room where she gestures wildly with the biggest grin on her face. Kelley lets her have it, after all, it _was_ a sweet strike.

 

Kelley searches for her phone, finding it in her hoodie pocket, she pulls it out to seventeen messages from Alex but she doesn’t read them, instead she Facetimes her. As soon as the call connects, Kelley is grinning.

 

“Did you see my goal?” Kelley asks, bouncing from foot to foot.

 

“Yes-” Alex laughs “- didn’t you read my messages?”

 

“I will later, I wanted to call you first.” Kelley tells her, her voice lowering so that her teammates’ shouting is more than just background noise.

 

Kelley ducks out of the way of Tobin squirting water from her bottle towards her and escapes the locker room, getting away from the noise and the dancing and Allie’s flailing arms. Kelley slides down the wall around the corner from the locker room holding her phone in her right hand as she brushes the strands of hair that have stuck to her face behind her ear with her left.

 

“You’re a pretty good player, O’Hara.”

 

It’s not Alex who says it; Sydney comes into sight, curling up into Alex’s side.

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

Kelley laughs. “Thanks Syd.”

 

Alex and Sydney whisper to each other before Alex shoos her and Sydney doesn’t wait around, walking out of view again.

 

“You’re whipped.” Kelley breaks the silence. “You can’t say _nothing_ about me now, Morgan.”

 

“ _Oh babe_.” Alex laughs, throwing her head back as she scrunches her nose up. “I’ve been whipped for you since I met you.”

 

Kelley has never been one to not have a witty reply on the tip of her tongue, at least not usually, she’s the quickest to reply with something either hilarious or equal kinds ridiculous but she just stares at her phone, at Alex, at the amused smile tugging at the corners of Alex’s lips and she wonders if Alex can tell just how much she’s blushing through her phone screen.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re blushing or your face is just red from the game.” Alex answers Kelley’s question for her.

 

“The game, _obviously_.” Kelley dismisses. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get me flustered, Al.”

 

Alex smirks. “Challenge accepted.”

 

“Good luck.” Kelley wishes, tilting her head to the side. “You’re going to need it.”

 

“Kelley!” Allie shouts, looking outside the locker room around for Kelley until her eyes land on the forward. “Hurry the fuck up, we’re waiting and we’re hungry.”

 

 

                                                                                              ****

 

Kelley is sitting on Christen’s bed, tying the laces to her shoes as Christen finishes tying her hair up into a ponytail, smoothing the fly-away strands of hair in her face.

 

“Did Allie make you uncomfortable the other day?” Christen asks, it’s abrupt as the turns to face Kelley – the laces dropping from Kelley’s hand.

 

Kelley _already_ knows just exactly what Christen is referring to.

 

“No.” Kelley lies, refusing to meet Christen’s eyes.

 

“ _Kel_.” Christen sighs, pushing herself up from the floor and crossing the room in one fluid motion, she sits on the edge of her bed with her hand on Kelley’s knee.

 

It’s a simple gesture but it throws back a thousand memories; Tobin, not even Allie would bat an eye at Christen’s hand on Kelley’s knee because it’s so normal but to Kelley, she can feel the weight behind it and she can feel Christen’s eyes on her.

 

“I’m fine.” Kelley flashes Christen a toothy grin. “I’m over it.”

 

Christen doesn’t believe her and Kelley knows it but Christen doesn’t push the conversation further, taking Kelley’s word for it and leaving her to go and put her own shoes on and leaving Kelley to finish tying her laces. They’re silent as they do until Christen walks over to her again, holding her hands out to Kelley to help her stand up – Kelley knows she doesn’t need help but she takes Christen’s hands anyway and stands up. They stay there for a brief moment, hand in hand before Allie shouting them from down the hall has them jumping apart.

 

“Jesus Christ, we’re coming!” Kelley shouts, swiping her phone from the bed and walking out of Christen’s room.

 

 

Kelley wins two out of three games of rock, paper, scissors against Allie and chooses Chipotle for dinner because _of course she does_. It’s less than a ten minute walk from their apartment and Kelley’s walking with Allie following Tobin and Christen who are animatedly talking about something that neither Kelley or Allie care about.

 

“Be honest with me-” Allie starts and Kelley’s already glaring at her. “- Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell you to drive to Cal and profess your love for her.” Allie tries to reassure Kelley but Kelley isn’t convinced and continues to stare Allie down. “- Are you _really_ sure that you don’t have even the slightest crush on her because she seems pretty interested in you.”

 

Kelley scowls.

 

“I don’t fall for every girl I meet.” Kelley pushes, muttering the words through gritted teeth.

 

“You know they’re pretty similar.” Allie continues; ignoring Kelley’s reply and nodding towards Christen. “It’s only taken three years but I finally figured out your type, it’s girls who are _way_ out of your league.”

 

“Oh my god-” Kelley laughs, covering her face. “- Shut up Allie.”

 

“You’re going to be thanking me when you two fall in love!” Allie shouts as Kelley runs ahead, ducking in-between Tobin and Christen, flipping Allie off.

 

Kelley’s sitting down inside Chipotle with her food in front of her when she finally opens up her message thread, reading the seventeen unread messages that Alex sent her during the game.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Go Stanford  
I did not just say that  
Look what you’ve done to me!!  
__Syd’s glaring at me because_  
_I said it out loud._

 _I like angry Kelley lol_  
_So angry Kelley is a thing huh_

_That was boring :(_

_So close what the fuck how_

_YAY KEL!!!!_  
_YOU SCORED!!_  
_YOU LOOK SO HAPPY!!_

 _I knew you’d score_  
_now Syd owes me pizza_

 _Oh my god Christen!!!\_  
_Tell her that was such an_  
_amazing goal omg_

_You played so good Kel!!_

_My winnings have arrived feat  
annoyed Syd :)_

 

The final message is a picture of the pizza that Sydney must have ordered featuring the loser herself frowning and flipping Alex off in the picture. Kelley’s smiling and when Christen notices, she doesn’t say anything and just keeps talking to Tobin, letting Kelley have her moment. Allie doesn’t give Kelley a moment, she has her chin hooked over Kelley’s shoulder and she’s being as blunt as she can about the messages that she reads.

 

“You’re telling me you’re just friends.”

 

“She’s got a boyfriend.” Kelley protests. “- Also, listen to me, _we’re just friends_ , dumbass.”

 

Allie smiles as she gives Kelley an awkward side hug, kissing her cheek in an over-exaggerated manner before reaching for her drink.

 

“You keep telling yourself that, sweetie.” Allie smirks. “You and C-”

 

Allie screams out at the same time Christen scowls, bringing unwanted attention to their table from the family with two young children across from them who glare at the noise causing Allie to cower and hide her face behind a napkin. Tobin looks up briefly from her phone, looking between her three friends before rolling her eyes and returning her eyes to it. Christen reaches across the table, wrapping her hand around Kelley’s and squeezing it. Kelley smiles before she taps out a reply to Alex’s string of messages.  

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _So you’re pretty_  
_much my number 1_  
_fan now??? Someone_  
_better tell Tobin._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I’ll be yours if you’ll  
be mine._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I already am_

 

“I think you broke my fucking foot, Press!” Allie cries out.

 

“Get over it.” Christen mutters in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. lol. hey. hi. hmu on tumblr sometime lmao.

Kelley grew up loving science, loving technology, the photograph hanging in her parent’s hallway of a seven year old Kelley with two missing front teeth, a cheap wig that felt like wire and a white jacket that was four sizes too big is a reminder of just how much Kelley loves science – she was the best damn Albert Einstein that her small town had ever seen.

 

Kelley aces her classes and sometimes she’s smug about it but other times she realizes just how well she’s doing, realizing she has a somewhat strong career to fall back on if her soccer career crashes and burns – she knows she could be a kickass environmental engineer.

 

Kelley _hates_ study dates in the library on campus though.

 

Tobin is lying on her stomach across from her, three textbooks open in front of her with a notepad open in front of her with only the date written in the top right hand corner. There are four empty coffee cups tossed in the middle of them, there’s an empty paper plate under one of Kelley’s textbooks. Allie’s nowhere to be seen and Christen is still in class.

 

“I’m bored.” Tobin groans, rolling onto her back, her hand resting on her stomach as she flicks her eyes between the bookshelves that the pair have hidden themselves in and Kelley who is sitting hunched over her notepad, scribbling down notes a mile a second. “I want a new major.”

 

“Tobs.” Kelley laughs, barely looking up from her notes. “You’re lucky you’re on this major – Miss _hi I start classes tomorrow and I don’t have a major yet so what’s left_?”

 

Tobin hums in response but doesn’t deny it. “Not all of us had our major picked out for us when we turned eight.”

 

“Actually-” Kelley stops writing, holding her pen between her thumb and forefinger. “- When I was eight, I still wanted to be a rocket scientist.”

 

Tobin rolls over again onto her stomach, resting her weight on her elbows as she yawns, closing over one of her textbooks and setting it aside. The library is empty, it’s a little after two in the afternoon so most students are still in class or at home napping, Allie was supposed to have joined them nearly twenty minutes ago and both Tobin and Kelley’s string of messages to her and their group chat have gone unread.

 

Tobin notices the way Kelley has her pen between her teeth and her eyebrows are knit together as she focuses on writing down equations so she stays quiet, letting her concentrate but she’s over their study session and she’s ready to go home and take a nap before practice. Kelley crosses out one of the answers to the equation on her page, redoing it, it takes her four tries before she’s satisfied and drops her notepad and her pen to the floor.

 

“Math sucks.” Kelley grumbles, rubbing her face as she throws her head back. “Dude, go home.” Kelley says to Tobin, noticing that her friend is barely awake. “Go and find Allie, I’ll wait here for Christen because I’m sure she said something about needing to print something out.”

 

“You sure?” Tobin asks, cracking one eye open. “I’m not-” Tobin yawns “- tired.”

 

Kelley humors her for a minute before pushing her to go home and this time Tobin doesn’t argue, she just packs up her books into her backpack and throws a wave and an _I’ll see you later_ over her shoulder as she leaves. Kelley writes another page of notes before giving up all together, figuring that she has done enough studying for one afternoon which she thinks is perfect timing when she gets a message from Alex.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I hate group projects._  
_Why do bad things_  
 _happen to good people?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Rough day?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Don’t even get me_  
_started. I’m in a group_  
 _with the most annoying_  
 _couple in my econ class._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_No offence Al but they_  
_probably think you’re_  
 _annoying too._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_That’s so helpful!!_   
_I’m so glad I chose_   
_you to complain about_   
_this to._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I know you’re being sarcastic_  
_but you’re welcome lol I’m happy_  
 _to help._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I miss you. Come_  
_and visit me. Syd’s_  
 _been sick for the last_  
 _two days and I’m bored._

 

Kelley reads the message at the same moment that she sees Christen a few yards in front of her, looking around to find her, so instead of calling out her name like a normal person, Kelley tears a piece of paper from her notepad and scrunches it up, launching it across the library, it hitting Christen square in the back. Christen spins around, an angry look on her face until she sees Kelley and her face softens and she just rolls her eyes before rushing into the bookshelves where Kelley is hidden, sitting down with her book on her lap.

 

“Where’s Tobin?”

 

“She left. I don’t know where Allie is though.”

 

Christen shakes her head, shrugging as she opens her textbook. “It’s fine; they’re both too distracting anyway. Quiz me?” Christen asks handing over her open textbook to Kelley.

 

 

Kelley and Christen barely make it to practice before it starts having spent way too long in the library; Kelley trips and comes to an abrupt stop causing Christen to run into her back, having to react fast to grab Kelley’s waist and stop her before she hit the ground. Allie looks up from where she’s tying her laces.

 

“I refuse to believe you two lost track of time _studying_.” Allie deadpans.

 

“Actually-” Kelley smirks. “- We were talking about how much we hate you.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Allie shoots back, winking at Kelley before standing up and jogging past her.

 

Kelley rolls her eyes as she kneels down to tie her laces, feeling light-headed for a second, she presses the back of her hand to her forehead, holding it there for a few seconds until she feels okay enough to stand up again. The corners of her eyes hurt as she stands up straight and walks onto the field, she’s starting to get a headache but she blames the cough and sniffling on allergies. She’s labored as she practices with the team – on any other given day, Kelley is the fastest player on the team but today she’s barely able to keep up with the slowest players.

 

Stopping halfway through, Kelley’s coughing, spluttering and kneeling down, her palm pressed into the turf. Her eyes are closed and her chest feels tight and she feels like she’s about to pass out at any given second.

 

“Hey-” Christen kneels down in front of Kelley. “- Kel, what’s wrong?” Christen asks and there’s a slight hint of panic in her voice.

 

Kelley shakes her head, unable to catch her breath.

 

“You’re sick.” Christen deadpans. “You have a cold.”

 

“I don’t get sick.” Kelley sniffles, opening up her eyes and meeting Christen’s gaze. “I haven’t been sick for-”

 

“Twelve years. I know, but you’re sick and you’re not fighting me on this.” Christen pushes, offering Kelley her hand and helping her back up to her feet. “You need to go back home and get some rest.” Christen keeps her hand on Kelley’s back as she nods over to Tobin and Allie before leading Kelley over to the sidelines and letting her sit down on the bench for a few seconds. “Can you even walk without me helping you?” Christen asks, eyeing Kelley nervously when she stands back up again, shaky and nearly losing her balance completely.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Kelley waves Christen away. “I’m not even sick.” She still continues to protest, not giving Christen a chance to reply before she’s leaving the field.

 

 

                                                                                                                   ****

 

 

“Al-” Kelley sighs too deeply which causes her to cough. “- I am _certain_ that I’m not sick because I forgot to have breakfast the other day.”

 

“You _are_ sick though.” Alex tells her, and Kelley can imagine her now, the phone pressed against her ear as she paces her bedroom, her free hand rubbing her temple as she resists the urge to tell Kelley _I told you so_. “Kel, please tell me you’re in bed and getting rest.”

 

Kelley looks down at her surroundings, her comforter is pulled up to her ribs, there’s an empty glass on her bedside table, a box of tissues stuffed down the side of her bed and there’s a mass of throat sprays, cough medicines, and allergy relief thrown down to the foot of her bed.

 

“I’m in bed and getting rest.” Kelley’s voice is monotone. “I’m not allowed to leave my room until I can talk without sounding like I’ve smoked sixty cigarettes a day for the last twenty years.”

 

Alex laughs. “Now that’s an image.”

 

“I’m so fucking bored. Come and visit me?” Kelley asks, yawning and feeling her eyes become heavy as she lies down, half of her face pressed into her pillow, her phone resting against her ear. “What?” Kelley asks. “You mumble too much.”

 

“I _said_ -” Alex pauses and Kelley can just imagine her rolling her eyes. “- I have one more class today but I can come afterwards. Can you wait two hours?”

 

“For you?” Kelley coughs. “I could wait three.”

 

“I thought you were about to say something a lot more cringe-worthy than that, I think I _prefer_ sick Kelley.” Alex chuckles.

 

“I’m not sick!” Kelley protests, before coughing and wheezing.

 

“Of course you’re not honey, okay; I have to go to class. I’ll be there soon, get some sleep.” Alex’s voice softens and she hangs up the phone when she doesn’t get a reply, assuming Kelley’s fallen asleep.

 

 

Alex is waiting outside Kelley’s building, at least she thinks it is, Kelley pointed it out to her the first time she drove her home; Alex was barely looking but she thinks this building looks like the one she caught a blurred sight of. Alex sits in her car, legs swinging as she stares down at the three unread messages to Kelley asking her to let her in. Alex is about to call her for the second time when she hears her name being called; leaning forward, Christen is walking over to her.

 

“I thought it was you. What are you doing here?” Christen asks, she has such an air of confidence about her as she approaches Alex’s car, holding her books against her chest.

 

“Kelley asked if I could come and see her after class.” Alex tells her, frowning slightly. “- I think she’s asleep though because she hasn’t answered my messages or my calls.” Alex adds but she doesn’t know why.

 

“Well-” Christen laughs “- come on, I’m back from class now so I can let you in.”

 

Alex just smiles in response, getting out of her car, shutting the door and locking it before she trails behind Christen into the building. They walk up the stairwell in silence, Alex a couple of steps behind her. Alex wonders whether Christen’s thinking about how the silence is tilting towards an awkward territory or if that’s her. Christen opens the door to her apartment, scanning the room before turning to Alex.

 

“I’m guessing she’s asleep, her bedroom is the second room on the right. I’ll just be here; I have some work to finish.” Christen says it so quickly that Alex barely catches anything after bedroom but before Alex can make sure she heard what she heard correctly; Christen is already walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Thanks.” Alex mumbles lowly, scurrying off down the hall. The second room on the left, she finds it and the door is slightly ajar. “Kel?” Alex knocks before pushing the door open a little more, finding a body hidden under blankets. “Kelley?”

 

She gets a grunt in response before the figure pushes herself up, the blankets falling off her.

 

“You came?” Kelley’s voice is rough and barely coherent but there’s a small smile on her face as Alex enters the room.

 

“Of course I came.” Alex laughs as she crosses the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” Alex asks, leaning over to press her hand against Kelley’s foreheads despite Kelley’s protests.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“You’re sick.” Alex deadpans.

 

“I’m not.” Kelley argues before she sneezes and throws her head back onto her pillow. “ _Maybe_ I am, but only a little bit.”

 

Kelley is silent for a few minutes, apart from her heavy breathing and sniffling and Alex thinks that she’s actually fallen back asleep before she slowly shuffles, pulling herself up so she’s sitting properly, her back against her headboard. She stretches out her hands to Alex.

 

“You’re too far away and I can’t talk so get over here.”

 

“Who am I to argue with a sick person?” Alex shrugs, kicking off her shoes before taking hold of Kelley’s hands and squeezing them before climbing over her and sitting on the opposite side of her bed. “You’re lucky that Syd’s been sick for the last few days because I would not be sitting this close to you if I wasn’t probably already sick too.”

 

“I’m not sick.” Kelley still continues to protest, not even believing herself at this point.

 

“You keep telling yourself that, honey.” Alex gives Kelley a toothy grin as she wraps her arm around Kelley’s shoulders, letting Kelley relax and curl into her side.

 

“Do you do this-?” Kelley starts before she stops, taking a sharp intake of breath that causes her to cough “- do you come and visit all your sick friends?” Kelley finishes, she’s looking up at Alex through her eyelashes.

 

“Only if I can say _I told you so_ to them about them being sick.” Alex teases, not missing Kelley’s eye roll.

 

“Stop being smug about my pain.” Kelley groans and then there’s a flailing arm that Alex think is supposed to hit her but Kelley misses and her arm falls limp in Alex’s lap. “You’re so unsympathetic.”

 

“One of my best qualities, wouldn’t you agree?” Alex smirks.

 

This time Kelley doesn’t miss.

 

 

“How did you and Serv meet?” Kelley asks, cutting off her own story about the time she ran away from summer camp and ended up being chased by a less than welcoming horse.

 

The question shouldn’t catch Alex as off-guard as it does; she opens her mouth and a small _oh_ comes out before she closes her mouth and presses her lips into a thin line as Kelley’s waiting gaze seems never-ending.

 

“College.”

 

“I know that.” Kelley sighs. “I want the actual story.”

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Alex asks, flicking her gaze down to where hers and Kelley’s hands are loosely intertwined.

 

“I’ve always been interested.” Kelley shrugs as though it’s not as big of a deal as Alex is making it out to be. “I just never got around to asking.”

 

“I had a roommate before Syd, she was kinda shy but she was nice and she ended up scoring a date with one of the soccer guys but she would only go on the date if it was a double date between her, me, her date and his friend.” Alex settles down further in bed. “I _really_ didn’t want to go, I wasn’t interested in dating anybody and a double date just seemed like my least favorable first date idea but she wouldn’t give up and she wore me down to where I just agreed to get her to shut up.”

 

Alex checks to see if Kelley is still awake. She is and she’s looking up at Alex, listening intensely.

 

“It was a pizza place that the guys had apparently chosen, and it sucked, the pizza was _terrible_ and he was fifteen minutes late – Kel, I thought I was being stood up on a date I didn’t even want to go on – but then he arrived and he was _sweet_ , he kept apologizing and telling me he got held behind by his professor and he wasn’t _that_ bad.” Alex laughs. “After I started to let myself enjoy it because even if it didn’t go anywhere and even if it _was_ only happening so my roommate could go on her date, it didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy myself, we started talking.”

 

Alex pauses.

 

“We had a lot in common and he made me laugh so much, that’s my number one thing? I think, if you can make me laugh I’m probably going to fall in love with you or _something like that_. He asked me if I wanted to do it again after it was over and I’d already said yes before he finished asking – I guess, after that, the rest is history.”

 

“Two years, right?” Kelley asks.

 

“Two years next month, yes.” Alex replies.

 

“Do you think he’s your soulmate?” Kelley asks and Alex bites down on her tongue to avoid asking Kelley why she’s so interested.

 

Alex has a love/hate relationship with the term _soulmates_. She has no trouble believing that her parents are each other’s soulmates because she has never met two people more meant to be than them, they’re the people who made her believe in that kind of love that lasts forever – they never gave her a reason to believe otherwise. Alex has also heard people take the term of soulmates and use it in a more platonic way, about how your best friend can be your soulmate because you just have _that_ connection, it doesn’t have to be falling in love, dating and marrying them – sometimes it’s who can make you laugh until you cry, sometimes it’s the person who you can count on whenever you need them – whether it’s three in the afternoon or three in the morning. Alex doesn’t like to think of any of her romantic interests as being her soulmates.

 

“No – don’t give me that look.” Alex pokes at Kelley’s cheek. “I love him, I know I do but I don’t think soulmates have to always be your boyfriend or your girlfriend – they can be, but not always. I think Syd is mine, she’s my best friend now and she will be when we’re both eighty. I believe in platonic soulmates more than romantic soulmates, does that make sense?”

 

“So you don’t think you’ll ever _date_ your soulmate?” Kelley asks and she’s knitting her eyebrows together as she tries to piece every bit of information together, her being ill slowing down her ability to process things quicker.

 

“I’m not dismissing that, don’t get me wrong, I mightn’t even stay with Serv after college is over and in two years time I might _actually_ start dating my soulmate but I’m just saying, I don’t think he is-” Alex frowns when she says it but it’s gone before Kelley can apologize for bringing it up. “- Do you believe in them?” Alex asks, nudging Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“Nah.” Kelley laughs. “I don’t believe in that kind of stuff, or labels, if I fall in love with someone I fall in love with them and I don’t care if they’re my soulmate or not, and labels, as long as we know what we are then I really don’t care if other people know exactly what we are _or not_.”

 

There’s a silence in the room after that, Kelley fully absorbing what Alex has told her and Alex focusing on what Kelley said. Their opinions are almost completely identical and Alex feels relieved, relieved that somebody else shares an opinion so similar, it’s refreshing for her to hear.

 

“Good.” Alex finally breaks the silence.

 

“Good?” Kelley’s confusion is evident in her voice.

 

“I think so.” Alex smiles at her. “Have you taken your medicine yet?”

 

Kelley groans, answering that question for her.

 

 

                                                                                                                       ****

 

 

“Take it.” Christen pushes, holding the bottle of cough medicine in front of Kelley in one hand, her other hand on her hip as she stares her best friend down. “Take the damn medicine before I force-feed it to you.”

 

“Jeez, Press.” Kelley mutters, coughing as she snatches the bottle. “There’s no need to be so bitchy.”

 

“I’m skipping over that comment.” Christen sings as she walks back to the kitchen and to her laptop. “I’m only being a bitch because you’re being whiny and acting like a three year old.”

 

Kelley mutters something under her breath as she unscrews the lid to the medicine, pulling a disgusted face at the smell.

 

“If it’s disgusting, it’s helping.” Christen sings, not glancing up from her laptop, even for a second and Kelley silently curses her.

 

The apartment door flies open and Allie storms in, throwing her purse to the floor in a huff, she’s muttering under her breath as she rounds the sofa that Kelley has made her own during her last couple of days being sick. Allie stops before continuing and curling up in the armchair, her face buried into the back of it as she lets out a loud scream that has the bottle of cough syrup falling from Kelley’s hand into her lap and Christen staring at Allie with a bewildered expression across her face.

 

“You okay?” Kelley asks, blinking rapidly.

 

Allie doesn’t respond for a few seconds before she lifts her head from the chair and stares at Kelley, her eyes are a little bloodshot but she’s scowling and looks ready for a fight.

 

“Guys suck, don’t date them.” Allie crosses her arms and sinks into the armchair.

 

Kelley starts to laugh. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about that with us.”

 

Even Christen smiles from where she’s looking over at the pair of them, her assignment forgotten about. It takes Allie a second for the realization to dawn on her before she laughs lightly, shaking her head and throwing the cushion from the armchair at Kelley, a smug smile tugging at the corners of her lips when it hits Kelley square in the face.

 

“Speaking of that-” a curious glint appears in Allie’s eyes as she leans forward, yanking the blanket that’s over Kelley’s lap and wrapping it around herself. “- How’s your girlfriend?”

 

Kelley scowls and has a snarky remark on the tip of her tongue when her phone vibrates on the arm of the couch but before Kelley can pick it up, Allie swipes it and holds it as far away from Kelley as she can.

 

“Allie!” Kelley jumps up from the couch and tries to grab the phone but Allie’s arms are longer and Kelley’s foot gets stuck in the gap between the armchair and the wall when she jumps on the back of the chair. “Give me it.”

 

“Fine. It was only your sister anyway.” Allie sighs as she hands Kelley’s phone to her. “What’s the deal with you two?”

 

“Erin and I? I’ve known her since the day I was born and we used to fight a lot but now we’re best friends.” Kelley’s tone is dripping with over-exaggerated sarcasm that causes Allie to roll her eyes. “You’re the one who asked.” Kelley holds her hands up as she falls back onto the couch, pulling her knees to her chest as she replies to the text from Erin.

 

“I meant Alex.”

 

“I know what you meant.” Kelley shoots back, not lifting her eyes from her phone.

 

“Answer my question then.” Allie pushes, swapping the armchair for a seat beside Kelley on the couch. “I’m waiting.”

 

“What do you want me to say? _I talked to her last night for two hours about environmental science and she fell madly in love with me_?”

 

“It worked on Christen.” Allie shrugs.

 

“It did not!” Christen exclaims turning back around from her laptop, her elbow knocking into the bottle of water on the counter causing it to fall to the floor. “Kel should be glad she’s hot because the environmental science just wasn’t doing it for me, no offence.”

 

Kelley leans forward, catching the small smirk on Christen’s face as she turns back around to her laptop. Kelley just rolls her eyes before leaning back and scratching at the top corner of her phone.

 

“Alex actually likes listening to me talk about it.” Kelley shrugs.

 

“Or she’s just too polite to tell you to shut up?” Allie suggests, ducking out of the way of Kelley smacking her with a cushion.

 

“It’s probably that, isn’t it?” Kelley asks, tilting her head to the side as Allie nods.

 

 

Kelley’s not better by Thursday night so she’s forced to sit out of their game against Utah and she makes a big deal of doing nothing but complaining about it for the entire day, so much so that Christen walks out of the apartment at precisely one-fifteen in the afternoon and returns seventeen minutes with a brand new pair of earplugs that she sticks in her ears as she soon as she enters the apartment, causing Kelley to scrunch up a piece of paper from her notepad and throw it at her face.

 

Kelley doesn’t do well with being benched and she does it even worse wearing a sweatshirt that’s only worsening her fever and sitting in the locker room, curled up and struggling to keep her eyes open as Christen glares at her from where she’s sitting beside her and tying the laces to her cleats.

 

“Take your fucking medicine.” Christen sighs exasperatedly as she leaves her left cleat untied and delves into her bag, pulling out the nearly empty bottle of medicine and handing it over to Kelley. “I will force-feed it to you.” Christen glares at Kelley until Kelley’s resolve melts and she takes the bottle from Christen.

 

“One of your cleats is untied, you’ll trip.” Kelley notes, nodding down towards the floor.

 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Christen smiles as sweetly as she can before reaching down to tie her lace.

 

 

Kelley sits on the end of the bench, well, she slouches, so low that the collar of her sweatshirt covers the majority of her face by the time the game kicks off. Allie is sitting on the bench next to her, reluctantly because Kelley grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the end of the bench to sit beside her. Kelley has always been restless, full of energy and not able to sit still for more than two hours at a time so having to sit on the bench for ninety minutes when all she wants to do is be out on the field is not only frustrating for her but also for Allie.

 

“If you bounce your leg up and down one more time so help me I will kill you.”

 

Kelley stops, tilting her head backwards and glancing over at Allie who is focusing on the game until she isn’t and she’s glancing sideways to meet Kelley’s eyes. Kelley takes that as her opportunity to bounce her leg once more which earns her a sharp kick to the ankle from Allie.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I_ _’m so fucking bored._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_What do you want  
me to do about it?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Tell me something funny._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I went on a date in high_  
_school and I knew my_  
 _nose was about to start bleeding_  
 _so I freaked him out by saying_  
 _hail Satan just before it started._

 

**[surfer dude]**

_What the fuck lmao_  
_Did you actually???_  
 _That’s so fucking funny_

 

Kelley locks her phone when Allie hits her arm and the referee’s whistle blows, there’s a PK for Stanford and Kelley hollers at the top of her face when Christen tosses the ball into Tobin’s hands. Kelley leans forward and Allie drapes her arms over Kelley’s shoulders as the substitutes wait in anticipation for (hopefully) the first goal of the game.

 

“Ten bucks says she misses it.” Allie whispers in Kelley’s ear.

 

“She won’t – okay – I could use the money.” Kelley holds her hand out to Allie.

 

The referee blows the whistle and both of them watch carefully as Tobin runs up to take the penalty but she slips just before the penalty spot, Kelley holds her breath as Tobin manages to get a toe to the ball and somehow keep it on target and it slips under the diving body of the Utah keeper.

 

Allie and Kelley exchange a glance before Kelley snaps her fingers. “I’ll take my winnings later.” She gives Allie a toothy grin before turning her attention back to the game.

 

The team gets to halftime a goal up and Kelley and Allie wait on the edge of the sideline for Tobin and Christen to cross the field and reach them, Tobin slinging her arm around Kelley’s shoulders when she reaches her.

 

“Thank fuck you scored.” Kelley grins, looking over at Tobin.

 

“Allie bet I’d miss, didn’t she?”

 

“I love how you know us.” Kelley tugs on Tobin’s ponytail.

 

The second half starts off in the same way that the first half ended – with Stanford on top, having most of the possession and creating chances. Christen narrowly misses a header from a corner on the left when Kelley’s phone starts ringing, Kelley answers the Facetime call from Alex.

 

“Turn the camera around, our internet just cut out and I want to watch the game.”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes but obliges, switching the camera onto the game.

 

“Hello to you too, Alex.” Kelley sarcastically draws her words out as she shuffles around on the bench into a more comfortable position.

 

Kelley doesn’t get a response because Christen scores and Kelley nearly drops her phone when she jumps up and high-fives Allie before screaming out Christen’s name, her voice rasping and still croaky from her sore throat. Christen’s goal proves to be the winner after Utah score a consolation goal just seconds before the final whistle blows and Alex asks Kelley to turn the camera around. Kelley’s greeted by Alex beaming at her.

 

“That was fun. I’m so glad you’re sick.”

 

“Thanks?” Kelley laughs warily, sniffling as she pulls her sweatshirt sleeves over her hands.

 

“I have to go; I’m going out to dinner with Serv, Syd and Dom. Later, Kel.” Alex blows a kiss into the camera before ending the call just as Christen reaches Kelley.

 

Kelley just has enough time to pocket her phone before Christen’s swinging her arms around Kelley’s shoulders and hugging her, pulling her side to side.

 

“Nice goal, Chris.” Kelley comments wrapping her arms around Christen’s back. “Now can we please go and get dinner, I’m starving.”

 

Kelley doesn’t have to see Christen rolling her eyes to know that she is.

 

 

                                                                                                               ****

 

 

“We’re going to be late.” Allie comments from where she’s sitting on the couch on her phone, leaning over to show Tobin a video.

 

Kelley and Christen flip her off from where they’re sitting on the floor by the door and putting their shoes on.

 

“It’s fine, the speed limit is just a suggestion, right?” Kelley raises her eyebrows as the question hangs in the air and she ignores the horrified expression on Christen’s face.

 

Christen snatches the car keys from Kelley before tossing them over to Tobin. “That’s it. Tobs you’re driving.”

 

The keys hit Tobin in the back of the head and have fallen to the floor by the time that Tobin looks up from Allie’s phone and realizes she probably should have been paying attention. Kelley jumps up from the floor first and grabs the car keys before Christen can stop her, she’s grinning at Christen rolling her eyes before grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch.

 

“Come on.” Kelley urges, already making her way to the front door.

 

Christen swipes the car keys from Kelley’s hand and skips past her down the stairs before tossing them to Tobin when Tobin walks out of their apartment building. Kelley controls the radio whilst Tobin drives but she can’t help the excitement, she feels like a little kid.

 

Kelley loves surprising people; she adores Christmas and people’s birthdays because she always goes all out to surprise them in different ways that she knows they’re going to love. It’s not just holidays; she likes randomly flying home to Georgia on her weekends off and surprising her family. She still isn’t over her mom dropping a pie onto the kitchen floor when Kelley snuck into the house at six in the morning to surprise her parents with a weekend visit, in her defense; she didn’t expect her mom to be awake and baking at six in the morning. It’s only been just over a week since Kelley last saw Alex but when the opportunity arose for the four of them to go and watch Cal play Santa Clara, Kelley was never going to say no.

 

Tobin’s not the slowest driver but as kickoff approaches and they’re still more than ten minutes away from the stadium, Kelley can’t help but mutter out how her Grandma would drive faster in a blizzard. Kelley’s leg is bouncing up and down as she looks down at the last message she sent to Alex.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Kill it tonight superstar!!_

 

“We’re here. Happy?” Tobin grumbles as she kills the engine but Kelley’s already out of the car before she can finish listening.

 

“You’re telling me that they’re just friends?” Allie nudges Christen’s shoulder as the pair watch her, not even trying to keep her voice low enough that Kelley won’t hear her.

 

Kelley walks ahead with Tobin, they talk about seeing some old friends at the game whilst they find seats; Kelley kicks back and rests her feet on the seat in front. They’re near enough to the front that a couple of the Santa Clara players who Tobin and Kelley know from the youth national teams notice them and run over to say hi. Kelley and Tobin talk to them for a few minutes before they leave and Kelley spies Alex across field taking a shot that rattles against the crossbar so hard that it leaves it shaking for a few seconds afterwards.

 

The players walk out of the tunnel, the national anthem plays and the game kicks off. Tobin, Christen and Allie talk through the majority of the first half but Kelley intensely concentrating on the game, more specifically Alex; she can’t take her eyes off her. Santa Clara test the home side from the kickoff and Kelley grimaces during the two or three occasions when Alex is taken down unfairly, biting her tongue to resist the urge to call out the shit refereeing – letting the animated parent wearing a t-shirt with his daughter’s face on do it for their row.

 

Santa Clara strike first in the twenty-sixth minute, a free kick from the left that’s floated in to which the Broncos striker getting her head to the ball first and burying the header into the bottom right corner. Kelley sinks back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest when she notices Alex stopping, muttering something to herself before Sydney’s putting her hand on her shoulder and saying something to her that has Alex nodding before jogging to the restart.

 

The halftime whistle blows with Santa Clara still having a one goal lead.

 

“So-” Allie leans forward so that her face is extremely close to Kelley’s. “- Have you figured out how you’re going to surprise her yet?”

 

“No.” Kelley says through gritted teeth. “I don’t think security is going to let me run onto the pitch yelling surprise.”

 

“I’d pay to see that sight.” Allie hums.

 

“Speaking of money, I want my ten bucks.” Kelley holds her hand out but Allie’s already sitting back up and pretending as though she didn’t hear Kelley.

 

The game restarts for the second half but the score remains the same until the seventy-fourth minute when Alex finally gets the breakthrough she’s been looking for the entire game; it’s a simple ball that’s played from midfield alluding two Broncos’ defenders who have been dragged out of position by Sydney. The pass has Alex clean through on goal and she doesn’t make a mistake when it’s just her and the keeper, slotting the ball into the bottom left corner with ease. Alex celebrates by jumping into Sydney’s arms and hugging her tightly whilst Kelley high-fives Tobin.

 

Cal get a chance to win the game in the eighty-seventh minute when Sydney is hauled down just outside the penalty area and a free kick is called. Alex immediately swipes the ball up from the ground and spins it between her hands before placing it down. The whistle blows and Alex takes the free kick and it goes just over the bar, grazing the top of the crossbar as it does which causes frustration to run through Alex’s veins as she realizes just _how_ close she was to scoring what would possibly have been the winning goal.

 

The game ends in a draw and Kelley takes her chance, jumping over the row in front of her and making her way down to the bottom and waiting for the players to pass on their way down to the locker room.

 

“Nice goal, superstar.” Kelley smiles when Alex passes her, and Alex does pass her, she walks three or four paces before stopping and whipping her head around. “Surprise?”

 

“Kelley!” A grin bursts out onto Alex’s face when she realizes it is in fact Kelley standing there. Alex rushes over and leans over the barrier to wrap her arms around Kelley’s shoulders. “What the hell? Why are you here? What? Kelley!”

 

Kelley just laughs and hugs her back. “Surprise.” She repeats as Alex lets her go, the smile still on her face.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Alex laughs before she hits out at Kelley’s shoulder causing Kelley to jump back. “Next time give me some warning.”

 

“Al, do you _know_ how surprises work?” Kelley teases earning an eye roll from Alex.

 

“Shut it, smartass.” Alex shoots back. “Wait me for me in the parking lot? I won’t be long, promise.”

 

Alex doesn’t give Kelley a chance to respond before she’s running towards the locker room.

 

 

Kelley is leaning against the side of Kelley’s car when Alex walks out of the stadium, her bag over her shoulder as she looks around until she spies Kelley. She runs over and reaches Kelley, dropping her bag to the ground before pulling Kelley into a proper hug this time.

 

“I take it back; I like surprises when you’re involved.” Alex mumbles into the collar of Kelley’s jacket. “I can’t believe you came, _you all_ came to see the game.” Alex smiles at Tobin, Christen and Allie.

 

Alex lets Kelley out of the hug but Kelley keeps her arm wrapped around Alex’s waist – not that she minds.

 

“Syd and I are just going to get dinner; do you guys want to come?” Alex asks and gets four resounding yeses in response. “Cool, it’s not far, I just need to throw my bag into Syd’s car.” Alex slips her hand into Kelley’s before grabbing her bag from the ground and starting to walk towards Sydney’s car with the other three following them.

 

“Are you still thinking about the free kick?” Kelley asks Alex when she notices how Alex’s eyebrows are knit together and she’s deep in thought.

 

“I think I could’ve – should’ve – I should have scored it.” Alex halfheartedly mumbles, tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. “Just like last week when I should’ve had at least two.”

 

Alex reaches Sydney’s car, reaching into her pocket to pull out her keys when Kelley stops her, pulling on her hand so that they’re facing each other.

 

“Listen, Al, it’s only two games into the season and nobody has hit their best form yet so stop worrying, the goals and the wins are going to come, you know that.” Kelley promises, staring at Alex until she agrees.

 

“Still sucks though.” Alex mutters, unlocking the car and throwing her bag onto the backseat.

 

“I know it does, babe.” Kelley smiles sadly. “Think about the positive.”

 

“What positive?” Alex asks as she locks the car.

 

“You’re still the top scorer.” Kelley grins and that brings a smile to Alex’s face.

 

“I’ve scored more than you as well.” Alex adds.

 

“I was sick, it doesn’t count.” Kelley protests but Alex is already running ahead so Kelley chases her down, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders from behind. “We’ll see who the top scorer is at the end of the season.”

 

“It’s still going to be me.” Alex smirks smugly.

 

“Whatever you say, honey.” Kelley rolls her eyes, trying to feign as much annoyance as she can which admittedly isn’t much.

 

“Lovebirds! Move it!” Allie yells from across the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao. hey. hi. i wrote this chapter four times before coming up with something that i actually, sorta, like? i hope you're having a cool day/night/morning lol

“Would you rather be a dog for the rest of your life but your family don’t recognize you or stay human but you turn into a dog at random times for the rest of your life?” Kelley asks whilst shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chair on the balcony, her foot slipping through the space in the balcony causing her to momentarily lose balance.

 

“What kind of question is that?” Alex laughs. “Where are you finding these?”

 

“I have a creative imagination.” Kelley shrugs but there is a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Answer the question, Morgan.”

 

“Random times, elaborate.” Alex ignores answering the question for a second.

 

“Okay, imagine you’re on a date and you’re in a restaurant and the waiter comes over to take your order and suddenly you just turn into a Golden Retriever.” Kelley suggests, stifling her laughter at the picture in her head.

 

Kelley’s eyes flicker between her phone where Alex has her face locked in concentration and the commotion coming from the kitchen where Allie is attempting to cook dinner under Christen’s lame attempt to guide her when really she’s studying and focusing completely on her laptop. Kelley wants to shout in to Tobin to order a pizza but she’s pretty sure Allie is going to turn around and yell at her for not having any faith in her cooking – which is true.

 

“The second option, staying human but turning into dogs at random times.” Alex finally answers which brings Kelley’s attention back to their Facetime call.

 

“Why?”

 

“First of all; I don’t think I could handle my family not recognizing me and second; who doesn’t want to turn into a Golden Retriever whilst on a date?”

 

It’s a rhetorical question but Kelley answers anyway and she just agrees with Alex because when doesn’t she?

 

“My turn, my turn!” Alex grins excitedly. “Would you rather be able to see ten minutes into your own future or ten minutes into the future of anyone else but yourself?”

 

“Can I choose whose future I want to see into?” Kelley asks, raising her eyebrows as Alex shrugs.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Cool. I choose seeing into your future.” Kelley answers almost immediately.

 

“Why mine?” Alex asks, whining as she shuffles around, dropping her phone for a moment before she scrambles to pick it up again.

 

“Imagine me knowing something about your future but not telling you, it would _drive_ you insane and I would love nothing more.” Kelley smirks.

 

“You’re the worst, I hope you know that.” Alex grumbles as she rolls her eyes which only cause Kelley to start laughing.

 

“I know.” Kelley smiles. “I also know you’re lying.”

 

“Kel, dinner!” Tobin shouts.

 

Kelley looks over her shoulder at Tobin who is waving at her to come in. Kelley turns back to her phone.

 

“If I die of food poisoning tonight just know its Allie’s fault.” Kelley tells Alex, frowning as she pushes herself up off the chair.

 

“Got it, Allie killed you.” Alex smiles before the call disconnects.

 

Kelley walks back into the apartment and slings her arm around Tobin’s shoulder as the pair make their way over to the dining table in the corner of the apartment as Christen and Allie serve up dinner. Tobin and Kelly exchange nervous glances as Allie shouts loudly from the kitchen.

 

“This isn’t going to end well.” Kelley sighs as she unlocks her phone and reads the text from Erin.

 

“Can you two just have a _little_ faith in me?” Allie asks over her shoulder receiving a unanimous ‘no’ in response.

 

Tobin and Kelley would never admit it and they try desperately hard not to eat their words and admit that Allie can cook a damn good meal. Kelley says it’s because Allie doesn’t need her ego to grow anymore whilst Tobin will say it’s because her smugness will be insufferable to live with.

 

Kelley is a like a kid at Christmas the night before their first away game of the season. Whilst Christen, Tobin and Allie aren’t exactly the biggest fans of travel days, Kelley loves them, she’s always excited to travel to play a team she’s played against before in a city she’s been to before or whether it’s a new city entirely, depending on the schedule. She loved away games growing up and playing on junior teams and eventually her high school team but college away games are different and she lives for the early morning flights up to whatever state they’re headed to next.  

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I have a question._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Shoot_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Which outfit looks  
better with this jacket?_

 

Followed by two pictures, it takes Kelley a minute to realize the jacket in question is hers and that Alex still has it.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _That’s my jacket!_  
_Alex!!_  
_I forgot you still_  
_had it._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_In my defense you  
told me to keep it._

 

Followed by another message a few seconds later.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I suppose I can give it  
back._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_You suppose? Dude it’s  
 my jacket._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _If you let me wear it_  
_tomorrow night I’ll give_  
_it back the next time I see_  
_you._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Fine._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Thanks Kel! Love ya_

 

“I thought you said you were doing the dishes?” Christen’s question and footsteps catch Kelley off-guard and cause her to jump, her phone flying out of her hand and landing in the pan on the counter, her case getting covered in sauce. “Nice.” Christen snorts as Kelley pulls her phone out of the pan and reaches for a dish towel to clean the sauce of her case.

 

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to sneak up on people?” Kelley grumbles as she places her phone down on the counter.

 

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you that you need to soak pans in water before it becomes rock hard?” Christen shoots back, cocking her left eyebrow as she grabs the pan.

 

“I got distracted.” Kelley shrugs as she grabs the four plates from dinner and starts to scrub them.

 

“Alex?” Christen asks.

 

“What does it matter?” Kelley snaps back, whipping her head around to look at Christen.

 

“Jesus-” Christen laughs. “- Can you just chill? I was only asking.”

 

Kelley frowns as she tucks her hair behind her ear and mumbles out a feebly sorry in response as she turns back around to carrying on doing the dishes. Kelley can hear Christen sigh from behind her before her best friend is at her side with a hand resting against her shoulder.

 

“Sweetie listen-” Christen starts but Kelley’s shaking her head before she can continue but Christen ignores her and continues anyway. “- You know I want you to be happy right?”

 

“Not this again.” Kelley groans, slipping away from Christen and walking across to the dining table to try and get as far away from the breakup speech that rings in the back of her mind from time to time. “You can help if you want but I do _not_ want to be patronized.” Kelley lifts her head to meet Christen’s eyes.

 

There’s a pause before a soft ‘okay’ travels across the kitchen and the friends just do the dishes and clean the kitchen in a comfortable silence.

 

 

                                                                                                                     ****

 

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Ugh morning I hope  
your plane doesn’t crash._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _Is_ _that the best you  
have?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_At 7AM? You bet so  
take it or leave it._

 

Kelley rolls her eyes as she pockets her phone and slides through the apartment, running straight into Allie’s back and knocking her forward causing her to trip over her suitcase.

 

“How the fuck do you have so much energy?” Allie grumbles, spinning around as she grabs the handle of her suitcase and lifts it up.

 

Kelley just shrugs as she accepts the cup of coffee that Christen’s holding out to her.

 

“- And you’re drinking coffee? Jesus.” Allie mutters as she leans sleepily against the wall, yawning and unable to keep her eyes open. “I’m not sitting next to her on the plane.” Allie announces, holding her hands up as she backs out down the hallway and back towards her room.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Hmu if you find_  
_any good coffee shops_  
_for when we play out_  
_there._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _If I find a good one_  
_will you take me there_  
_one day?_

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Sure but not before  
10AM._

 

“Shut up.” Kelley mutters when she lifts her eyes from her phone to find Christen staring at her with a faint but noticeable smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “Seriously. Just don’t.”

 

“I haven’t said anything!” Christen protests.

 

For everything Kelley adores about traveling, the one thing she hates is delays because she doesn’t have the best attention span when it comes to certain things so a two hour flight delay starts to test her patience twenty minutes in and she’s left with limited teammates to fuel her boredom. Allie and Tobin are asleep on the floor, Christen’s reading a book and from her own experiences Kelley knows better than to disturb her when she’s reading – she’s pretty certain that Christen bruised her shoulder when she hit Kelley with the hardback she was reading last time.

 

Her last three messages to Alex have gone unread meaning she’s being a productive student for once and not using her phone during class.

 

She could sleep, she also has her laptop in her backpack and she has an essay that’s due in four days that is currently only at one hundred words out of a thousand but the thought of doing anything productive that’s related to school before midday is making napping on the airport floor with her jacket as a pillow seem the more appealing option.

 

“I need to ask.” Christen sighs as she folds over the corner of her page and closes her book, setting it down beside her.

 

Kelley turns her head to face Christen.

 

“It’s been two years; why can’t you talk about it _openly_ yet?” Christen asks, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as Kelley sighs. “I thought we were over it.”

 

“We are.” Kelley replies through gritted teeth. “You can’t tell me it’s not a little awkward when it gets brought up?”

 

“True.” Christen agrees “- but you always freeze up and act like I’m _patronizing_ you because I care about you being happy.”

 

“You used that line on me when we broke up, you can’t use it again for another twenty years.” Kelley blinks rapidly as the words come out emotionlessly even though she’s pretty sure she meant them as a joke. “It’s not a big deal; I just figured things would have turned out differently. I prefer things this way.” Kelley gestures between herself and Christen and smiles but she doesn’t give Christen a chance to respond as Tobin sleepily bounds over to the pair and throws herself down beside Kelley.

 

 

After arriving in Salt Lake City two hours after they were supposed to, Kelley’s initial excitement has worn off and she’s itching to find the nearest coffee shop and she makes a huge deal of hurrying Christen and Allie up as they unpack some of their stuff.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I think I spilt sauce  
on your jacket._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_You better clean it  
before I get it back. _

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I think it looks_  
_better with the huge_  
_ketchup stain on it._

 

Allie pulls on the back of Kelley’s t-shirt causing her to stumble backwards and fall against Allie.

 

“Ready to go, bud?”

 

“I’ve been ready since we got here.” Kelley tells her as she rolls her eyes and pockets her phone. “We’re here for two days; why bother unpacking?”

 

“Not everybody likes wearing creased clothes, Kel.” Allie replies, patting Kelley on the shoulder twice as they follow Tobin and Christen to the elevator.

 

It takes the four of them nearly forty minutes to find a coffee shop that they all agree on until they walk inside and Kelley and Tobin’s initial thoughts are that it looks like the bedroom of a hipster – Kelley hides behind Tobin when her comment travels across the place and she gets glared at by who she’s assuming actually is a hipster. Kelley’s standing in line when she snaps a picture of the wall behind the counter and sends it to Alex.

 

                                                                                                            **[surfer dude]**

 

_9/10 would recommend._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Why 9?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Too many hipsters._

 

Kelley jumps when Tobin smacks her, nearly dropping her phone as she clutches her arm and cries out overdramatically.

 

“I did not hit you that hard.” Tobin huffs.

 

“True-” Kelley shrugs in agreement before smacking Tobin back. “- Now that’s how hard you should’ve hit me.”

 

This time Tobin cries out so loudly that the toddler sitting in the pushchair behind them starts crying at the sharp noise causing Kelley to laugh until she’s on the verge of crying as she swipes her drink up from the counter and makes her way over to the table.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

_Hipsters aren’t that  
bad._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Have you ever seen  
a hipster?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Sure I just have  
to look at you, right?_

 

“Kelley!”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re completely missing the straw.” Christen deadpans as she nods towards where Kelley is trying and failing to catch the straw from her drink between her teeth.

 

“Oh. Cool. Yeah.” Kelley mumbles as she grabs the straw between her thumb and forefinger and bites down on it.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I have never been_  
_more insulted in my_  
_life._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I’m not taking  
it back._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I didn’t expect you  
too. It’s not your style._

                                                                                                                           ****

 

 

It’s an easy win on paper and it’s an easier win on the field. Stanford run out 5-0 winners, having been three goals up at halftime and not going much lighter on an already beaten Utah team in the second half. Kelley’s more than pleased with her two goals, though she spends the entire walk from the far end of the field back to the locker room complaining that she should’ve scored a third, shoving Tobin when she reminds Kelley that the only reason she didn’t score was because she tripped over her own feet.

 

“I didn’t trip over my own feet.”

 

“Fine, you tripped over thin air?” Tobin suggests.

 

“I’ll stick to tripping over my own feet.” Kelley grumbles, pulling her hair out of the bun and pulling the hair tie onto her wrist. “Hey – what time is it?”

 

“Nearly six, I think.” Christen answers as she jogs forward to catch up with the pair. “Why?”

 

“Cal’s game kicks off at seven.”

 

“Of course it does.” Allie grins as she wraps her arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “Wait, does that mean we’re not getting dinner?”

 

“You want to rush back for it?” Christen asks Kelley.

 

“Nah-” Kelley laughs. “- We don’t have to.”

 

“- But you want to?” Tobin asks her.

 

“I might – maybe.” Kelley shrugs as she walks ahead to get away from the knowing looks that Christen and Tobin are giving her.

 

Kelley walks into the locker room first; quickly followed by Christen and Tobin as Allie shouts from behind them.

 

“Wait! So what’s happening with dinner?”

 

 

“I’m really fucking hungry, guys.” Allie complains for the fourth time in the last two minutes, her voice traveling through the paper thin wall between the bathroom and Kelley and Allie’s hotel room. “Can’t we just watch the game later?”

 

“No!” Kelley and Tobin shout in unison, barely looking up from the TV where they’re sitting with the comforter pulled over them.

 

Christen lifts her head from her phone for a second though it’s mainly to make sure that Allie isn’t going to come storming in from the bathroom screaming bloody murder because they haven’t eaten yet.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I’m going to be disappointed_  
_if you don’t score two goals to_  
_match my tally today._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_A hattie it is._

 

The bathroom light switches off and Allie appears with her arms folded and a scowl set firmly on her face that earns two sets of thumbs up from Tobin and Kelley before their attention is entirely refocused on the TV screen and the bad stream from Kelley’s laptop due to the terrible hotel Wi-Fi. Kelley jumps over Tobin and kneels down in-between the beds to rummage for her phone charger when she feels Allie’s presence behind her.

 

“There are still five minutes before the game starts and I’m getting something to eat if it’s the last thing I do – come on.” Allie grumbles.

 

Before Kelley can register what’s happening; Allie’s hand is curled around Kelley’s waist and she’s hauling her roommate out of the room and down the hallway towards the elevator as Kelley protests vehemently.

 

Allie doesn’t let go of Kelley’s arm until they’re downstairs and Kelley makes a huge fuss of complaining that she feels like she’s a toddler on reigns earning an eye roll from Allie. Allie searches through different rooms until she stops outside a room and nods towards the buffet at the far end.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kelley asks with a sigh as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Act mature.” Allie tells her.

 

“You act mature.” Kelley shoots back, a faint but noticeable horrified look on her face as she reluctantly trails after Allie into the ongoing conference.

 

The pair sneak in behind the rows of chairs and people chattering and make their way over to the food.

 

“You know-” Kelley glances back over her shoulder. “We would fit in a lot more if we weren’t wearing sweats and worn-out training shirts.” Kelley pokes her forefinger through the nice hole that’s forming in the shoulder of Allie’s shirt.

 

“It’s not worn-out and your cleats made this hole.” Allie reminds Kelley as she decides what she wants to eat.

 

“I did _not_ kick you in the shoulder. Wanting to and actually doing it are two different things.” Kelley smirks.

 

“No, no, dumbass, your cleat got caught in it when I tried to pick it up from the floor.” Allie explains with a heaving sigh.

 

“Now that you mention it-” Kelley half-grimaces as she bounces from foot to foot. “- I didn’t just get my cleat caught in it, I deliberately didn’t move my foot – surprise?”

 

Kelley ducks out of the way before Allie can spin and slap her. She doesn’t manage to get away completely and Allie catches Kelley’s shoulder instead of the side of her head where she was initially aiming.

 

“How does this look?” Allie asks as she reaches for a slice of pizza and holds it extremely close to Kelley’s face, getting sauce on the tip of her nose.

 

“Do you want my _honest_ opinion?” Kelley asks with a small smile causing to Allie to shrug. “Okay, it looks like you’re one bite away from food poisoning.”

 

Instead of putting the pizza down like Kelley had expected Allie to do she just proceeds in grabbing two more slices and a napkin.

 

“Aren’t you _so_ glad we’re roomies?” Allie asks as she nudges Kelley’s shoulder with a bright beaming grin tugging at her lips.

 

“Are you done yet?” Kelley crosses her arms over her chest as she cocks her left eyebrow at Allie who pretends to think for a few seconds before nodding.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

They’re walking back towards the door when Kelley trips up and falls flat on her face causing Allie to almost keel over from laughing so hard until at least twenty heads turn around to look at them with confusion etched all over their faces.

 

“Hello, goodbye, thanks for the pizza!” Allie throws up the peace sign before she wraps her hand around Kelley’s arm and hauls her back to her feet and out of the conference room before any questions are asked.

 

As soon as they’re back in the room, Kelley tosses her keycard to the desk and jumps on the bed groaning loudly when she doesn’t land on the mattress but another body who groans just as loudly as Kelley.

 

“What the – go back to the other bed.” Kelley grumbles pointing to the bed across the room when she sees Christen sitting in her space beside Tobin.

 

“You’ve been gone longer than five minutes; you go to the other bed.” Christen shoots back.

 

“That’s _my_ bed and this is _my_ room. You move.” Kelley tells her, throwing her arm back out and pointing to the other bed that Allie’s now sitting on.

 

“Alex has just scored.”

 

“It’s just a bed, Kel.” Christen sighs.

 

“Guys? Alex? Goal?” Tobin tries again but her words fall on deaf ears once again.

 

“Tobin tell her to move.” Kelley pleads.

 

“Kelley! Alex! Goal!” Tobin shouts and Kelley whips her head around to face the TV to find Alex jogging back to the center circle with a smile on her face as a replay of the goal starts. 

 

Kelley inhales a sharp breath when the replay of the goal shows Alex sliding in at the far post to divert the ball into the goal and nearly crashing head first into the post.

 

Kelley gives in as soon as the game goes back live and reluctantly pulls herself up and drags herself across the room to flop down on the other bed beside Allie but not before glaring at Christen to which she waves sweetly with an equally sweet smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“When do we play them?” Allie asks with a mouthful of pizza.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kelley scolds as she reaches over and closes Allie’s mouth for her. “- Chris, when do we play Cal?”

 

“October.” She answers.

 

“October.” Kelley repeats just to see Allie roll her eyes at her in response.

 

The game gets to halftime with Berkeley still up by one goal. Tobin’s asleep, Christen’s doing homework and Allie is groaning as she tries to get comfortable on the bed, shoving and kicking out at Kelley before tangling their legs together and nearly knocking Kelley off the bed all together.

 

The second half seems to drag on for hours; in fact Kelley’s shocked when she looks up at the screen twenty-five minutes into the second half to find out they’ve only been playing for seven minutes. She’s restless and she can’t explain why, Allie’s knocked out beside her with her lanky legs tangled completely in Kelley’s so that Kelley couldn’t even untangle them with a manual in front of her. Christen’s given up homework for listening to music and reading the same book for the airport so Kelley’s forced to sit and watch the game that she’s quickly losing interest in.

 

It isn’t until Kelley hears Alex’s name again that she looks back at the TV. It’s not a goal; instead it’s a replay of a header that grazes the top of the goal as it bounces out of play. Five minutes later it’s because Alex gets into a tangle with the opposition center-back and doesn’t waste any time in arguing her case to the referee whilst also having a few choice words that see her carded. Alex seals the win for Cal with ten minutes of the game to go after she curls in a shot from the edge of the penalty area that the opposing keeper can only get a hand to but not keep it from hitting the back of the net.

 

 

                                                                                                                       ****

 

 

“Kelley O’Hara; are you _criticizing_ me?” Alex sounds aghast as she asks the question. “I can’t believe you of all people are criticizing me for my technique when you tripped over your own feet running to catch a cross.”

 

Kelley tries (and spectacularly fails) to contain her laughter. “First of all, it was _constructive_ criticism and second of all I did not trip over my own feet.”

 

“I’ve seen the replay _and_ the video that Syd sent me of you tripping over your own feet followed by at least fifty laughing emojis.” Alex tries to keep her voice as sweet as possible but Kelley can hear that’s she trying to stifle her laughter.

 

Kelley’s not letting her have it _that_ easy though.

 

“There was a bump in the turf-”

 

“Liar.” Alex accuses.

 

“- My laces were untied?”

 

“Next time make sure you’ve tied them.” Alex tells her, using her best _mom_ voice.

 

“The pitch was slippery.”

 

“That’s just straight-up bullshit.” Alex snorts.

 

Kelley hops up onto the bathroom counter and sits with her back leaning against the wall and her phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she reaches for her toothbrush. She flips the faucet on and pushes her toothbrush underneath.

 

“Are you in the bathroom?” Alex suddenly asks her.

 

Kelley hums in response.

 

“You better not be peeing whilst you’re talking to me. We’re not _that_ close.”

 

Kelley laughs at the blatant tone of disgust in Alex’s voice as she drops her toothbrush on the counter and reaches for her toothpaste.

 

“Chill out Morgan; I’m only brushing my teeth.” Kelley reassures her. “Whilst we’re on the subject of criticizing-”

 

“That subject passed about ten minutes ago.” Alex interjects.

 

Ignoring her, Kelley continues. “Like I was saying; you’re going to talk yourself into a sending off one day.”

 

“That was a bullshit call and you know it.” Alex grumbles. “I barely touched her.”

 

“You hauled her down!” Kelley exclaims. “You did more than _barely_ touch her.”

 

“She was a soft touch.” Alex mutters and this time Kelley humors her as she brushes her teeth.

 

 

                                                                                                            ****

 

 

It’s a quick text in the morning, a reply at noon, another message sent between classes and another reply coming when Kelley is halfway through dinner, Kelley replies again but usually doesn’t get a reply until she’s getting ready for bed or when she wakes up in the morning. It’s a _good luck!_ Sent to each other just before practices and it’s watching each other’s games on TV (when the schedule falls their way) whilst typing assignments and essays up on their laptops over dinner. Alex is away during the week for Cal’s first two away games of the season and Kelley’s drowning in schoolwork already and she’s pretty sure she’s only gone to bed before midnight once in the last week and a half. Kelley likes organization and being organized as much as the next person but she likes Alex more so the unread report notes stay sitting on her desk for longer than necessary when Alex finally calls her and they talk for hours instead of studying.

 

“Do you know it only takes four minutes to decide whether you like somebody or not?” Alex’s question bounces off the walls of her bedroom as she presses the phone harder against her ear as she listens to Kelley’s laugh on the other line.

 

“I must be an exception.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Alex asks her and Kelley can practically see Alex with her eyebrows rose as she stares straight ahead at the wall across from her bed.

 

“It’s been a few weeks and I haven’t decided if I like you yet.” Kelley tries to keep her voice low but Alex can hear the smile.

 

“Remind me to never call you if I get arrested.” Alex half-mumbles, half laughs.

 

“Why?”

 

“You can’t lie for shit.” Alex laughs loudly and it only takes a few seconds before Kelley’s laughing too but Alex sighs. “I missed this.”

 

Her words hang in the air for a minute. It’s not as though they’re living on two different continents and only get to see each other twice a year but after spending their final week or so before classes started seeing each other practically every other day and talking to each other for the days when they weren’t together, Kelley understands. It’s the longest conversation they have had in a week and Kelley realizes just how much she missed hearing Alex’s heavy breathing on the other end of the phone and her laughter when she says something that isn’t as funny as she makes it out to be.

 

“What are you doing-?” Kelley asks abruptly, she sits up sharply that the textbook that was lying on her chest flies across her bedroom floor and lands with a thump. “Right now.”

 

Alex hesitates before she answers, probably sitting and wondering where the sudden change of subject came from.

 

“I’m staring at my laptop wondering if it will start typing my presentation for me – why?” Alex asks warily and Kelley can almost see Alex narrowing her eyes.

 

“I have an idea.” Is the last Kelley says before she hangs up the phone and leans down, pulling out her shoes from where she kicked them under her bed after classes that afternoon. Kelley walks into the living room and looks around until she finds Tobin’s car keys on the kitchen counter.

 

It’s late and Kelley’s been awake since seven this morning but it wasn’t until Alex said it first that Kelley realized just how much she’s missed Alex’s face and being able to annoy her and gauge her reaction. She’s sitting in Tobin’s car when she texts Tobin that she’s taken it for a spin before she panics and calls the police. It takes less than thirty minutes for Kelley to get to Alex’s house this time, it’s dark out and there’s minimal traffic as Kelley pulls up outside the townhouse (she’s pretty sure it’s Alex’s.)

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Come outside. Don’t  
forget my jacket! _

 

It takes two Whitney Houston songs for the front door of the townhouse to open and for Alex’s head to appear as she squints trying to see what she’s supposed to be looking for until she notices it’s Kelley in the car and the door shuts behind her as she skips down the steps and pulls the car door open.

 

“When you said you had an idea – this is not what I thought you meant.” Alex presses the tongue to the roof of her mouth as Kelley leans across and lowers the volume on the radio.

 

“Are you going to get into the car?” Kelley asks her.

 

Alex answers by clambering into the car ungraciously and turning the volume up on the radio, loud enough that the beat reverberates off the walls of the car but not loud enough that it completely drowns out Alex’s off-key singing – which Kelley’s grateful for. Kelley’s window is rolled down as Alex directs her to a small diner that she stumbled (literally, she was drunk) into with Sydney last year after a full night of partying.

 

“Where’s my jacket?” Kelley asks as she gets out of the car, rubbing her arms at the brisk evening breeze.

 

“Serv’s car.” Alex smiles sheepishly causing Kelley to roll her eyes.

 

It’s small and there are only four parking spaces outside the entire thing, it’s red and white and looks plucked straight from the 1950s with terrible 1980s décor (to spruce up the place, Alex explains). Their hands swing in the middle of them, Alex’s pinky grazes against Kelley’s ring before Kelley hooks her pinky around Alex’s as Kelley holds the door open for her.

 

“Do they do takeout?” Kelley asks as she wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulls her back until they’re standing side by side.

 

“I think so.”

 

“Good.” Kelley smiles as she ignores the curious look that Alex gives her in return.

 

They end up ordering the same thing, burgers, fries and a drink and Kelley takes the bag from the counter before Alex can grab it, instead Kelley grabs hold of Alex’s hand and Alex thinks she prefers it this way. They get back into the car and Alex has the food in her lap as the radio continues to play out an array of eighties hits that Kelley sings along to, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the tune of Africa by Toto.

 

Alex has little to no idea where Kelley’s driving and Kelley’s annoying smug smile tells Alex that Kelley’s not going to give anything away until they get there – despite Alex’s complaints that if she doesn’t hurry the fuck up their food is going to be cold. Kelley drives a little until she turns down a rocky round that Alex isn’t ready for and she bangs her knee on the dashboard, yelping and groaning as Kelley continues to navigate the road until the car comes to a stop.

 

It’s not exactly a lake, there’s water and grass and trees surrounding the car but it’s not a lake because Alex thinks it’s so shallow that her pinky finger wouldn’t even be submerged.

 

“What is this place?” Alex asks as she rips the bag apart and pushes the bag towards Kelley as Kelley reaches for a few fries.

 

“Not sure.” Kelley shrugs as she kicks up her feet until the soles of her shoes are resting atop of the air conditioner. “Tobin and I found it sometime last year; I think someone lives in the house across the river, lake, whatever this is.”

 

“So-” Alex pulls at her burger wrapper. “- We’re trespassing?”

 

Kelley leans forward and flicks the headlights of the car off. “We’re not trespassing if they can’t see us.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes but let’s Kelley have it.

 

“How’s – going? The thing with the annoying couple?” Kelley asks after a few bites of her burger.

 

Alex remains quiet and Kelley thinks it’s because she hasn’t heard her so she goes to ask the question again when she sees the light reflecting in Alex’s eyes and notices they’re slightly glassed over.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“I don’t cry.” Alex huffs out, sniffling as she scrunches up the empty wrapper and tosses it in the bag which is sitting in the center console. “It’s going great, _seriously_ , I love nothing more than doing all the work for a group project with three other people, two of who don’t even turn up to class half of the time.”

 

“You’re too good for them.” Kelley tells her earnestly. “Just do what I do, threaten to call them out to your professor, fear _usually_ works. “

 

“I’m not a tattletale.” Alex protests.

 

“Okay-” Kelley draws the word out. “- Tell them you’re not going to do any more of the work until they start helping and they’ll do it when they realize they need you.”

 

“That could work.” Alex pretends to think it through before nodding as she reaches down to Kelley’s makeshift plate of wrappers and napkins and steals three of the fries, dropping them when Kelley slaps her hand.

 

“Get your own.”

 

Alex feigns offence before grabbing the fries again and eating them extra slowly this time just to see Kelley roll her eyes. Kelley tries to keep feigning her annoyance when Alex leans over again and reaches for another fry and Kelley pulls her ponytail across her face to hide the light dusting of pink along her cheekbones when Alex’s lips brush against her cheek and she mumbles out a thank you.

 

They finish their food in silence and Kelley’s pushing open the door and getting out of the car.

 

“Come on.”

 

Alex doesn’t question her, instead she just dusts the crumbs off her legs and climbs out of the car, shutting the door and waiting as Kelley walks around to the trunk and opens it.

 

“Did you come prepared for this?” Alex asks when Kelley pulls out a flannel blanket and throws it over her shoulder.

 

Kelley looks between Alex and the blanket before dismissing the question with a shake of her head. “No way, this blanket has been in here since April when we went to the beach. Heads up, it might smell a little like a wet dog because we met a dog there and he shook himself dry all over us – his name was Patches and he liked me more than he liked Allie.”

 

“My dog would probably love you.”

 

“You have a dog?” Alex doesn’t miss the way that Kelley’s eyes light up at her question.

 

“Technically he’s my sister’s dog but yeah, you should come and meet him sometime.” Alex shrugs as she holds her hand out for the blanket which Kelley hands to her.

 

Kelley messes around with something on the backseat as Alex drops the blanket on the hood of the car before carefully maneuvering herself down towards the water, dodging branches, twigs and extremely muddy patches as she slides down the slope, nearly losing her balance twice but she manages to make it down without falling on her ass.

 

It’s dark as shit and Alex can barely see anything beyond a meter in front of her but she imagines in daylight or with some better lighting such as the headlights of the car, Alex imagines it would look serene and relaxing – water has that effect. Kelley crashes into her back a few seconds later but before Alex can fall, two hands are on her waist and steadying her.

 

“I want to look like I’m thinking about my life and evaluating all of my bad decisions like they do in the movies but I seriously can’t see shit and it’s annoying me.” Alex grumbles lowly as she crosses her arms over her chest causing Kelley to laugh as she presses her body into Alex’s back causing the vibrations to go through Alex’s body and bring a smile to her lips.

 

“Come on.” Kelley slips her hand into Alex’s and pulls her back up the slope to the car.

 

Kelley has the engine running with the radio playing lowly in the background, it’s not so loud but it’s loud enough that Alex and Kelley can have it as background music as they both climb up on the hood of the car and wrap the blanket around their shoulders. Their thighs are pressed together and Kelley’s hand rests atop of Alex’s as the still (slightly) damp blanket weighs down on their shoulders.

 

“Thank you.” Alex whispers, breaking the silence. “For this.”

 

Alex turns her hand around so that Kelley can hold it properly and Alex can shuffle around until she’s able to rest her head against Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“I missed this too, when you said it before.” Kelley says as Alex glances up at her, a small but tired smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

Alex takes her hand out of Kelley’s and instead holds her pinky out to her. “I know it was only a week but it felt so much longer, you know? Never again?”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes at the childish promise but hooks her own pinky around Alex’s. “I promise.”

 

They stay out for hours, the radio continues playing a number of hits from the eighties that have Kelley singing at the top of her voice, out of tune and quite honestly horrendously but Alex finds it a lot more endearing than she would ever verbally admit. It takes three songs and a lot of getting poked in the ribs but eventually Alex gives in and starts singing with Kelley much to her delight.

 

“Kel, do you have any idea what you’re doing with your life?” Alex asks between the silence and change in songs. “I have no fucking clue and it feels like I’m running out of time _and_ sometimes I feel like I’m stuck in the same old pathetic routine.”

 

“Jesus, that’s deep.” Kelley jokes at first. “Same.” She sighs just seconds later. “I thought I’d have everything figured out by now but once I graduate I’m screwed.” Kelley laughs.

 

It does stress her out. She hates thinking about life after college and endless parties, sleeping in classes she should definitely be listening in and morning practices with her best friends.

 

“I’ll probably just wing it, it’s gotten me this far in life.” Kelley shrugs as she turns her head to glance at Alex.

 

It’s a quiet moment, the music, the wind blowing through Alex’s hair and Kelley pulling the blanket further around their shoulders. Alex is lost in thought for longer than she thinks before she finally meets Kelley’s eyes and suddenly there are words on the tip of her tongue that she can’t say, there’s admitting something she’s known for weeks and being too scared to say them out loud because she knows once she does she can’t take them back.

 

“If you wing your life after college you’ll die by thirty.” Is what Alex decides to say and it earns a smirk from Kelley.

 

“Wow, Al.” Kelley snorts. “I bet you’re fun at parties.”

 

“Shut up!” Alex laughs as she shoves Kelley’s shoulder. “Take me to a party and you’ll see _just_ how fun I am.”

 

“It’s a date.” Kelley confirms.

 

It’s nearly four when Kelley finally gets back to the apartment, her damp, muddy shoes in her hand as she pushes open the apartment door and sneaks in, dropping her shoes on the floor with a soft thump as she shuts the door over carefully, waiting for the soft click. She pads through the apartment and drops Tobin’s keys on the counter as she tries to navigate her way through the dark and find her room without tripping over Tobin’s strewn board in the hallway or Allie’s shoes because she’s immune to putting them in her own bedroom. Kelley manages to make it to her bedroom in one piece and flops down onto her bed, burrowing her face in her pillow.

 

Kelley easily could’ve been home earlier because Alex had fallen asleep midway through one of their conversations but Kelley stayed, she enjoyed not being in her room and having her notepads and laptop in her face reminding her of the work she has to do. Instead she got to just watch the world go by for a few hours even though silence isn’t Kelley’s strong suit and she doesn’t deal well with being alone with her thoughts – it was the most peaceful and calm she’d found herself to be in a while and it was exactly what she needed (if you ignore how her legs went dead from Alex lying against them sleeping).

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _You really know how_  
_to cheer a girl up. I love_  
_ya Kel! Goodnight my_  
_surfer dude._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I love ya more dude._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended a lot differently than i thought it was going to :'))

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Still up for a party?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Is that even a  
question?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I’m just making sure._

 

“It’s my teammate’s birthday tomorrow, you down?” Kelley asks as soon as Alex answers the phone.

 

“Can I bring Syd?” Alex asks her in response.

 

“Sure-”

 

“- And Ash and Ali?” Alex interjects once more.

 

“Why not.” Kelley laughs.

 

“Can I bring-?”

 

“No!” Kelley exclaims much to Alex’s amusement. “You can’t bring anybody else.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Have you studied for your test yet?” Alex changes the subject and by the way Kelley groans in response; Alex has her answer. “You need to study; you’ve been putting it off for two days.”

 

“Thank you _Professor Morgan_.” Kelley sarcastically draws out as she rolls over on her bed; not taking into consideration how close to the end of her bed she was already. “Oh. Fuck.” She mutters when she rolls off and lands with a thud on the floor.

 

“… Are you okay?” Alex asks after a moment’s silence. “Kel?”

 

“I’m good. I’m good. I need a wider bed.” Kelley huffs out as she scrambles to her feet and sits down on her bed; rubbing her thigh from where she landed on it.

 

“You’re such a dumbass.” Alex softly chuckles. “At least you didn’t fall on your face.”

 

“A little sympathy would be nice.” Kelley grumbles.

 

“I said _at least you didn’t fall on your face_ ; that was being sympathetic.” Alex informs her. “I also called you a dumbass and you know I only insult people I care about.”

 

Kelley hums. “Sure, I believe you. So-”

 

“Study for your damn test!” Alex cuts her off. “Study for your test or I’ll delete your number.”

 

“You’re threatening me, really? That’s like a mouse trying to threaten a lion.” Kelley snorts. “Also, you’re telling me that you couldn’t come up with something better than deleting my number?”

 

“It’s late and I’m tired; I’ll have much better threats once I get my eight hours of sleep.” Alex yawns.

 

“Do you always get eight hours of sleep?” Kelley asks as she reaches for her textbook, closes it and tosses it to the end of her bed.

 

“Pretty much-” Alex tells her. – “Unless Stanford forwards take me to diners and to trespass on somebody’s property until the sun rises.”

 

“You had fun, shut up.” Kelley laughs loudly. “Also please don’t lie, you slept for hours, you didn’t even _see_ the sunrise.”

 

“Sunrises are overrated.”

 

“How dare you?!” Kelley screeches. “Sunrises are one of the beautiful things in the world. You’re so uncultured.”

 

“Hang on – I need to grab my list.” Alex says before there is shuffling on the other line, something dropping onto the floor and Alex opening and shutting drawers way too noisily.

 

“What are you doing?” Kelley asks though she’s unsure what Alex is keeping a list of.

 

“I have a list, of stuff that you’re touchy over, like sunrises.” Alex explains in-between breaths as she flops back down on her bed.

 

“I do _not_ get touchy over sunrises; you just hate nice things.” Kelley explains in a huff.

 

“Exactly.” Alex laughs as she adds _sunrises_ to the bottom of the list. “Don’t get upset; I think it’s endearing that you get passionate over things.”

 

“You called them touchy a minute ago.” Kelley reminds her.

 

“Hey-” Alex shrugs in her defense. “- Just because I think it’s cute doesn’t mean I’m not going to tease you over it.”

 

“How _long_ are you going to tease me over all of this?” Kelley asks.

 

“Until it stops being funny.” Alex replies and Kelley can hear the smile in her voice. “I need to go; I need my _eight_ hours of sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

 

Kelley just smiles. “Okay, night Grandma.”

 

“Kelley!”

 

“I’m not sorry!” Kelley bursts out laughing as she covers her face with one of the cushions from her bed. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Cal.”

 

 

“… You’re in a good mood?” Christen draws out slowly; glancing over the top of her coffee mug as Kelley comes bounding into the kitchen.

 

“It's party day and I have a reputation to upkeep.” Kelley grins as she walks over to the fresh pot of coffee on the counter.

 

“Oh no.” Christen mumbles. “You’re talking about beer pong again, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course that’s what I’m talking about.” Kelley replies as she pours herself a cup and spins around. “I’m going to kick their asses tonight.”

 

“Are you and Alex close enough for you to show her _that_ side of you?” Christen asks; cocking her left eyebrow.

 

“What side?”

 

“Your drunk, competitive side, you know, when you’re really cocky.” Christen explains; an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“I do not get cocky!” Kelley protests.

 

“The last time you got drunk you tried to fight a tree, Kel.” Christen deadpans.

 

“Okay but he asked for it.” Kelley shrugs as she takes a sip of coffee.

 

“ _It was a tree_.” Christen reminds her.

 

“Who was a tree?” Allie asks as she walks into the kitchen with Tobin trailing behind her.

 

“Nobody.” Kelley swiftly shakes her head.

 

“We’re talking about that time that Kel tried to fight a tree.” Christen winks at Kelley as she answers earning an eye roll from Kelley.

 

“He was asking for it.” Tobin shrugs as she jumps up onto the counter and sides with Kelley.

 

“I hate you both.” Christen mutters as she stands up and heads down the hall; Kelley and Tobin’s sniggering gradually getting quieter.

 

They wait until Christen’s door has shut for Tobin to turn around to Kelley, smiling.

 

“You totally could have taken that tree.”

 

Slinging her arm around Tobin’s shoulder; Kelley leans in so that her head is resting against Tobin’s and she’s wearing an identical grin to Tobin’s.

 

“Damn right.” Kelley agrees.

 

 

                                                                                                                  ****

 

 

Kelley’s ready before anybody else, sitting on the kitchen counter with a bottle of beer swinging in her hand as she listens to Allie and Christen arguing in the hall over a top or a pair of jeans or something that Kelley is definitely not listening to.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_The car broke down_  
_I don’t think we can_  
 _make it :(_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Dude what the fuck_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Lmao I’m kidding.  
We’re downstairs._

 

Kelley rolls her eyes but she can’t help the smile that’s tugging at the corners of her lips as she leaves her phone on the counter and hops down, shouting down the hall that they’re here and to hurry up and get ready before she leaves the apartment and bounds down the stairwell.

 

Alex’s face is pressed up against the door by the time that Kelley reaches the door. Kelley hesitates upon opening just to see the way Alex frowns – it causes her to laugh until Alex leans back and shouts at her to open the door.

 

“Thank you.” Alex sighs when Kelley finally opens the door.

 

Before Kelley can get a word out; Alex swipes the hat from Kelley’s head and places it backwards on her own.

 

“How do I look?” Alex asks, holding her arms out and smirking.

 

“… So good.” Kelley chokes out her response before Ashlyn punches her on the shoulder and diverts her attention.

 

“You know we’re here too, right?” She asks.

 

Kelley’s sure she can feel her cheeks heating up as she nods, coughing and holding her fist out to bump against Ashlyn’s.

 

“Hey guys!” Tobin shouts as she appears behind Kelley with Christen and Allie following. “Phone.” Tobin hands Kelley’s phone to her.

 

Kelley has just enough time to pocket her phone before Alex slides her hand into Kelley’s, her thumb brushing over Kelley’s as Tobin and Allie lead the way to the party. Kelley takes her hat back and places it back onto her head backwards. Allie and Sydney are talking over everybody else; arms flailing as they accidentally push and shove each other. Kelley and Alex are unusually quiet compared to how they usually act. Their hands swing between them and their shoulders brush on occasion.

 

“So…” Alex trails off, the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips. “I hear you once got so drunk that you squared up to a tree.” 

 

Kelley looks between Alex and the ground for minute, eyebrows furrowed until it hits her and she snaps her head up.

 

“Allie!” Kelley yells.

 

“She asked me!” Allie shrieks as she jumps and stops in front of Tobin, hiding herself. “Okay. She didn’t ask me but I wanted to embarrass you.” Allie shrugs. “Be grateful; some people don’t have friends who spill their most embarrassing secrets.”

 

Kelley gets ready to reply but Alex squeezes Kelley’s hand and she momentarily forgets her train of thought.

 

“It’s okay, I once fractured my wrist whilst playing on a swing and trying to swing around the entire swing set.” Alex shrugs as though it’s nothing.

 

“Oh my god – freshman year – I think Coach nearly killed you when you walked into practice.” Sydney laughs.

 

“You did – what?” Kelley asks her, mouth slightly agape as she stares at Alex.

 

“More embarrassing than squaring up to a tree?”

 

“Obviously.” Kelley chuckles. “At least I didn’t hurt myself.”

 

Everybody’s attention turns to Alex and a hundred questions fly at her about the swing incident and Alex’s cheeks are bright red as she mumbles out answer after answer. Kelley wants to tell everybody to shut up but when Alex squeezes her hand again and continues to answer Allie and Tobin’s long list of questions; Kelley realizes just exactly why Alex told them about the swing incident.

 

They get to the party and the music is resonating off the walls, the doorway is crammed and Kelley barely makes it to the kitchen alive after being shoved in every direction.

 

“Stupid football players.” Kelley huffs as she reaches into the cooler beside the counter and pulls out two beers before handing one to Alex.

 

“You _still_ haven’t forgiven them for losing to us?” Alex asks amusedly as she twists the cap off the bottle and flicks it into the trashcan.

 

“Five years Alex. Five fucking years.” Kelley grumbles as she twists the cap off her own bottle and takes a long drag. “Cal sucks.”

 

Kelley’s comment receives resounding cheers from everybody in earshot.

 

“If Stanford won that game you never would’ve been dragged to a party at Cal and you never would’ve met me.” Alex smirks as she raises one of her eyebrows and stares at Kelley. “How does that loss look now?”

 

“I – what?”

 

“You know you’re cute when you’re flustered?” Alex asks her.

 

“I – what – Alex.” Kelley huffs as she takes another drag of beer, smiling when Alex leans forward and kisses her cheek.

 

Alex trails Kelley like a puppy as Kelley talks to different teammates and nearly gets roped into various different games. Kelley nearly has her head turned by a keg stand competition but she turns it down and instead shrugs and says she’ll wait for beer pong instead.

 

“Why didn’t you do it?” Alex asks when Kelley turns around to face her.

 

“I’m not in the mood.”

 

“- Or are you scared I’d show you up?” Alex challenges.

 

Kelley’s interest is peaked and she’s staring at Alex with raised eyebrows as Alex smirks at her.

 

“So, how about it O’Hara?” Alex asks, her eyes darting across the kitchen to where a group is gathering around the keg. “Unless you _are_ too scared to lose to me.”

 

“Scared? You’re on, Morgan.” Kelley tosses her empty beer bottle into the trash and grabs Alex’s hand before pulling her through the crowds in the kitchen and out onto the patio. “Ladies first.” Kelley offers as she gestures to the keg.

 

“Get ready to lose.” Alex mouths to her before blowing a kiss and getting into position.

 

An arm is slung around Kelley’s shoulders as Tobin and Ashlyn appear at her side and get ready to watch.

 

“Go Al!” Ashlyn shouts.

 

“Crush her, Alex!” Tobin adds.

 

“Hey!” Kelley shouts out in protest. “Why are you guys cheering for her instead of me?” 

 

“I want to see you lose.”

 

“Alex is one of my best friends.” Tobin and Ashlyn say at the same time.

 

Kelley rolls her eyes and watches Alex. Ashlyn and Tobin jump up and down and cheer Alex on for every second. In the end she manages to make it thirty-one seconds before she gives up and Kelley gives her a sympathetic smile as Alex walks (if not stumbling slightly) back over to Kelley. Kelley grabs hold of her arms.

 

“Better luck next time, _buddy_.”

 

“You haven’t won yet.” Alex reminds her.

 

“ _Yet._ ” Kelley repeats as she bops Alex’s nose. “Let me show you how it’s really done.”

 

Kelley gets into position and starts and Alex knows that Kelley is going to crush her time but she doesn’t expect her to crush her time by almost double her time. Kelley stands up and has the biggest grin on her face as she turns around to Alex.

 

“I told you – I’d – win.” Kelley chokes her words out as she grabs Alex’s hands and intertwines their fingers.

 

“I’ll beat you at something tonight.” Alex promises as she leans forward so that her forehead is pressed against Kelley’s.

 

“You’re on.” Kelley whispers through the sound of the shouting around them but somehow Kelley’s voice is the only thing Alex hears.

 

“Dance with me?” Alex asks as she’s already walking back towards the house, Kelley’s hand still in hers as she ignores Kelley’s protests. “Shut up Kel; you’ve danced with me before.”

 

Kelley continues to complain as Alex pulls her into the living room and wraps one arm around Kelley’s shoulders and pulls Kelley close enough so that Alex can rest her forehead against Kelley’s.

 

“Remember the first time I met you I told you I could count your freckles?” Alex asks.

 

“If I remember correctly; you failed.” Kelley replies with a small smile.

 

“Can I try again?”

 

Kelley doesn’t know whether it’s because she’s hot from the obscene amount of people in the living room, or the effects of the keg stand finally beginning to catch up or whether it’s Alex staring into her eyes unmoved but Kelley can only reply with a nod of her head.

 

Alex has barely started to count them when Allie crashes into Kelley’s back and nearly knocks her and Alex onto the floor.

 

“Kel. Kel. Kel. Beer pong tournament starting now. Let’s go.” Allie jumps up and down as she pulls on Kelley’s arm until she turns around.

 

“Really? _Now?_ ” Kelley asks with a low groan as she twists and catch Allie’s eyes and the smirk that she’s not even trying to hide. “Tell them I’ll play later.”

 

“No can do. They want to play you now, everybody’s _already_ downstairs.” Allie urges, nodding towards the basement where loud shouting can be heard.

 

“Sounds fun, I could do with kicking your ass once tonight.” Alex interjects.

 

“Does everybody want me to lose tonight?” Kelley asks as Allie and Alex walk ahead towards the stairs leading to the basement.

 

“Yes.” Allie and Alex’s unanimous reply comes just seconds later.

 

 

                                                                                                                                    ****

 

 

She’s a reigning champion for a reason.

 

It’s not her biggest achievement but being able to win four beer pong games in a row with little effort is something Kelley is definitely proud of.

 

“Right Champ; ready for the big game?” Michael, one of the football players asks as he tosses a ping pong ball up into the air for Kelley to catch.

 

“I always am.” Kelley grins until she looks across the table and sees who she’s about to play against; it takes her a second before her eyes dart across the room to find Allie scowling and Tobin standing in front of her, looking almost overprotective.

 

“Crush him, Kel!” Allie shouts across the basement; her voice hoarse as she glares at Matthew Jackson.

 

“Hold up, Alexandra. Kel, pick your teammate.” Michael interjects.

 

Kelley spins the ping pong ball between her thumb and forefinger as she looks around; normally she’d pair up with Tobin in an instant but Allie has a death grip on Tobin’s arm – probably to stop herself from running forward and punching Matthew.

 

“Pick Ash, she crushed a few loser football players in college.”

 

“Dude, you and Tobin make the best team.”

 

“I choose Alex.” Kelley shrugs as she leans forward and wraps her hand around Alex’s wrist and pulls her towards her.

 

“I suck at this.” Alex whines immediately. “You should’ve picked Ash.”

 

“Okay but I want _you_ to be my partner.” Kelley grins as she lets her hand rest against Alex’s hip before leaning in so that she can whisper. “ _I’ll let you wear my hat_.”

 

“We’re going to kick your asses.” Alex growls as she steals Kelley’s hat and places it backwards on her head.

 

“That’s my girl.” Kelley murmurs as she stands at the edge of the table. “Get ready to cry, idiots.”

 

Alex wasn’t kidding, she really _does_ suck at beer pong and somehow manages to spike the ball against the table so hard that it bounces up and rebounds off the light.

 

“Watch me.” Kelley repeats for the fifth time as she lifts her arm and tosses the ball and watches it land in one of the cups with ease. “It’s not hard, Al.”

 

“I – I can’t do it.” Alex grumbles, pouting a little as she crosses her arm over her chest. “Switch partners.” Alex tells Kelley as Matthew sinks the next ball he throws.

 

“Not going to happen.” Kelley dismisses. “Let me help.”

 

Kelley’s shoulder brushes against Alex’s as Alex picks up her next ball and holds it between her thumb and forefinger. Kelley stands behind Alex with her left hand resting against Alex’s hip and her right hand covering Alex’s hand and guiding her arm back. Alex’s breath hitches as Kelley hooks her chin over Alex’s shoulder and whispers instructions in her ear as she guides Alex’s arm back far enough and tells her to throw the ball.

 

She does and she sinks it in the middle couple cup on the second row.

 

“Kel!” Alex cheers. “I did it!”

 

Kelley’s arm is still firmly around Alex’s waist as she smiles. “I knew you could.”

 

Alex and Kelley win the first game with ease – Kelley proving just why she’s the reigning champion of the athletics department. Alex gets better with every throw but for her own fun she makes Kelley guide her arm every time – not that Kelley minds.

 

They take a break between game one and game two of three. Kelley is leaning against the edge of the table, Alex stands in-between her legs talking over Kelley’s shoulder to Ali and Sydney when Tobin appears at Kelley’s side. Alex’s fingers are intertwined with Kelley’s as she talks.

 

“Yo O’Hara; are we playing or what?” Matthew shouts across the basement.

 

“You’re on.” Kelley bites back. “I’m going to make you cry like the little boy you are.” Kelley growls under her breath; catching Allie’s eyes as she stands up straight.

 

Kelley is a lot of things, some good, some bad but she tries to be the best friend that she can be. As a child she didn’t always have the best reactions to somebody hurting her best friend; in elementary school it meant that she called the mean girl in the fourth grade a bitch because she said Kelley’s best friend wasn’t pretty. It meant that she punched a boy in middle school for being a jerk; it meant that she started a rumor about the bitch in tenth grade. She doesn’t have the healthiest methods for dealing with jerks but she always causes trouble out of love.

 

Allie hasn’t mentioned it a lot but Kelley knows that she was hurt by what happened between the pair of them and that Allie would want nothing more than for Kelley to show him up and humiliate him in a game that Kelley’s been playing since before she could even name five brands of beer.

 

“Ready?” Kelley asks turning to face Alex who is already staring at her, a small smile playing on her lips as fixes Kelley’s hat on her head. “Hey-” Kelley murmurs as she reaches forward and brushes a strand of hair away from Alex’s eye. “- Got it.”

 

“What would I do without you?” Alex asks; though her voice is quiet, Kelley can hear the slight rasp of amusement in her tone.

 

“I’m only guessing but have hair in your eye?” Kelley jokes, scrunching her nose up as she smiles.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Alex comments. “Let’s play.”

 

Kelley and Alex easily win the second game and the look on Alex’s face when Kelley sinks the ball in the final cup is priceless, she looks like a kid at Christmas and can’t stop smiling and bouncing from foot to foot.

 

“Never been on the winning side, huh?” Kelley asks as she tosses the ping pong ball up and catches it.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asks her; narrowing her eyes as she playfully shoves Kelley’s shoulder. Alex grabs one of the cups from the table and downs the beer in one large gulp.

 

“Babe, you know you’re only supposed to drink when the ball lands in the cup.” Kelley teases as she wraps her arm around Alex’s waist.

 

“I’m not wasting beer.” Alex shrugs as she reaches for another cup and hands it to Kelley.

 

  

                                                                                                          ****

 

 

“This looks-” Kelley pauses as she swishes the discolored liquid around in the cup, pulling a face at the _almost_ mossy green colored concoction. “- This looks horrible. What is it?”

 

“I can’t remember but there’s definitely vodka in it.” Alex replies as she reaches across the counter and snatches at the half bottle of tequila and unscrews the top.

 

“It looks gross; I’m not drinking it.”

 

“ _I dare you_.” Alex sings as she pours way too much tequila into her cup.

 

“We’re not playing truth or dare.” Kelley deadpans as she continues to stare at the drink.

 

“We should be; it’s a good game.” Alex thinks aloud. “Can we play it?”

 

“No.” Kelley shoots back almost immediately as she brings the cup to her lips. “If I die from this I swear I’m coming back to haunt you.”

 

“Whatever you say, _Casper._ ” Alex teases. “Drink up.”

 

Kelley does and she nearly gags at the concoction of different liquors combining and burning the back of her throat as she swallows and tosses the cup aside.

 

“I – fuck – I hate you.” Kelley growls as she wipes her mouth and pulls a disgusted face. “I’ll take that.” Kelley swipes Alex’s cup from her hand. “If I have to drink something gross then so do you.”

 

Alex just holds her hands up and lets Kelley get on with trying to recreate her own drink, or at least making one of a similar color. Kelley’s smirking as she hands the cup to Alex.

 

“Enjoy.”

 

Alex flips her off in response before downing the drink in one large gulp and grimacing as she makes an unattractive noise.

 

“My drink is _so_ much worse than yours. What the fuck did you put in it?” Alex coughs and pulls a face as she places her empty cup on the counter.

 

“Even?” Kelley asks as she holds her hand out towards Alex.

 

“Even.” Alex agrees as she shakes Kelley’s hand. “I think I need to brush my teeth sixty times now.” She groans “or get a beer.”

 

“Because brushing your teeth and drinking beer are _exactly_ the same.” Kelley draws out sarcastically; the Southern drawl to her voice starting to come out. “Get me one too?”

 

 

Alex becomes obsessed with Kelley’s Southern drawl far too quickly and spends the next hour annoying her into talking about anything just so that she can sit and listen to it. Kelley tries to be annoyed by Alex’s obsession because after all her accent isn’t that special but Alex can’t get enough of it. Kelley has her hand tucked in Alex’s as she leads Alex through the house and outside onto the patio where the rest of them have gathered. Ali and Christen have their heads burrowed into Ashlyn and Tobin’s laps respectively and are complaining about their budding headaches. Allie and Sydney are sitting not too far away from them with a bottle of vodka in the middle of them and they’re laughing hysterically as they both look through their phones.

 

Kelley sits down on the grass close to Tobin and Alex trips as she tries to sit down and ends up falling and knocking the side of her head against Kelley’s knee causing both of them to groan. Kelley pulls Alex until Alex is sitting in-between her legs and Kelley can hook her chin on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I’m getting too old for this.” Ali half mumbles as she lifts her head and sits up but still has her hands pressed to the back of her neck.

 

“Me too.” Christen agrees.

 

“Count me in.” Tobin holds her hand up.

 

“Lightweights!” Allie and Kelley shout much to the other’s dismay at the drunken screeching that they both make.

 

Alex shifts and moves around, kicking and hitting Kelley until she’s able to curl herself into Kelley and rest her head against Kelley’s chest.

 

“Say something.” Alex yawns as she pokes Kelley’s arm.

 

“ _Not again_.” Kelley grumbles. “I haven’t stopped talking for an hour.”

 

“What’s five more minutes?” Alex challenges leaving Kelley with no comeback. “Tell me more about your childhood.”

 

Kelley doesn’t answer, her throat feels scratchy but Alex is pulling Kelley’s arms around her and isn’t going to take no for an answer – not that Kelley would ever be able to turn down _anything_ Alex asks. She does what Alex asks and she talks about stupid fights that she and her siblings have been involved in over the years. She talks about the time that she and Jerry nearly gave their Great Aunt a heart attack after hiding from each other at their Grandma’s house with the plan to try and jump scare each other. It takes Kelley a lot longer than usual to realize that Alex is barely awake anymore; the alcohol having finally caught up to her.

 

It’s almost as though it’s a natural reaction, as though it’s normal when Kelley leans down and kisses Alex’s forehead.

 

The conversation starts to die down until they’re barely talking and they decide to just let themselves sober up for a little while before heading back to the apartment.

 

Alex isn’t happy when Kelley shoves her awake but the fifteen minutes or so that she was asleep seem to have completely filled Alex’s energy and she’s bounding from foot to foot, talking a mile a minute and pulling Kelley in each and every direction as they try to catch up with the rest of their friends. Kelley lets herself be pulled, she lets Alex grab hold of her hand and pull her into a jog to catch up to Allie and Sydney at least.

 

Kelley draws the line at Alex asking for her car keys.

 

“You really think I’m going to let your drunken ass drive home?” Kelley snorts as Alex runs to her car and essentially tries to hug it.

 

“M’not drunk.” Alex denies with a wild shake of her head.

 

“You’re not sober either, babe.” Kelley laughs as she swings Alex’s car keys around her finger.

 

Christen is waiting by the front door to their building and gesturing to Kelley whether she should wait but Kelley waves her away and mouths that they’ll be up in a minute. Christen lets the door shut and makes her way towards the stairs. Alex is still leaning against her car, arms folded as she glares at Kelley.

 

“I want my keys!” She exclaims out of nowhere, stretching her arm out and staring at the keys in Kelley’s hand.

 

“No.” Kelley laughs loudly as she starts to approach Alex. “You can have them back in the morning when you’re hungover.”

 

“I don’t get hangovers.” Alex retorts and she sticks her tongue out for good measure. “Hangovers are for – losers.”

 

“Come on.” Kelley sighs exasperatedly as she wraps her hand around Alex’s arm and pulls her away from the sidewalk and towards her apartment building. “I seriously doubt you’re going to remember any of this tomorrow.”

 

“Do you want to bet on that?” Alex asks as Kelley pulls open the door.

 

“ _Oh yeah_.” Kelley sarcastically replies. “If you even remember any of the last ten minutes when you wake up later I want to see everything you have written about me on the list of things I get _touchy_ over.” Kelley lets Alex walk ahead of her.

 

“Deal.” Alex is halfway up the stairs when she leans back to shake Kelley’s hand and nearly loses her balance completely and falls down.

 

Kelley’s always had quick reflexes.

 

Alex and Kelley finally get to the apartment and Alex stumbles in and nearly knocks the plant that Christen keeps by the front door over. Kelley just rolls her eyes as she follows Alex down the hall towards Kelley’s bedroom – although Kelley has to direct her away from bursting into Christen’s room before she tries to do the same to Allie’s bedroom.

 

Kelley’s always wanted kids but looking after drunk Alex for less than hour is making her think that being a parent might be overrated.

 

Alex flops back on Kelley’s bed and starts pulling at the cushions and throwing them on the floor before burrowing her face into Kelley’s pillows and sighing a heaving sigh. Kelley stops dead by her door and sighs a similar heavy sigh, brushing a hand through her hair.

 

“Are you going to sleep like that?” Kelley asks but she doesn’t get a reply at first. “Al?”

 

Alex huffs into the pillow before holding her hand out and making a thumbs down gesture to Kelley.

 

“You’re not going to sleep like that?” Kelley asks to make sure that’s what Alex is actually referring to.

 

This time Alex switches gesture and puts her thumb up. Kelley is still confused but she’s blaming it on the alcohol causing her to seem a little hazy – not as hazy as Alex but still hazy. Kelley leaves her room for a second and walks down the hallway into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and searching the cupboards for something to leave by the side of her bed – the last thing she needs is Alex puking over her floor or even worse her textbooks which have been haphazardly thrown to the floor.

 

“What’cha looking for?” Christen asks which causes Kelley to jump and narrowly miss banging her head on the edge of the counter.

 

“Something to put by my bed.” Kelley answers though she’s not paying that much attention.

 

“Use the trashcan?” Christen suggests.

 

Kelley jumps up and lets the cupboard door slam close a lot louder than she would have liked it to. She smiles at Christen as she passes her and walks into the living room and grabs the trashcan from beside the armchair.

 

“Night, Chris.” Kelley waves over her shoulder as she walks back down the hallway and into her bedroom.

 

Alex is sitting on the edge of Kelley’s bed with her head in her hands and she’s whimpering as Kelley closes the door over and drops the trashcan by the side of her bed before kneeling down in front of Alex with her hands resting against Alex’s thighs.

 

“Hey?” Kelley gently pries Alex’s hands away from her head and brushes her hair behind her ears. “Drink this.” Kelley whispers as she hands the bottle to Alex.

 

Kelley leaves Alex and walks over to her closet; being careful not to trip over her bag which is still sitting in the middle of her room from where she slung it across the floor after practice. She pulls open one of her drawers and searches for something for Alex to wear before she passes out in jeans that Kelley _knows_ she’s going to complain about sleeping in when she wakes up. Kelley grabs shorts and a shirt and tosses them onto the bed; wondering if Alex is going to realize or if she’s still too drunk.

 

“Thank you.” Alex mumbles half-heartedly as she places the bottle of water down on the floor and grabs the clothes.

 

“ _No,_ _thank you_.” Kelley smirks slightly as she reaches back into her drawer and grabs a pair of sweats before changing into them.

 

Alex struggles to get changed, stumbling from side to side whilst Kelley slips out of her bedroom and back down towards the kitchen to get herself a drink.

 

“Hey, I thought you would’ve crashed by now.” Kelley teases when she sees Christen sitting on the counter.

 

“I miss you.” Christen completely ignores Kelley’s comment.

 

“I’m right here.” Kelley chuckles; scrunching her nose up in the way that usually has Christen smiling but not this time.

 

“ _I miss you_.” Christen repeats the words and Kelley halts when she hears the difference in Christen’s tone. “I screwed up, okay?”

 

Kelley’s chest starts to tighten and she completely forgets about the bottle of water she came in to get. She can’t look at Christen so she settles for staring at the damp patch on the wall above their dining table that’s been there since they moved in but they haven’t fixed yet.

 

“I screwed us up, Kel.” Christen continues, her voice is a lot softer now and she’s reaching out towards Kelley but Kelley’s frozen to the spot. “I know you think I’m drunk and saying this to fuck with your head but I’m not. I wasn’t ready for something serious, it was freshman year and college was overwhelming enough as it was – I didn’t want a serious relationship.”

 

“Why – why are you telling me this now?” Kelley hisses as she finally turns around and faces Christen. “You had so many fucking chances to tell me this but you’re choosing _now_?”

 

“I didn’t realize until recently.”

 

“ _Recently_? Do you mean since I met Alex?” Kelley asks her, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “I knew something was up.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kel.” Christen whispers. “I should’ve kept it to myself.”

 

Kelley doesn’t get a chance to reply before Christen is hopping off the counter and walking down towards Tobin’s bedroom just as Ali and Ashlyn walk back towards the living room and say goodnight to Kelley before heading over to the couch which is now pulled out into the sofa bed.

 

Kelley forgets all about her drink and rushes back to her bedroom, her heart is pounding out of her chest and she feels a burning sensation in her chest – sharper than any amount of alcohol burning her throat.

 

“Kel? Are you okay?” Alex asks when she notices that Kelley has practically pinned herself to her closed door.

 

Kelley coughs before inhaling a deep breath. “Good. I’m good.”

 

Kelley slowly crosses her room and climbs over Alex to get into bed; pushing herself against the wall as she lies on her back, staring at the ceiling with her arm behind her head. Her heart is still pounding and her mind is still racing. Kelley would be lying if she said she hadn’t wished there were times when Christen would just turn around and say those words to her, admit that she made a mistake but now they feel forced, now they’re the last the things that Kelley wants to hear.

 

“Kelley?”

 

Kelley hums in response.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Alex tells her as she rolls over so that she can face Kelley, staring up at her through her eyelashes. “I know I was a pain in the ass.”

 

“That’s an understatement, Cal.” Kelley teases.

 

Alex slaps her arm in response before rolling back over. “Kel?”

 

“What’s up?” Kelley asks her, glancing down to Alex before staring back up at the ceiling whilst trying to steady her heart rate.

 

“I know you gave me this Stanford shirt on purpose.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda bad that this is the only fic i want to update but i just... love it so much. anyway you're probably not gonna like what's coming over the next few chapters but love takes time, right? and who doesn't love angst? lmao anyway hey, hi, how you doing?
> 
> y’all thought i was joking when i said this was a slow burn HUH (also we’re literally 8 chapters in, we’re barely even scraping the surface here guys)
> 
> i got wwc tickets today and i've been crying for hours because... is this real lmao?

Her arm is dead.

 

That’s the first thing that Kelley registers when she starts to wake up; the second is that she forgot to shut her blinds before she got into bed last night and the sun streaming through the slits is doing nothing for the banging headache she has. Alex is still completely dead to the world, the covers pulled up to her chin and she’s breathing a little heavier.

 

As carefully as she can; Kelley slides her arm out from under Alex whilst trying her absolute hardest to not jolt Alex awake. She feels sick and she knows it isn’t from vodka shots mixing with numerous bottles of beer. Christen’s words still ring in her ears and they cause her chest to tighten again. Kelley pulls herself up so she’s sitting with her back pressed against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees as she tries to piece together everything.

 

Kelley remembers a time when Christen saying those words would have had her running back into Christen’s arms with the biggest grin on her face but now they make her feel nauseous and confused. The four walls of her bedroom aren’t helping with straightening out everything running through her head; also, she needs coffee and Tobin.

 

Clambering off her bed without disturbing Alex, Kelley grabs her phone and leaves her bedroom. Tiptoeing across the hallway; she pushes Tobin’s bedroom door open and squints to see which side Tobin’s sleeping on. She tiptoes into the room and slaps Tobin’s arm causing her to jolt away with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Kelley.” She hisses as she reaches over to her bedside table and grabs at her phone. “It’s five thirty in the fucking morning.” She mutters before she puts her phone back. “The kitchen better be on fire or you better be dying.”

 

“It’s neither but I do need you.” Kelley whispers as she pulls at Tobin’s comforter and pulls it off her whilst being careful not to disturb Christen although she wonders why she should care at this point.

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and Kelley thinks she’s gone back to sleep until she sits up and stands up before pushing Kelley out of her room and shutting the door behind her.

 

“What’s up?” Tobin asks with a yawn as she leans against the wall.

 

“You think I’m telling you here? There are literally eight people in this apartment right now, let’s go.” Kelley wraps her hand around Tobin’s arm and pulls her towards the living room before shushing her and pointing to Ashlyn and Ali still asleep.

 

Tobin doesn’t question Kelley further and just puts her shoes on and grabs a sweatshirt from the laundry pile in the living room that they’re yet to put away. It isn’t until Kelley’s in Tobin’s car having won the argument over who drives pretty easily considering Tobin can’t keep her eyes open that Kelley wonders if Tobin is the right person to talk to about this but she also can’t talk to anybody else about this but Tobin.

 

“Are you going to keep me in suspense until the sun rises or what?” Tobin asks as Kelley pulls out and starts driving towards their favorite coffee shop.

 

“Shut up and put the radio on.” Kelley huffs but as soon as Tobin leans forward to do so. “- Don’t, I don’t want it on – I’m – fuck it – you know I love you dude?”

 

“You _are_ dying?” Tobin teases.

 

“Shut up.” Kelley laughs as she slaps Tobin’s hand.

 

Kelley opens her mouth to say something again but she closes it once she realizes she doesn’t exactly know how she’s supposed to word this. She knows that Tobin is definitely the worst person she could’ve chosen to talk to about this but Tobin has been _that_ person for her for a long time. Tobin is the person Kelley goes to when she needs to have a heart to heart which granted isn’t often.

 

Kelley turns the radio on but keeps it low and they drive to the coffee shop in silence. Tobin glances over at Kelley a few times and notices the deep look of concentration on her face but she doesn’t force Kelley into telling her about it just yet. They’ve done this routine before and Tobin knows better than to force Kelley to spill whatever is on her mind and instead she’s patient enough to just sit back and let Kelley work her way up to it.

 

Kelley orders their coffees, Tobin pays this time and they find a table near the window; it’s still early and empty apart from one person and one barista. Kelley scratches against the side of her cup, glancing out of the window and at the good view of the beach they have. Tobin sits opposite her, tapping against the table because she forgot her phone.

 

“Christen told me she screwed up when she broke up with me.”

 

They let the words hang in the air for a moment. Kelley doesn’t dare take her eyes away from the window but she knows Tobin’s eyes are on her.

 

“She told me the reason was because she didn’t want a serious relationship at the time but I don’t know? Part of me believes her I guess but-” Kelley stops and scowls.

 

“What’s up?” Tobin asks her, quirking her left eyebrow as Kelley frowns.

 

“I don’t know, man. This is fucking weird, right?” Kelley groans before she drops her head onto the table.

 

“Are you okay?” Another voice asks.

 

Kelley’s head shoots up and she lets her gaze fall on the barista, not the one who served them but another one and she’s smiling softly at Kelley as she holds an empty cup in her hand.

 

“I- I’m good.” Kelley stammers out, instantly dropping her head and sighing. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” She smiles at Kelley.

 

Kelley watches her go with a small smile on her face before Tobin leans forward and slaps her wrist to bring her attention back to their conversation.

 

“What are you going to do?” Tobin asks.

 

Kelley sighs. “I _suppose_ we should have the conversation we should have had when we broke up.”

 

Tobin smirks. “You? Talking about your feelings?”

 

Kelley throws a sugar packet and grins when it hits Tobin square in the face.

 

“I’m sorry, dude.” Kelley half mumbles as she bites down on the straw in her drink. “I guess it has to suck to hear this-”

 

“Kel, it’s cool.” Tobin interjects.

 

“- I wasn’t finished-” Kelley interrupts, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “There’s always time for Christen to make you transferring across the country worth your while.”

 

“ _Seriously_?” Tobin groans but even she can’t help the small hint of a smile threatening to form. “I wish we’d brought the boards.” Tobin changes the subject quickly as she looks out of the window, the sun getting ready to rise.

 

Kelley hums in agreement. “Maybe tomorrow?” Kelley suggests.

 

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Tobin grins before finishing her coffee. “You know that barista has _not_ stopped staring at you.”

 

“Shut up.” Kelley laughs. “We’re the only people in here, she’s probably bored.”

 

 

It’s a little after seven-thirty when they get back to the apartment. Allie’s sitting in the kitchen with Sydney and Christen and the second that Christen’s eyes meet Kelley’s – Kelley is instantly looking away and making her way towards the hallway. Kelley only just manages to catch Allie asking Christen what the hell that all about before Kelley reaches her bedroom and walks in.

 

“Where have you been?” Alex asks causing Kelley to jump. “I woke up and you weren’t here…” Alex trails off, narrowing her eyes at Kelley. “Ash and Ali said they heard you this morning before they left.”

 

“I went to get coffee with Tobin. No big deal.” Kelley shrugs as she kicks her shoes off and makes her way over to her bed, climbing over Alex and settling herself in-between Alex and the wall. “How’s the hangover?”

 

Alex groans in response as she locks her phone, dropping it to her lap and letting her head rest against Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“My head hurts so fucking badly.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Kelley asks with an amused twinge to her voice as she glances down to Alex.

 

“I made you talk _a lot_ and I think I fell asleep? I’m not sure though.” Alex yawns as she shuffles around the bed and manages to link her arm through Kelley’s before letting her head fall onto Kelley’s shoulder again. “Why?”

 

“I get to see what you have written about me – I said if you couldn’t remember what happened after we left the party last night then I get to see what kind of stuff you think I get _touchy_ over.”

 

Alex chokes out a laugh. “Oh.” Alex falls quiet for a few seconds. “You took advantage of my drunkenness.” She accuses.

 

“So?”

 

“You’re mean.” Alex huffs out as glances up at Kelley. “So fucking mean.”

 

“A bet is a bet.” Kelley sings only causing Alex to groan and pull the comforter up and over her head whilst she mutters a string of incoherent swear words.

 

 

                                                                                                                ****

 

 

“Do you _have_ to leave?” Kelley asks as she follows Alex down the stairwell and out of her apartment building.

 

“God-” Alex feigns annoyance. “- You’re so clingy.”

 

“I know.” Kelley agrees though dismissively as she wraps her hand around Alex’s wrist before she can pull her car keys out of her pocket.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asks. “Something’s been bothering you since last night – what is it?”

 

Kelley immediately shakes her head. “Nothing? Can’t a girl miss her best friend?”

 

“I’m her best friend!” Sydney shouts from where she’s leaning against the still locked car.

 

Alex nods towards Sydney and hums in agreement. “She’s my best friend; you’re a close _fourth_ though.”

 

Kelley snorts. “Fourth?”

 

Alex grins as she nods. “Syd, Ash, Ali, _you_.”

 

“So-” Kelley holds her hand up to make sure that she understands. “I’m last?”

 

“You think I’ve only got four friends?” Alex gasps and slaps Kelley’s arm in offense.

 

 “Am I wrong?” Kelley asks with a small smirk.

 

“Yes!” Alex exclaims in offensive. “I have more than four friends. I have a _lot_ of friends. I’m very popular.”

 

“Chill out-” Kelley laughs as she slides her hand into Alex’s. “- You don’t have to brag, Al.”

 

Alex just rolls her eyes as she wraps her arms around Kelley’s shoulders and hugs her tightly.

 

“You’re so annoying.”

 

Kelley answers her back by hugging Alex just as tightly as she’s hugging her.

 

“I’ll text you once we’re back home.” Alex smiles as she releases Kelley from the hug.

 

“Drive safely.”

 

“You know me.” Alex tells her, her hand still on Kelley’s shoulder for a few seconds before she lets her arm drop back to her side. “Later, Kel.”

 

Alex reluctantly lets Sydney drive her car and they have just driven off when Allie slides up beside Kelley and slings her arm around Kelley’s shoulders.

 

“We need to talk. You and Christen, what’s up?” Allie asks causing Kelley to sigh.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Allie scoffs. “Please. I have lived with you two for the last three years – I think I know when something’s wrong.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kelley groans as she ducks out of Allie’s grip and starts walking back towards their building.

 

“Tough.” Allie chimes. “Something is up and you’re not as stubborn as Christen.”

 

“I can be stubborn!” Kelley exclaims as she pulls open the door and walks towards the stairs with Allie on her heels.

 

“Great.” Allie sends a thumbs up to the back of Kelley’s head. “That’s not something to be proud of though.”

 

Kelley just rolls her eyes as she walks up the stairs and back to their apartment whilst doing her best to ignore Allie. It manages to work until Kelley walks into the apartment and Allie grabs her arm before pulling her towards Kelley’s bedroom.

 

“ _Tell me_.”

 

“No.” Kelley grumbles as she crosses her room and falls face first onto her bed. “Let it go – don’t you dare fucking sing it.”

 

Allie smirks as she sits down on Kelley’s desk chair, spinning around so that she’s facing the bed and able to lift her foot and dig it into Kelley’s ribs. Kelley groans but doesn’t lift her head from the pillow.

 

“You told Tobin.” Allie half mumbles.

 

“I tell Tobin _everything_.” Kelley retorts.

 

Kelley lifts her arm up and smacks Allie’s leg trying to get her foot away from her ribs.

 

“If you don’t tell me I’ll just ask Tobin.” Allie shrugs.

 

Kelley scoffs. “She won’t tell you.”

 

“Just fucking tell me.” Allie huffs.

 

“Christen regrets breaking up with me. She said she didn’t want a serious relationship. She got into my fucking head last night and now I don’t know what to do about it.” Kelley sits up straight and stares at Allie with a scowl set firmly on her face. “ _Happy_?”

 

Allie is quiet for a moment before she holds her hand up. “I think I just experienced déjà vu.”

 

“ _Funny_.” Kelley sarcastically draws out.

 

“So-” Allie starts before stopping and frowning. “- how are you feeling?”

 

Kelley holds one finger up and mumbles something along the lines of _hold that thought_. Kelley jumps up off her bed and smoothes out her sheets before lying back down and staring up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her stomach.

 

“What _are_ you doing?” Allie asks.

 

“This _is_ a therapy session, _right_?” Kelley questions; glancing over to Allie in time to catch the blonde’s eye roll. “I need advice.”

 

“No shit.” Allie scoffs. “You go – _weird_ – when you and Christen get brought up.”

 

Kelley goes to reply but thinks better of it and just closes her eyes instead, humming in agreement. “Tell me what to do about this.”

 

“ _Talk to her_?” Allie suggests as though it’s the most obvious suggestion in the world. “Things won’t get better until you talk to her. She’s handling this just as badly as you are.”

 

“I am _not_ handling this badly.” Kelley disagrees, opening her eyes and looking over to Allie.

 

“Kel, dude, you’re doing that thing where you hide away and expect this all to go away instead of being an adult about it.”

 

“ _Ouch_.” Kelley clutches her chest and grimaces. “Kick a girl whilst she’s down, huh.”

 

“Oh please.” Allie snorts. “You know that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

 

Kelley purses her lips before sighing and sitting up, turning to face Allie.

 

“She fucked with my head, Allie. Does she even fucking realize how long it took me to get over her? It was insufferable to live with her, to play with her, to see her every fucking day.” Kelley jumps up and starts pacing her room, her feet moving faster than her thoughts catching up with her. “I was _finally_ back in a good place where I wasn’t still thinking about it, when I wasn’t lying to her face and telling her I was over it even though Chris could see right through me – because _of course she can_.”

 

“Tell her that.” Allie shrugs.

 

“What?” Kelley asks; her eyes widening before she’s furrowing her eyebrows and staring at Allie whilst actually wondering if Allie said those words. “You want me to upset her even more?”

 

Allie sighs before shaking her head. “No. The last thing I want is for you two to be upset but this is something you two need to be up front and honest about.”

 

“She’s right.” Tobin’s voice coming from behind Kelley causes her to jump and spin around. “Kel, I love you but you have the tendency to lie to protect other people’s feelings – _especially_ Christen’s.”

 

Kelley scoffs but she doesn’t argue because she knows that both Allie and Tobin are right. She knows she protects Christen’s feelings a lot more than most but it’s automatic, if there is a chance that Christen’s going to be upset – Kelley will do whatever to make sure that isn’t the case. She also knows that _for once_ Allie is right and she might need to finally upset Christen in order to get somewhere.

 

“This sucks.” Kelley grumbles. “I know I have-”

 

Kelley’s cut off by her phone chiming from her pocket and to say she’s relieved is an understatement – things are too tense for her right now.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I’m never letting_  
_Syd drive my car_  
_again. She nearly_  
_fucking killed me._

 

Kelley laughs slightly as she reads the message from Alex.

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_You got home then?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Barely. I thought_  
_I was a bad driver_  
_until she got behind_  
_the wheel._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_You are a bad driver._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_How would you know?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Educated guess._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Why do I like you?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Have you met me?_

 

“Kelley!”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going to talk to her or what?” Allie asks.

 

Kelley glances down at her phone. “I would but we’ve got practice in twenty minutes.” She shrugs as she pockets her phone. “I’ll do it later.” Kelley grins as she turns around and makes her way out of her bedroom.

 

  

                                                                                                          ****

 

 

“Can you open this for me?” Christen asks as she holds out the water bottle in front of Kelley.

 

Kelley just looks between Christen and the water bottle that’s clearly been opened before raising her left eyebrow incredulously.

 

“ _Seriously_?” Kelley asks amusedly. “This is your attempt to talk to me?”

 

“What else do you want me to say? _Hey Kel, I fucked our friendship up last night but let’s just pretend we’re okay around our teammates._ ” Christen replies through gritted teeth, putting up a defensive stance that causes Kelley to immediately falter.

 

“That’s not-” Kelley starts but she stops, frowning and searching Christen’s eyes for any signs of anger but all she finds is defeat and Kelley hates how well she knows that feeling. “- I don’t hate you.”

 

Christen looks momentarily surprised but it’s gone before Kelley can truly believe it was there.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“We’ll talk later, okay?” Kelley’s voice is soft and Christen starts to relax, nodding in response.

 

“Okay.”

 

Tobin and Allie shoot the pair a nervous, slightly confused, mostly expectant glance as they run past and join the warm-ups a minute or so late.

 

Practice comes and goes in a flash and for once when practice flies over – Kelley isn’t relieved. Her stomach is in knots as she crosses the field and glances over to Christen and Tobin. Kelley has no idea how she’s supposed to start this conversation; she has no interest in hurting Christen but she knows that’s exactly what’s going to happen and she feels sick.

 

“You don’t look good.”

 

“Thanks.” Kelley scowls at Allie.

 

“Hey-” Allie tries to be positive. “- Maybe it’ll go better than you think.”

 

Kelley just stares at Allie with her jaw locked.

 

“I said maybe.” Allie reiterates whilst holding her hands up in defense.

 

Kelley hangs back on the walk back to their apartment. She’s anxiously biting down on her bottom lip as she tries to put a positive spin on things, the only thing she thinks of is that she isn’t avoiding the problem but that’s it. The thought of having to deal with a serious conversation that will _definitely_ last longer than five minutes makes her more than just a little uncomfortable.

 

Tobin and Allie stand awkwardly in the doorway when Kelley finally reaches their apartment whilst Christen waits just as awkwardly by the couch. Kelley nods towards the balcony and makes her way across the apartment to the sliding door with Christen trailing behind her. Kelley spins around and glares at Tobin and Allie until they both stop staring at them and move to do their own things – their own things that have them still within earshot but at least they’re not as obvious anymore.

 

“So…” Kelley trails off, leaning back in the chair and lifting her feet up to press against the railings.

 

“I didn’t say this to screw with you.” Christen admits.

 

“Figured.” Kelley mumbles. “Did you mean it?”

 

Christen scoffs. “No Kel; I decided to spring that on you to see how you’d react.”

 

“Why though? That’s what I _don’t_ get.”

 

“What don’t you get?” Christen asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she watches Kelley ball her hands into fists before releasing them.

 

“Is it because you didn’t want to hurt me? Is that why you waited until last night to tell me this?” Kelley asks though she’s sure she doesn’t want to know the answer.

 

They’re boarding on diving head first into a serious conversation and Kelley’s unsure over whether she can handle it.

 

“You _know_ the last thing I want is to hurt you so _yeah_.” Christen shrugs as she brings her knees up to her chest and laughs sadly. “Kel – you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me, you’re my best friend and I would be lost without you.”

 

“I _am_ pretty great.” Kelley smirks causing Christen to laugh and shake her head. “Getting over you was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do and I think you know that.”

 

“I know.” Christen shifts uncomfortably. “I also know we’re not going to go down that road again.”

 

“- What?” Kelley asks surprised; glancing over to Christen.

 

“I’m not stupid, Kel.” Christen smiles softly. “I said I screwed up, that I made a mistake, that a serious relationship wasn’t what I needed then – where did I say I wanted to get back together?”

 

“You said you missed me…” Kelley trails off, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“I do.” Christen agrees. “I miss how close we were before we started dating and before we broke up. I know we’re in a good place now but you _have_ to admit that our friendship was so much better before we had a history.”

 

Kelley frowns before relaxing. “So – why _did_ you tell me all of this?”

 

“You and I made a pact in freshman year that we wouldn’t keep stuff from each other, actually, Allie’s in this pact too but she has so many things I don’t want to know about-” Christen shudders slightly causing Kelley to smile. “I know it was the worst timing and it probably didn’t help but I know you blamed yourself when we broke up and I _guess_ I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t on you.”

 

“I never blamed my-”

 

“Yes. Yes you did.” Christen cuts Kelley off.

 

“Is there anything else?” Kelley asks.

 

“Just say it.” Christen encourages.

 

“Does _any_ of it have to do with Alex?” Kelley asks and Christen nods because she saw this question coming from the start. “I know you think I think you hate Alex-”

 

“For the last time – I don’t hate Alex but I am jealous.” Christen sighs and shifts in the chair to fully face Kelley, meeting the confusion in her best friend’s eyes. “A huge part of me hates how close you two are because it reminds me of how close you and I used to be.”

 

“So-” Kelley starts before hesitating. “- You’re not jealous of _her_ or if I had a crush on her or something stupid like that.”

 

“God no.” Christen rapidly shakes her head. “It just sucks that you two became _best friends_ so quickly and our friendship isn’t like that anymore – no matter how many times we try and convince ourselves that it is.”

 

“Do you ever just want to erase what happened between us?” Kelley asks, slouching down in her chair and glancing over to Christen.

 

“Nah.” Christen says with a shake of her head. “It sucks but that’s our past and it’s there so we can learn from our mistakes.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.” Kelley hums, shrugging and looking away again.

 

“I just – I will _always_ have some kind of feelings for you and I don’t think they’re ever going to properly go away but that’s just something we’re going to have to deal with.”

 

“I know.” Kelley hums in agreement. “Same, yeah, same. What now?”

 

“You can turn around and scare the shit out of Allie because she has her face pressed against the door?” Christen suggests with a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

Kelley does just as she’s asked and whips her head around and glares at the door causing Allie to stumble backwards and fall on her ass. Christen and Kelley high-five as they look through the door at Allie sitting on the floor in a huff.

 

Kelley and Christen make their way back into the apartment.

 

“So-” Allie gestures to the pair of them. “- We good or do I need to move out with Kel whilst Christen stays here with Tobs?”

 

Kelley scoffs. “I’m not living _alone_ with you. I’ll be moving out with Tobs.”

 

“This _so_ wasn’t the point.” Tobin chimes in.

 

“Right.” Kelley laughs slightly as lets her hand fall on Christen’s shoulder. “I think – I think we’re going to be okay.”

 

“Thank you, Jesus.” Allie throws her hand over her heart.

 

  

                                                                                                             ****

 

 

Kelley’s phone vibrates once, twice, three times before she picks it up – three messages from Alex with three attachments.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _A bet is a bet even_  
_though I have zero_  
_recollection of it._

 

Kelley grins as she clicks on the first picture.

 

  * _Football_
  * _Cal_
  * _Cal beating Stanford_
  * _Stanford blowing a 5 year unbeaten streak :’)_
  * _Cookies & fake twins_
  * _Rejection_
  * _Jean jackets_
  * _Allie_



 

Kelley rolls her eyes at the majority of them – especially when she sees Allie’s name and being reminded that Stanford blew a five year unbeaten streak. Kelley opens the second picture and continues reading.

 

  * _Driving_
  * _Weird facts. Really weird facts._
  * _Science-y stuff_
  * _Getting sick_
  * _Hipsters_
  * _Sunrises_
  * _Being my 4 th best friend_



 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _I disagree with all_  
_of them apart from one._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Humor me O’Hara._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Allie._

 

Kelley’s phone rings a minute later.

 

“Allie? _Allie_ is the one you actually agree with?” Alex chokes out a laugh.

 

“What can I say?” Kelley asks. “Allie and I have a complicated but loving friendship where she annoys the fuck out of me every second of the day but I still love her.”

 

“I can’t believe out of that entire list you only agree with one. You’re touchy over _all_ of them.” Alex huffs. “Especially football, sunrises, being my fourth best friend, hipsters and driving.”

 

“Bullshit.” Kelley disagrees.

 

“You’re being touchy about things that you’re touchy about.” Alex informs her. “That’s going on the list.”

 

“Don’t you have better things to do than sit and make lists about me?” Kelley asks as she closes her laptop and pushes it to the end of her bed.

 

“Of course I don’t. You fascinate me.” Alex replies and Kelley can hear the smile in her voice. “I miss you.” She adds a few seconds later.

 

“Now who’s being the clingy one?” Kelley draws out the question sarcastically and she knows that Alex is rolling her eyes despite not being able to see her.

 

“You’re so annoying.” Alex groans causing Kelley to smile. “I don’t actually miss you. I miss your bed. It’s a lot more comfortable than mine.”

 

“You can always come back?” Kelley suggests, falling flat on her back and glancing up to her ceiling and pulling a face at the damp patch that’s still in the corner. “You’re not the worst person I’ve shared with a bed with.”

 

“How many people have you _shared a bed with_?” Alex asks amusedly.

 

“I set myself up for that question, huh?” Kelley laughs, scratching at the base of her ponytail. “Not many.”

 

“Be specific, Kel.”

 

“Why? Jealous?” Kelley asks, smirking slightly.

 

Alex scoffs. “No way; I’m just curious.”

 

Kelley thinks for a moment; she knows exactly how many people there have been but something about taking her time and having Alex jump to various conclusions is more than just a little entertaining for Kelley.

 

“Kel?”

 

“Four.” Kelley answers. “In my defense though; you, Allie and Tobin make up three of them and that’s only because Allie fell asleep in my bed one night, Tobin was homesick and you were drunk.”

 

“Who was the other one?” Alex asks.

 

Kelley laughs sadly. “Christen.”

 

“Cool.” Alex answers casually. “Can I read you a slide from my presentation to see if it makes sense?”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

On Thursday night they’re at home to UCLA and Kelley’s feeling smug the entire morning because of the goal-scoring record she has against them.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _I bet my teammates_  
_you would score a hattie_  
_today. Don’t let me down._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _When have I ever_  
_let you down?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_No comment._

 

“So – you two are really okay?” Tobin asks Kelley once Allie and Christen are out of the room.

 

“I think we’ll get there; we talked about a lot of things we’ve avoided talking about-” Kelley pauses. “- She told me she’s jealous of how close Alex and I are – are we really that close?”

 

Tobin laughs loudly before biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself. “Yeah, dude, you’re _that_ close. How didn’t you realize? It’s hard to believe that you two have only known each other for like a month. So she’s jealous?”

 

“She said Alex and I are as close as we were before we broke up and she misses that. I can kinda see why.” Kelley shrugs. “I miss that too. I’m _way_ too quick to accuse her of shit nowadays and call her out for being patronizing because she cares.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a dumbass – we know.” Tobin teases which is answered by Kelley flipping her off. “I’m glad you two sorted it out.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Me three.” Christen smiles as she slides up behind Kelley and wraps her arms around Kelley’s shoulders.

 

 

It’s not just her impressive solo record against UCLA for this particular fixture being one of Kelley’s favorites but Stanford vs. UCLA usually has the tendency to be an exciting game that has included a few last gasp winners over the years – including Kelley heading the winning goal in freshman year and ending up on the sidelines for ten days afterwards with a concussion. Worth it though.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

 _Good luck superstar._  
_Don’t let me down._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

 _Might miss an open_  
_goal just to annoy you._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I hate you._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_No you don’t._

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_No I don’t._

 

The players enter the field, the national anthem plays and within forty seconds of the game kicking off UCLA have taken the lead.

 

“What the fuck?” Kelley asks Christen.

 

“Jesus.” Allie mutters as she walks back towards the restart whilst the UCLA players celebrate.

 

Both teams regroup and the game kicks off for the second time with the majority of the game being played in the midfield with crunching tackles and players flying in and barely escaping being carded. The equalizer comes in the sixteenth minute; it’s Tobin’s corner and it’s Kelley who reacts first from the keeper parrying the ball back out into the area and she’s able to divert the ball into the goal under the keeper’s helpless dive.

 

Kelley reaches Tobin and just manages to hug her before their teammates knock them sideways in celebration.

 

Tobin gets hauled to the ground inside the area ten minutes later and lands awkwardly on her ankle but the referee had already blown for a penalty to Stanford. Tobin’s still sitting on the ground getting her ankle checked so Christen grabs the ball and throws it to Kelley.

 

“You _have_ got a bet to win your girlfriend, _right_?” Allie smirks as she stands beside Kelley.

 

Kelley doesn’t even try to hide the way she stands on Allie’s foot as she spins the ball between her fingers. Kelley’s waiting longer than she would ideally want to before she is able to put the ball down on the spot and get ready to take the penalty. Tobin limps off and stands on the sideline whilst Kelley readies herself and waits for the referee’s whistle. Kelley glances up to the top left corner of the goal and let’s her eyes linger on that one spot for a second or two before the whistle blows.

 

She runs up and buries the penalty in the bottom right corner, smiling smugly at the UCLA diving to the left of the goal. Kelley turns and is immediately engulfed in a hug from Christen.

 

The half ends with Stanford a goal to the good.

 

“You good?” Kelley asks Tobin as she throws her arm over Tobin’s shoulder as the pair walk back out onto the field.

 

“I’m good.” Tobin smiles. “I have to get you that third goal, right?”

 

“Allie!” Kelley shouts as Allie runs past her. “I hate you.”

 

Allie gives Kelley a thumbs up before turning and standing on the sidelines. Kelley jogs back into position for the restart. The start of the second half is quiet; a shot off target here and there but it isn’t until UCLA’s number eight smacks the crossbar from a free kick fifteen minutes into the second half that Kelley realizes this game is far from won.

 

Kelley’s right and she wishes she wasn’t when UCLA strike from a free kick from deep inside their own half. It’s a messy goal that should be defended better and after the ball striking three different players it finally bounces over the line and the game is tied.

 

“We got this!” Kelley’s voice rasps as she shouts across to her teammates.

 

“Always fucking UCLA.” Christen grumbles as she passes Kelley.

 

The game restarts with twenty-five minutes of the game left. It’s anybody’s game and both teams are fighting for it to be theirs. Kelley makes a few runs out wide and plays in a couple of crosses that are intended for Christen but missed because they’re either too high or over hit.

 

Kelley’s running out of ideas. Christen is running out of ideas. Tobin’s still limping from when she was challenged in the penalty area.

 

After a rough challenge in midfield on a UCLA forward; Christen and Kelley retreat towards the sidelines to grab some water.

 

“They’re not giving me a kick. This is useless.” Christen groans as she pulls the top off the bottle.

 

Kelley’s got her back to Christen and she’s staring towards the opposition goal waiting for an idea to hit her of how they can skip past the defense and get that third goal.

 

“Remember your goal against Florida a couple of weeks ago?” Kelley asks as she accepts the bottle that Christen’s holding out to her.

 

“Uh huh. Where are you going with this?” Christen asks noticing the smile threatening to form on Kelley’s lips.

 

“Want to recreate it?”

 

“I’ll assist.” Christen confirms as she holds her hand out for Kelley to slap.

 

Play resumes and with the idea firmly planted in both Kelley and Christen’s heads – they start playing to recreate Christen’s goal against Florida or at least something similar. They get a shot at it within minutes but the ball is headed away. They all know that time is running out and the next goal would be the winning goal so when Christen draws out to UCLA defenders to the right flank, she’s able to spin and lose them with ease before crossing the ball over the top of the center back who has been stuck like glue to Kelley for the entire second half.

 

Kelley glances at the ball once before swinging with her left foot and watching as the ball spins low and hard and smacks the bottom, left corner of the net with a smooth swishing sound.

 

_It worked. It always works._

 

Kelley barely catches how many seconds are left of the game before Christen is grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Tobin’s shouting in her ear and Allie is cheering loudly.

 

Kelley’s first thought is Alex and how she’s just won Alex her stupid bet. Not the game, not the game winning goal – she laughs to herself and tells herself that it’s because Alex would _never_ let her live it down otherwise.

 

 

“You’re the best. I love you. I knew you could do it-”

 

“Did you really think I could do it?” Kelley asks watching as Alex ducks her head and hesitates upon answering.

 

“No but I only doubted you for a minute.” Alex admits. “ _Please_.” Alex scoffs not three seconds later. “Did you think you could do it?”

 

“Of course I did-” Kelley grins. “- I’m a star.”

 

“You’re also cocky.” Alex tells her.

 

“I’m talented.”

 

“Overconfident.” Alex disagrees. “This sucks. I never used to hate away games but now you’re so far away.”

 

“You miss me?” Kelley fawns, placing her hand over her heart.

 

“As if.” Alex laughs. “I just want to slap that smug smirk off your face.”

 

“You miss me.” This time Kelley doesn’t ask.

 

Alex shrugs. “Maybe. A little. A lot. You’re one of my favorite people, dude.”

 

Kelley sighs. “Same.”

 

“Cool.” Alex nods.

 

“I miss you so fucking much.” Kelley tells Alex.

 

 

                                                                                                                       ****

 

 

“Hey it’s you. Hi. Are you feeling better?”

 

Kelley blinks twice, she’s still barely able to keep her eyes open as she looks at the barista and for a second she realizes it’s not Rose who is talking to her but the same barista from the other morning with Tobin.

 

“You’re not Rose?” Kelley asks tiredly, lifting her hand to brush her hair out of her face.

 

“I’m not but Rose thought you might be wondering where she is because and I quote – _if any of the Stanford players come in just tell them I’ve gone home for the weekend._ ” She smiles at Kelley.

 

“How do you know I play for-?” Kelley starts but the barista leans forward and tugs at Kelley’s sweatshirt, her _Stanford_ sweatshirt. “Never mind.” Kelley laughs nervously.

 

“What can I get you?” She asks Kelley.

 

Kelley orders hers, Christen’s, Allie’s and Tobin’s drinks and waits at the end of the counter, staring sleepily at her phone. It’s still early and Alex is still asleep before she starts travelling back – they stayed up late last night after Cal’s 3-1 win against USC. It was worth it to see Alex so happy about the result.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Kelley jumps at the voice and turns around to find the drinks.

 

“Thanks-”

 

“Ann. I don’t know if you wanted my name but it’s Ann anyway. It’s nice to see you again-”

 

“Kelley.”

 

“ _Kelley_.” Ann repeats with a smile.

 

The door opens and Tobin walks in and over to the counter completely unaware that she might be disturbing something and swipes her coffee up from the counter.

 

“Dude, what the fuck? Take Christen’s too because I can’t carry all three.” Kelley groans as she grabs Christen’s coffee and holds it out to Tobin.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes but takes it anyway as Kelley grabs the last two drinks. She smiles at Ann before turning away just as Tobin nudges her in the ribs.

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“What was _what_ all about?” Kelley asks.

 

Tobin laughs. “Never mind.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this chapter to ignore the fact my love life is really fucking shit? it's more likely than you think. anyway i hope you enjoy and we're actually starting to get somewhere now so... whew!

“Halloween is the best holiday; don’t fight me on this, O’Hara.”

 

“Halloween?” Kelley scoffs. “Halloween isn’t even an actual holiday.”

 

“Yes it is.” Alex argues. “It has a day dedicated to it, there are movies about it, you dress up, eat candy and you decorate. How _isn’t_ that a holiday?”

 

Alex stares at Kelley across the table waiting for an answer but Kelley can’t come up with one that isn’t something along the lines of _shut up_. Alex grins smugly as she leans back and brings her coffee to her lips.

 

“Christmas is the best holiday.”

 

“Oh my _god_.” Alex groans with an eye roll as she places her cup back down on the table. “That’s such a cliché answer. Everybody _loves_ Christmas, Kel.”

 

“It’s better than loving a holiday for ten year olds.” Kelley argues back, cocking her left eyebrow at Alex. “Christmas is more fun.”

 

“At least on Halloween; you don’t have to spend the day being nice to family you haven’t seen since last Christmas whilst they patronize you.” Alex grumbles; glancing between Kelley and the ever-lengthening queue in the coffee shop.

 

“I don’t know about your family but in my family they like me.” Kelley shrugs as she starts to chip at her maroon nail polish.

 

Alex opens her mouth to bite back with a sarcastic reply but she stops and just smiles instead. Kelley expects the sarcastic reply but when she doesn’t get one; she looks back up to Alex with her eyebrows raised.

 

“What?”

 

“I just missed you when I was in LA – so I don’t even mind that we just argued over which holiday was better.” Alex admits, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and looking away shyly. “It’s still Halloween.”

 

“Christmas.” Kelley chimes in. “Are you okay?”

 

“… Yes..?” Alex trails off; unsure of the reason for the question until she realizes and it’s because of the slight glimmer of nervousness in Kelley’s eyes. “I was just frustrated, Kel. It was a rough game. Did I worry you?”

 

“You cried for nearly an hour.” Kelley deadpans as she leans across the table.

 

Kelley wraps her hand around Alex’s first until she’s able to flip Alex’s hand and intertwine their fingers. Alex sighs as she lets Kelley rub her thumb across Alex’s knuckles.

 

“I was mad. You would be mad too, we got our asses kicked and I got took out six times, _fucking six_.” Alex grumbles; eyebrows creasing as she scowls. “I just couldn’t wait for the game to end.”

 

Kelley draws circles on the back of Alex’s hand whilst Alex takes a breath and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from going on about it more.

 

“We’re in such bad form lately but I know it’s going to change if we just get that one big win, kick another team’s asses for once.” Alex sighs with a shrug as she glances down to hers and Kelley’s joint hands. “We could beat you guys.”

 

Kelley laughs loudly and shakes her head wildly. “That’s not going to happen. Not in a million years, Al.”

 

“We _could_ crush you guys.”

 

“I could also play defense – it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen though.” Kelley argues back, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “I love you and everything but the chances of you guys beating us are so low that-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Alex grumbles but she doesn’t do much to hide the smile threatening to form. “I shouldn’t expect you to go easy on me though, _right_?”

 

Kelley grins. “ _You_? Yeah, your teammates? No fucking way.”

 

“Syd will _love_ to hear this.” Alex draws out with a smile as she ignores the warm feeling she gets in her chest from Kelley immediately telling Alex she’s the only person that Kelley will go easy on. “I’m not going easy on you though.”

 

“I didn’t expect anything less.” Kelley holds her free hand up in surrender. “You’ll just have to catch me first.”

 

“That won’t be a problem – I’m faster than you.” Alex shrugs as she reaches for her coffee.

 

“Bullshit!” Kelley exclaims before sinking back into her chair and ignoring the few people that have turned their heads towards their table. “I’m faster than you.” Kelley argues; her voice a good few decibels lower.

 

“I _bet_ I’m faster.” Alex leans forward, smirking and narrowing her eyes towards Kelley.

 

“Oh – you’re seriously betting me on this?” Kelley laughs; watching Alex’s eyes for any signs that she’s joking.

 

She’s not.

 

Kelley humors the idea for a few moments; they could easily just go outside and race each other and Kelley’s competiveness starts to get the better of her the more that she thinks about.

 

“Fine. What do I get when I win?” Kelley asks.

 

“What do you want?” Alex asks her.

 

“I don’t know yet.” Kelley shrugs.

 

“What do I get when _I_ win?” Alex asks, already pushing her chair back and standing up.

 

Kelley says it without thinking, or at least that’s what Alex thinks because she sounds just so _damn_ confident in her suggestion.

 

“I’ll kiss you.”

 

It catches Alex completely off-guard and she walks into the table they were sitting at, scratching the side of her calf on the table leg.

 

“You’ll _what_?” Alex draws the question out slowly, knitting her eyebrows together as she stares at Kelley who is yet to move from her chair.

 

“ _I will kiss you_.” Kelley repeats the words just as slowly as Alex’s question, fixing her gaze on Alex as Alex lets the words sink in. “I’m going to win though so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Alex doesn’t get another chance to question Kelley before Kelley’s up and walking out of the coffee shop. Alex has to run after Kelley to catch up to her, questions burn the back of her throat but Kelley’s too concentrated on figuring out where the starting and finishing line for their race is.

 

It’s just a promise of a stupid kiss if Alex can’t beat Kelley in a race – which she can. It doesn’t mean anything, it _shouldn’t_ mean anything but Alex can’t stop staring at the way Kelley has her bottom lip between her teeth. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of Alex’s stomach and her ears are ringing so loudly that she barely hears Kelley telling her where the finish line is.

 

“Al?”

 

“Yeah?” Alex asks, flinching a little.

 

“The finishing line is the end of the bike rack over there.” Kelley tells her once more; pointing to the green bike rack a good hundred meters away from them.

 

“Got it.”

 

“You sure?” Kelley asks amusedly. “You look like you’re about to pass out, dude.”

 

Alex nods but doesn’t say anything; she just readies herself beside Kelley.

 

“No cheating.” Kelley tells her.

 

“I never cheat.” Alex gasps in offense but looks down when Kelley glances over at her. “It was one time and I was ten – I never should’ve told you that story.”

 

“Three.” Alex starts the countdown.

 

“Two.” Kelley adds.

 

“One.”

 

“Go!” Kelley shouts.

 

They both start running; Alex runs as fast as she can because despite the nervous feeling still in her stomach – she hates losing. Kelley’s up beside her for the most part until they begin to near the bike racks. Alex doesn’t know if she speeds up or Kelley slows down but Alex wins by the entire length of the bike rack and she stops dead at the end as Kelley jogs up to her.

 

“I told you I was faster.” Alex wants to sound confident and cocky but her words come out quiet.

 

“I never doubted you.” Kelley replies casually and Alex refrains from calling her a liar.

 

Alex balls her hands up into fists and drops her head and focuses on the wrapper that’s on the ground as Kelley hops from foot to foot. Alex takes a deep breath, it’s a stupid bet prize that means nothing to Kelley so it sure as hell shouldn’t mean anything to her.

 

“I’ll take my kiss now.” Alex smirks as she looks up, swallowing down her nerves and staring at Kelley whilst Kelley smiles.

 

Kelley lifts her hand to Alex’s neck and is just about to lean in when Allie shouts her name from nearby and suddenly she’s jumping back and dropping her arm back down to her side. Alex sighs but she doesn’t let her disappointment show.

 

“Dude!” Allie shouts again. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere. Hey Alex.”

 

Alex waves as Allie, Tobin and Christen reach the pair of them. Kelley glances up to Alex before leaning in.

 

“This isn’t over, Morgan.” Kelley promises.

 

“Sorry guys, I need to go, got practice in an hour and Syd will kill me if I make her cover me for being late again.” Alex smiles at them before turning to Kelley.

 

Kelley’s already got her arms outstretched towards Alex and Alex hugs her. Kelley’s arms are wrapped tightly around her and she kisses the side of Alex’s head before letting her go.

 

“Text me later?” Kelley asks causing Alex to laugh.

 

“You don’t need to ask.” Alex reminds her.

 

“And me!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Don’t forget me.”

 

Allie, Christen and Tobin chime in. Alex nods and promises them all she’ll text them before she leaves and walks back to the parking lot and her car.

 

“Ready to go?” Allie asks.

 

Kelley nods and reaches in her pocket for her phone. “Wait – I need my phone – I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

 

Allie shrugs but jogs to catch up with Christen and Tobin nonetheless. Kelley walks back towards the coffee shop when someone taps her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, Kelley.” Ann smiles brightly at her. “Long time no see.”

 

“It’s been three days.” Kelley reminds her.

 

“ _Longest three days_.” Ann corrects. “I miss my favorite customer.”

 

“Sorry.” Kelley smiles sheepishly. “I’ve just been busy.”

 

“It’s okay.” Ann laughs. “I’m only joking, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“You too.” Kelley smiles before looking away. “I should just go and get my phone and catch up with my friends. I’ll see you later?”

 

“Is that a promise?” Ann asks hopefully.

 

“It’s a promise.”

 

 

                                                                                                  ****

 

 

“Level with me.”

 

Kelley moves her arm from where she had thrown it across her face and glances up at Allie who is still sitting beside her.

 

“Do you think I should dye my hair?” Allie asks causing Kelley to groan.

 

“If you want to dye your hair just fucking dye it.” Kelley grumbles as she throws her arm back over her face and lies back on the field. “- Before you ask; I’m _not_ doing it for you.”

 

“I’m not letting you near my fucking hair; you’ll die it pink or something.” Allie dismisses immediately.

 

“I was thinking more electric blue.” Kelley replies and groans when Allie hits her in the ribs. “It will _really_ bring out the color of your eyes.”

 

“I _will_ kick you.” Allie threatens.

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Are you busy  
tonight?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Yeah dude. I’ve got_  
_a whole evening full of_  
 _doing absolutely nothing._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Do you always have_  
_to be sarcastic?_  
 _Anyway I don’t care_  
 _Syd’s ditched me tonight_  
 _for a date. Can you come_  
 _and keep me company?_

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_Where’s Serv?_

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_Away game._

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I’m there._

 

“I want to go and get coffee, you coming?” Kelley asks, finally hauling herself up from the field and standing up.

 

“I – yeah sure.” Allie hums in agreement as she holds her hand out to Kelley to help her up.

 

Kelley takes one look at Allie’s hand before turning and walking over to grab her bag, laughing when Allie calls her out.

 

“So-” Allie breaks the silence in the car and turns the radio down ever so slightly. “- Tobin told me you have a crush on the barista that isn’t Rose or she has a crush on you or you’re in love with each other-”

 

“ _In love with each other_?” Kelley snorts. “Please. I don’t fall in love with people I’ve just met – don’t you dare mention Alex.”

 

Allie holds her hands up in surrender. “So – what’s the deal with you and the girl from the coffee shop then?”

 

“Nothing?” Kelley replies unsure. “I’ve only talked to her three times.”

 

“What’s her name, Kel?” Allie asks amusedly.

 

“Ann.”

 

“You like her!” Allie exclaims gleefully nearly causing Kelley to swerve into a streetlight. “Do you know how I know this?”

 

Kelley looks at Allie but doesn’t answer so Allie just continues.

 

“You have only met Ann three times and you already know her name but it took you six months to learn Rose’s name.” Allie explains as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “ _You’ve got a crush_. Is she cute? Do you get butterflies when you talk to her? Does she make you blu-?”

 

“Do I _look_ like I’m seven?” Kelley interjects; her voice full of annoyance. “I don’t have a crush on her, I’ve talked to her three times and she’s cool. That’s it.”

 

“ _Sure_.” Allie draws out sarcastically. “I think you should go for it.”

 

“You just want free coffee.” Kelley grumbles as she tightens her grip on the steering wheel.

 

Allie laughs loudly. “I get free coffee now. You’re paying, _right_?”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes but doesn’t respond. Allie keeps bouncing from foot to foot as Kelley locks her car as slowly as she can. Allie keeps staring at Kelley, biting back the barrage of questions on the tip of her tongue as Kelley slowly makes her way towards the coffee shop.

 

“Fuck off.” Kelley groans as she pulls open the door.

 

“I can’t. I _love_ love so much.” Allie fawns as she places her hand over her heart. “Is that her?” Allie asks pointing to one of the baristas behind the counter.

 

“No.” Kelley deadpans though she doesn’t do a good job of hiding herself scanning behind the counter to see if she can find Ann.

 

“Guess who?” Ann asks as she places her hands over Kelley’s eyes from behind. “Actually – don’t – I don’t want to get upset. Hi Kelley.”

 

Kelley spins around as Ann drops her arms back down to her sides.

 

“Hey.” Kelley breathes out, glancing to the side and noticing the bright grin on Allie’s face. “I told you I’d see you later.”

 

“You’re just in time; I finish in ten minutes.”

 

Allie coughs from beside the pair. “Hi, Allie, nice to meet you – I don’t believe we have met. I’m Kelley’s best friend.”

 

“She’s not.” Kelley wildly shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t even like her.”

 

“Shut it, O’Hara. You love me.” Allie wraps her arm around Kelley’s shoulders and pulls her into an awkward side hug. “I’ve heard so much about you-”

 

Ann looks taken aback and Kelley shuts her eyes and calls Allie out under her breath.

 

“I – uh – thank you?” Ann stammers nervously as she fixes her gaze on Kelley. “I hope it’s all good.”

 

“Allie go and sit in the fucking car.” Kelley dangles the car keys in front of her, glaring at Allie until she takes them.

 

Kelley waits until Allie is outside before she turns to Ann, a sheepish smile on her face.

 

“I’m sorry about Allie she just – she doesn’t have any boundaries and I don’t talk about you, I did on the way here but that’s it – I – I’m not making this any better am I?” Kelley’s nervousness comes out in rambles and she barely glances up until she feels Ann’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s okay. I think your rambling is as cute as you are.”

 

“Thanks. You said you finish soon, right? Can I be your last customer of the day?” Kelley asks.

 

“Tell me that is _not_ your attempt at flirting?” Ann laughs as she walks around the counter.

 

“What? _No_.” Kelley scoffs. “I can flirt _so_ much better than this.”

 

Ann raises her left eyebrow, intrigued as she takes Kelley’s order. She starts working on them when she looks up at Kelley. Kelley’s phone rings and catches her by surprise until she notices it’s Allie who is calling her – she frowns.

 

“What now?”

 

“Have you got a date yet? Do you need help?” Allie asks.

 

“What? No? I don’t need your help to pick up girls.”

 

Ann swipes Kelley’s phone from her hand and puts it to her ear.

 

“She’s right. She’s doing a pretty good job all by herself.” Ann smiles at Kelley as she speaks. “In fact – I was just about to give Kelley my number.”

 

Ann hands Kelley’s phone back to her and Kelley just holds it in her hand for a second listening to Allie call her name.

 

“You’re going to give me your number?” Kelley asks.

 

“If you want me to.” Ann shrugs as she places one of the made drinks on the counter before grabbing a lid for the second one.

 

“No! I mean yes, yes I want it, if you want, whatever.” Kelley tries to play it off coolly but all she does is stumble over her words to Allie’s laughter.

 

Kelley hangs up and holds out her phone to Ann. They swap as Ann takes the phone and Kelley takes the coffee.

 

Kelley’s smiling smugly when she slides back into the car and holds Allie’s coffee out to her. Allie smirks as she takes hold of her coffee but she doesn’t say anything. Kelley has barely pulled out of the parking space when Allie finally decides to speak up.

 

“You _so_ wouldn’t have gotten her number if it wasn’t for me calling you.”

 

Kelley throws her head back and hits it hard against the headrest. Allie continues to gush over Kelley and the fact she now has Ann’s number in her phone for the majority of the drive home – so much that Kelley’s relieved to park the car, jump out and run back into the apartment.  

 

“Kelley’s got a crush!” Allie screams as soon as Kelley opens the apartment door.

 

Kelley and Allie continue to push and pull each other as they stumble into the apartment with a lot of Kelley’s words being along the lines of _fuck you_ and _fuck off_. Allie eventually lets Kelley go and if it wasn’t for Kelley having quicker reflexes than most – she would’ve hit the deck.

 

“It’s on that girl from the coffee shop? You know the one, Tobs.” Allie jumps over the back of the couch to sit beside Tobin, ignoring the glare that Christen sends her from across the room.

 

“I don’t have a fucking crush. I’m not a little kid. I just got her number.” Kelley shrugs and tries to escape to her room to grab some stuff before she leaves for Alex’s.

 

“Oh _my_ god.” Allie groans. “I couldn’t stand the sexual tension between you two; they would _not_ stop flirting.”

 

Kelley stops at the base of the hallway and sends a pleading look to Christen. Christen nods and grabs the cushion from the end of the couch, stands up and hits Allie with it causing her to shriek.

 

“Thanks Press; I owe you one!” Kelley throws a wave over her shoulder as she walks down the hallway into her bedroom.

 

 

                                                                                                                  ****

 

 

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_My door is unlocked  
just come in. _

 

**[surfer dude]**

 

_I_ _t’s not safe to_  
_leave your door_  
 _unlocked._

**[jacket stealer]**

 

_I’ll take my chances._

 

With her bag slung over her shoulder; Kelley pushes open the door to the townhouse and walks in to be met with Alex leaning over the back of the couch with the biggest smile on her face.

 

“See? Nothing to worry about, it’s only you.”

 

“I could have been a burglar.” Kelley reasons.

 

“Syd’s room is down the hall and on the left – she has the good stuff.” Alex dismisses as she flops back down onto the couch but not before glancing up to Kelley. “You can shut the door and sit down.”

 

“I know that.” Kelley grumbles as she kicks the door shut with the back of her foot. Sh drops her bag and walks over to the couch sitting beside Alex. “I was just waiting for an invitation.”

 

“When have you _ever_ needed an invitation?” Alex shoots back.

 

“So… Syd’s got a date?” Kelley swiftly changes the subject.

 

“Yeah-” Alex breathes out, glancing towards the front door before back at Kelley. “She and Dom are going through this _period_ and they broke up a few days ago but they’ll be back together by the weekend so I don’t know why she’s on a date – it’s complicated.”

 

“I think it sounds simple.” Kelley shrugs.

 

“Really?” Alex asks; raising her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Of course not. It’s fucking weird, dude.” Kelley laughs. “I don’t understand it and I don’t _think_ I want to.”

 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Alex asks, pushing the blanket off her and standing up from the couch. “I have no plans and don’t care if we sit and watch TV all night.”

 

“I don’t care. It’s you and me, Al – we could sit here in silence all night and it’s still going to be fun.” Kelley shrugs. “Wait-” Kelley jumps up off the couch and walks into the kitchen with Alex. “- Do you have a soccer ball here?”

 

“Oh yeah, that closet over there is full of them.” Alex points over her shoulder in the general direction of the closet. “I have no idea what you want to do but if you kick it inside my house I’ll-”

 

“- Got it!” Kelley interjects as she crosses the hallway and opens the closet not expecting at least six soccer balls to fall from the top shelf and hit her square in the face. “What? The fuck? Alex!”

 

Alex pokes her head out from behind the door. “About that… Don’t stand too close to the closet when you open it.”

 

“No shit.” Kelley groans as she rubs the side of her head and grabs one of the balls. “I have an idea. Let’s go.”

 

“It’s cold and starting to get dark.” Alex protests weakly.

 

“Wear a jacket and it’s not that dark.” Kelley shoots back, staring at Alex until she gives in. “Scared of the dark, Morgan?” Kelley asks as Alex reaches the front door.

 

Alex doesn’t respond but she does take the ball from Kelley’s hand and roll it across the room for her to go and retrieve.

 

“This is your great idea?” Alex scoffs as Kelley drops the ball to the field and stands with her foot atop of it. “You want me to embarrass you?”

 

“ _Embarrass_? Please.” Kelley scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

Alex tries to hide the smirk that’s threatening to form as she walks forward and steals the ball from under Kelley’s foot and starts running to the opposite end of the field well aware that Kelley is inches away from grabbing the back of her sweatshirt. Alex spins with the ball as Kelley sticks her foot out and trips her up. Alex purposefully falls down heavily onto the field and doesn’t move for a few seconds.

 

“Alex?” Kelley asks as she stops and kicks the ball away from her. “Al? Hey? Are you okay?” Kelley falls to her knees beside Alex and lets her hand rest against Alex’s side.

 

Alex glances up at Kelley and smiles at the wave of concern across Kelley’s face before jumping up and retrieving the ball.

 

“Gotcha.” Alex smirks as she juggles the ball.

 

“ _Dude._ ” Kelley draws out slowly. “I can’t believe you did that.” Kelley huffs as she starts chasing Alex down again.

 

Alex has kicked the ball into the empty goal by the time that Kelley reaches her. Kelley barrels into her back and wraps her arms around Alex’s shoulders from behind.

 

“Cheat.” She whispers in Alex’s ear.

 

“You said _nothing_ about playing clean.” Alex smirks as she spins in Kelley’s arms so that they’re face to face, inches apart.

 

Alex’s breath hitches and she tries not to focus on the way that Kelley’s staring at her with a concentrated glimmer in her eyes. Kelley looks as though she wants to say something but she can’t put it into coherent words. Kelley’s arms drop back down to her sides but she doesn’t back off.

 

“You’re such a fucking cheater.” Kelley grumbles.

 

Before Alex knows it; Kelley is jogging past her to retrieve the ball from the goal and she lets out the breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

 

 

“I still should have won.” Kelley reiterates as she lies down on the couch with her head hanging over the arm of the couch as she follows Alex walking around the kitchen as she orders pizza. “If you didn’t make me think I’d _hurt_ you I would’ve won.”

 

Alex smirks over at Kelley from the kitchen; she moves her phone from her ear. “Just admit I’m better than you.”

 

“Never!” Kelley exclaims.

 

Alex laughs as she goes back to ordering their pizza. Kelley watches Alex pace around the kitchen until she’s finished ordering their pizza and she stops, glancing upwards at Kelley.

 

“ _Oh_ -” Alex snaps her fingers. “- That reminds me; can we watch a scary movie?”

 

“I don’t like scary movies.” Kelley mumbles out feebly. “Can’t we watch something else?”

 

“No.” Alex immediately replies, shutting her down as she walks back into the living room and leans over the back of the couch. “I like them and I already have to deal with Syd and Serv hating them – _please_ Kel, I’ll protect you.” Alex half smirks.

 

Kelley narrows her eyes at Alex before nodding and muttering a soft _fine_ under her breath. Alex leans further over the couch so that she can half wrap her arms around Kelley and burrow her face into Kelley’s shoulder whispering that she’s the best.

 

“I know you are but what am I?”

 

“ _Kelley!_ ” Alex groans. “Why are you like this?”

 

“My dad – probably.” Kelley shrugs as she leans forward and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and pulls her forward as Alex loses her balance completely and falls over the back of the couch to hit the floor to Kelley’s laughter. “I _am_ sorry but that’s just fucking funny.”

 

Alex stays sitting on the floor but she does glare at Kelley. Kelley doesn’t notice it until Alex has her hand wrapped around her arm and she’s pulling Kelley crashing down to the floor alongside her.

 

“I asked for that, didn’t I?” Kelley grumbles as she pulls herself up to a sitting position similar to Alex’s.

 

Alex doesn’t respond but she does angle her body slightly so that she’s leaning against Kelley.

 

“Hey Al?” Kelley’s voice is barely above a whisper but Alex turns her head to face her. “A bet is a bet.” Kelley smiles before she leans forward and Alex braces herself but Kelley’s lips brush against her cheek instead.

 

“ _Huh_?” Alex huffs. “I can’t believe I won a race for _that_.” Alex teases with a soft punch to Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t kiss girls with boyfriends.” Kelley replies, staring at Alex until Alex looks away.

 

“ _Good_.” Alex muses as she swallows thickly. “Good.” She repeats, louder and clearer this time.

 

 

The empty pizza box is sitting on the table in front of them as Kelley pulls the blanket up so that she’s covering the majority of her face with it. Alex is sitting beside her, concentrating fully on Halloween that’s playing on the TV. Alex doesn’t mention the fact that Kelley is gripping her hand for dear life as she does her best to avoid looking at the TV at all costs.

 

“You’re a fucking psychopath, you know that, _right_?” Kelley half grumbles, half mumbles into the blanket as she glances over to Alex.

 

“I know.” Alex replies with a small smile. “Come on Kel, this is the least scary movie of them all.”

 

Kelley jumps and Alex laughs before biting down on her lip to stop herself. Kelley’s grip on Alex’s hand is tightening by the second so Alex sighs and pauses the movie before twisting in her position to fully face Kelley.

 

“I can turn it off if you want?” Alex offers noticing that Kelley has the blanket tugged up so high that Alex can just about see the top of Kelley’s head. “Kel? I’m turning it off, okay?” Alex turns the TV off and Kelley finally lowers the blanket.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Kelley half mumbles as she lets the blanket drop into her lap. “I was fine with hiding behind the blanket.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Alex dismisses. “I’ve seen it so many times, it’s _kinda_ boring now.”

 

Kelley knows Alex is just saying that so she squeezes Alex’s hand gratefully in return.

 

“Spill it-” Kelley draws out slowly. “- You know I’m scared of scary movies – what’s your biggest fear?”

 

“Is it a cliché if I say failing?” Alex shoots back, straightening up and frowning just a little. “I hate the thought of failing, Kel – imagine working this hard for it all to fucking fail.” Alex grumbles. She’s frustrated, slightly mad but visibly relaxes when Kelley’s hand rests against her wrist. “It scares me, so fucking much. Doesn’t failure scare you?”

 

Alex waits for Kelley’s answer; never letting her gaze fall any lower than Kelley’s eyes whilst Kelley pauses.

 

“Nah.” Kelley shakes her head. “Sure – there’s a bigger chance of you failing than succeeding but who cares? As long as _I’m_ having fun, that’s all that matters. I think you should try it.”

 

Alex makes a noise somewhere between a scoff and inhaling too deeply and nearly choking. “I doubt I’ll be good at that – working hard is my kind of thing.”

 

“So what?” Kelley shrugs. “Do you want to look back on your life having made it to the top but had _zero_ fun along the way, no memories to look back on in ten years time that make you laugh until you cry? Or do _you want_ to run the risk of not making it but having fun, not letting the pressure get to you and making memories that _will_ last a lifetime?”

 

Kelley’s words resonate with Alex in such a way that Alex can only swallow thickly and stare straight ahead well aware that Kelley’s eyes are still on her.

 

“ _Obviously_ the second option.” Alex half grumbles the words out as she glances to Kelley before she goes back to staring straight ahead. “It doesn’t mean it’s easy to just transform myself into – into – _you_.”

 

Kelley twists uncomfortably on the couch until she’s able to put her feet in Alex’s lap and pull the hand that’s still intertwined with Alex’s into her own lap.

 

“I never said it was-” Kelley starts but continues before Alex can interject. “- I just think you can do it piece by piece. You _do_ remember what it was like to play as a kid, right? You just need to keep reminding yourself that this isn’t that different and you don’t need to put all of this stress on your shoulders because you think you’re not doing as well as you should be.”

 

Kelley thinks she should give up trying to Alex when Alex nods and angles her body so that she can fall into Kelley and rest her head against Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

It’s barely audible but Kelley catches it and she can’t help but smile at having been able to persuade Alex, who, by her own admission is pretty stubborn.

 

“You know that’s all I wanted, _right_ Lex?”

 

Alex tilts her head back until she can fix her gaze on Kelley, one eyebrow raised incredulously. “You haven’t called me that before.”

 

“ _I’m sorry_?” Kelley draws out her apology slowly, knitting her eyebrows together before relaxing them.

 

“Don’t be.” Alex mumbles. “I like it.”

 

Kelley nods but doesn’t respond; she doesn’t have to because Alex is speaking up again before Kelley could possibly have thought of a reply.

 

“What would you have done if I said I hated it?” Alex asks and it takes Kelley a second to realize they’re still talking about the nickname.

 

“Probably pretended I was breathing in as I said and played it off that way?” Kelley suggests as she half shrugs whilst wrapping her other arm around Alex’s shoulders.

 

 

                                                                                                                   ****

 

 

They don’t leave the couch for the rest of the night and Alex regrets it when she starts to come around and hisses at the sharp pain between her shoulder blades that has come from sleeping for seven hours between the back of the couch and having her face burrowed in the crook of Kelley’s neck. Alex barely manages to haul herself up off the couch without stumbling and waking Kelley up before she silently swears the second she sees Sydney sitting in the kitchen with coffee.

 

“Morning.” Sydney greets with far too much enthusiasm for the hour of the morning so it doesn’t surprise her best friend when Alex just grumbles in response. “You two look _comfortable_.”

 

“Hardly.” Alex huffs as she walks into the kitchen to grab herself a mug from the hook against the wall. “We need a new couch – preferably bigger and with less broken springs.”

 

Sydney snorts before biting down on her lip to stop herself from laughing and waking Kelley up. “That’s not what I meant – even _your_ sleep-ridden ass knows that.”

 

Alex doesn’t answer; she just pours herself some coffee and waits for Sydney to speak up next because Alex has zero interest in getting into another conversation about this whilst she’s still struggling to keep her eyes open. When Alex doesn’t get a sarcastic comment, she spins around and leans against the counter.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Sydney holds her hands up in surrender as she jumps down from the barstool she’s sitting at and passes Alex with ease as she drops her mug into the dishwasher. “I know there’s a reason you asked Kelley to come over last night and no matter how _well_ you think you’re hiding it – _I know you_.”

 

Alex mutters a string of incoherent swear words at the back of Sydney’s head as her best friend retreats down the hall and up the stairs. It’s the thump that comes from the living room that snaps Alex out of her daze and she slowly makes her way back into the living room to find Kelley sitting on the floor, yawning with one hand in her hair.

 

“Tell me you didn’t just fall off my couch.”

 

“I didn’t fall off your couch.” Kelley responds, yawning again.

 

“Are you lying?” Alex asks her and receives a nod from Kelley.

 

“I – started to wake up and you weren’t here so I just – _rolled_.” Kelley tries to explain but her explanation doesn’t do anything but intensify the redness on her cheeks as she smiles and pulls herself to her feet.

 

“You know in the couple of months I’ve known you – you’ve fallen off furniture six times.” Alex acknowledges as she maneuvers past Kelley and sits on the couch, pulling Kelley down to sit with her. “I’m beginning to think you have balance issues.”

 

“I am perfectly balanced.” Kelley argues. “I just need a wider bed and you need a wider couch.”

 

Alex hums and humors Kelley. Kelley talks about whatever comes to mind first and for the most part it is complete nonsense but Kelley’s voice is low and hoarse and still laced with a thick sense of sleep so Alex doesn’t care, she could sit beside Kelley for the next hour and listen to her talk about whatever she wants.

 

Kelley’s standing by the front door when Alex has finally had enough and brings up their bet from yesterday.

 

“When you said – said you don’t kiss girls with boyfriends – does that mean you – _you know_.” Alex fumbles over her words and her hands move up and down frantically as she tries to convey what she’s trying to say to Kelley without actually saying it.

 

Kelley knows exactly what Alex is talking about but plays stupid for a few minutes more. “ _Huh_?”

 

“ _If I didn’t have a boyfriend – would you have kissed me properly_?” Alex draws the words out, slowly and wincing as she says them aloud.

 

“Dude-” Kelley slings her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “- I’d do anything you want me to.” Kelley’s laidback undertone to her voice returns and she’s grinning at Alex.

 

Alex knows that Kelley’s messing with her but the words still cause a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and her chest tightens ever so slightly but she’s smiling and lifting her hand to pull at Kelley’s ponytail.

 

“I’ll see you later?” Alex asks a few minutes later, she’s downstairs with Kelley slinging her bag into the car.

 

“Missing me already?” Kelley teases as she throws Alex a wink over her shoulder. “You’re lucky I like you Morgan because _nobody_ else would put up with your excessive clinginess.”

 

Kelley waits but she doesn’t get the sarcastic reply she expects and so she’s turning around but Alex is already standing behind her. Kelley goes to ask her what’s wrong but before Kelley can her words out; Alex has her arms wrapped around Kelley’s shoulders and her face in the soft material of Kelley’s hoodie.

 

“Are you okay?” Kelley asks, tightening her grip on Alex for a few seconds longer.

 

“I’m just tired, Kel – _somebody_ had their foot pressed into my thigh the _entire_ night.” Alex replies in mock annoyance but all it does is cause Kelley to grin at her.

 

“We wouldn’t have this problem if your couch was big enough for a normal sized human being.” Kelley argues. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, something was digging into my back the entire night.”

 

Alex releases Kelley from the hug but keeps one arm wrapped around her shoulders. “That will be the broken spring – _fuck_ \- we really do need a new couch.”

 

“No more sleepovers until you get a new couch.” Kelley deadpans as she holds her pinky out to Alex.

 

“There’s always _your_ apartment anyway.” Alex replies with a shrug as she hooks her pinky around Kelley’s.


End file.
